Bakugan: El Dragon de Auraxis
by chaosspartan
Summary: La guerra termino o no?, Agobiado por fantasmas de su pasado, Dan de Auraxis se embarca en la búsqueda de una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, pero en el camino se da cuenta de que una vieja enemiga, a regresado.
1. Capitulo 1: Los Muertos No Hablan

**Drem Yol Lok, bienvenidos a la parte dos, disfrútenla.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, no me demanden.**

 **CAPITULO 1: LOS MUERTOS NO HABLAN**

Poder que saben ustedes de eso.

Si eres idiotas tal vez pienses que tener dinero es sinónimo de tener poder, que ser famoso es sinónimo de ser influyente, no tienes ni idea de cuál equivocado estas.

A final de cuentas Auraxianos, Vectans, Terrícolas, Gundalianos, todos están sujetos a una serie de "reglas" que dictan nuestro accionar.

Eso es el origen de la guerra, el descontrol al que están sujetos todos, personas como yo que sabemos cómo funcionan estas reglas somos los que llevamos la delantera y el verdadero ganador al final no será el más fuerte, será el que obtenga la victorias, sin disparar una sola arma, sin lanzar un solo bakugan.

¿Cuál es mi meta te preguntaras?

Una risa muy fría se escuchó en un espacio vacío y negro.

Pronto lo sabrás, porque voy a despojarte de toda esperanza y a quitarte todas tus piezas, mis amados enemigos, mis queridos enemigos, esta es su última jugada.

Disfrútenla.

 **(-)**

En un pasillo con paredes de mármol negro, con una hermosa alfombra color roja con detalles dorados muy finos.

Un par de pies corrieron por la alfombra muy rápidamente, una figura de 10 años corría con mucha prisa, ojos rojos y cabello castaño.

\- Dan Kuso, ven aquí inmediatamente – dijo la voz de un hombre iracundo

El pequeño siguió corriendo hasta que un par de manos salieron de una habitación y lo sacaron del pasillo.

Ambas manos le taparon la boca.

El castaño levanto los ojos y vio a la peli morada, a Onixia.

La peli morada llevo su mano libre a su boca haciendo una ligera seña para que guardara silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y unos pesados pasos se escucharon afuera de la habitación.

\- Dan ven aquí ahora mismo – dijo Falk

\- ¡Falk! – Grito una voz imponente fácilmente reconocible - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada querida – dijo Falk – Solo buscaba a Dan –

\- Antes de que lo sigas buscando – dijo Kyle – Necesito hablar contigo –

Ambos se retiraron con pasos muy sonoros del pasillo y finalmente la peli morada quito su mano de la boca del castaño.

\- Estuvo cerca no crees Dan – dijo Onixia con una sonrisa

\- Por poco y me atrapa – dijo Dan respirando al fin

\- ¿Qué era lo que quería? – Dijo Onixia – Más vale que no estuvieras haciendo desastres, o en ese caso te tendrás que preocupar por mí también –

\- No es eso – dijo Dan nervioso – Es solo que se empeña en que valla con él a otra de sus "reuniones" –

La peli morada puso cara de molestia.

\- Otra vez – dijo Onixia – Ya van 3 en la semana, que es lo que le sucede –

\- No lo sé – dijo Dan – Pero se empeña en que me haga amigo de esa tal Aryn –

Onixia apretó los dientes.

\- Quédate aquí Dan, voy a hablar con ellos – dijo Onixia

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis se despertó sobresaltado, la habitación cubierta en la oscuridad de la noche y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los ronquidos de su compañero.

\- Maldita sea – dijo golpeando la pared con fuerza

\- Otra vez el mismo sueño – pregunto una esfera cerca de el

\- Es uno diferente cada noche, pero siempre esta ella – dijo Dan de Auraxis cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos –

\- Dan has estado por 4 meses así, creo que es hora de que le digas a alguien – dijo Burning Drago

\- No, no los voy a preocupar por una estupidez – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No es una estupidez Dan, llevas 4 meses sin dormir bien – regaño Burning Drago – Por lo menos dime quien es Onixia, quizás podamos encontrarla y puede ayudarte –

\- No Drago eso es imposible – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Ella está muerta –

Burning Drago lo entendió todo.

\- Es por eso cierto – dijo Burning Drago – Tienes esos sueños por eso –

\- Puede ser – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Dan quién era ella? –

Dan de Auraxis lanzo un suspiro

\- Era mi Media Hermana Mayor – dijo Dan de Auraxis lentamente

 **(-)**

En el inmenso vacío espacial, que solo era alumbrado por una estrella azul y la nebulosa en la que se encontraba, una inmensa nave color negro se paseaba por el lugar, a una increíble velocidad para una nave de ese tamaño.

El interior de la nave no se quedaba atrás, también era completamente aterrador y era muy poco iluminado.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – dijo la voz de uno de los ocupantes

\- Menos de 1 hora – dijo otra voz

Una figura que estaba parada frente a la ventana de la nave que por su porte se daba cuenta que era la que mandaba en ese lugar.

\- Ya era hora – dijo con una voz algo enojada.

 **(-)**

\- Tienes otra hermana – grito Burning Drago

\- No lo digas tan fuerte – dijo Dan de Auraxis - Harás que se despierte –

Burning Drago se calmó poco a poco.

\- Como es que tienes otra hermana – dijo Burning Drago

\- Era la hija ilegítima de Kyle, la tuvo mucho antes de casarse con mi padre, lo mantuvo oculto un tiempo y decía que era una mentora para Akari y para mí, pero la mentira se destapo tarde o temprano.

Normalmente que un miembro de la realeza tenga un hijo bastardo es algo que automáticamente condena al hijo a la muerte, pero en este caso no fue así, Kyle la quería demasiado como para obedecer esa regla.

Mi padre siempre la desprecio, creo que es porque creía que nosotros merecíamos el trono no ella, o quizás sentía que su orgullo había sido destruido.

\- Pero eso trajo consecuencias inesperadas, desde un principio no a muchos les gusto el hecho de que mi madre tuviera una hija ilegítima como futura reina de Auraxis, y más de una vez alguien intento asesinarla, pero ella se sabía cuidar sola y todo el que lo intentaba terminaba con la mayor parte de sus huesos rotos –

\- Ya la recuerdo – dijo Burning Drago – La vi unos días, y te veías feliz cuando estabas con ella, pero luego de un tiempo no la volví a ver –

\- Eso es porque una noche –

 **FLASHBACK**

Onixia se encontraba empacando sus cosas en un saco muy rápidamente.

\- Eh Onixia, tenemos compañía – dijo un Bakugan Darkus en su hombro

La peli morada se giró y vio a Dan de Auraxis parado en su pórtico.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermana? – dijo algo alterado

La peli morada se acercó a él y se arrodillo para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

\- Lo siento Dan, debo irme – dijo Onixia dolida

\- ¿Qué porque? – pregunto Dan

\- Mi vida corre peligro, y la tuya también si continúo aquí –

\- No te vayas – suplico Dan – Mama puede ayudarte –

\- Sé que puede ayudarme, pero no voy a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma – dijo esto último con tristeza – Cuida de Akari en mi ausencia –

Onixia tomo sus cosas y abrazo a su hermano.

\- Nos volveremos a ver – dijo Onixia revolviendo el cabello de su hermano – Solo debes ser paciente –

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Unos días después mi padre me dijo que había muerto – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Y Kyle nunca me quiso decir donde estaba su cuerpo –

\- Un momento, no te parece extraño – dijo Burning Drago

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis confundido

\- Tu padre siempre la detesto, y Kyle nunca te quiso decir donde estaba su cuerpo – dijo Burning Drago – Quizás sigue viva –

Dan de Auraxis comenzó a pensar en esa posibilidad, todo encajaba perfecto para que pudiera seguir viva, pero también había la posibilidad de que en realidad estuviera muerta, y si estaba viva que le diría, que mato a su madre, ¿cómo se lo tomaría?.

Sea como sea tomaría ese riesgo, y sabía perfectamente donde comenzar a buscar.

\- Vamos Drago, de repente ya no tengo más sueño – dijo Dan de Auraxis levantándose

 **(-)**

6 individuos bajaban por unas escaleras sumamente largas en la completa penumbra.

\- Esta segura de que es aquí – pregunto una mujer a la que iba en cabeza

\- Más que segura, puedo sentir una energía muy poderosa –

La que iba en cabeza termino de bajar los escalones y abrió una puerta doble de piedra.

La habitación contigua era muy conocida por muchos, era el lugar donde Kyle había obtenido el poder máximo, ahora era muy diferente, era iluminado por una especie de ramas de árbol luminosas de color morado.

La tabla donde Kyle había puesto las runas ahora estaba rota.

Lo más curioso es que el lugar estaba lleno de esas lianas luminosas y todas se comenzaban a enredar mientras se conectaban a un gigantesco cristal de color morado oscuro que brillaba intensamente.

La mujer que comandaba la fila se acercó al cristal y lo observo con detenimiento.

Su apariencia se hizo clara.

Por lo menos 23 años, rondando esa edad, cabello morado hasta más debajo de los hombros, un uniforme de batalla negro con detalles negros, un pantalón camuflado gris, y unas botas, los ojos rojos.

\- Es hora de que despiertes – dijo la mujer, mientras golpeaba el cristal y lo atravesaba.

El cristal comenzó a romperse, mientras enormes grietas aparecían en él, poco a poco las grietas lo cubrieron completamente y el cristal se rompió.

Los pedazos cayeron al suelo en un resonador eco.

De entre los restos emergieron dos figuras, una esfera y un humanoide, los que en antaño habían sido los peores enemigos del universo.

Así es, la peor villana que había tocado el universo, había regresado, Kyle de Auraxis caminaba entre los vivos una vez más.

Se le veía aturdía, pero estaba igual a como en el momento en el que había sido derrotada.

Deadwing, el temible dragón que había acabado con casi todos con los que se le opusieron ahora su forma de esfera era de color negro con morado.

Lentamente la ex reina, recobro la visión a los pocos minutos, pero no era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

\- Madre – dijo la peli morada impidiendo que Kyle callera al suelo.

Esas palabras hicieron clic en la mente de Kyle, y rápidamente trato de reconocer la voz de la que ahora la sostenía.

Su mirada borrosa se esclareció casi al instante, y rápidamente reconoció a la persona que la sostenía.

\- ¿Onixia? – Dijo Kyle posando su mano en la mejilla de la mujer – Eres tu –

La peli morada asintió.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kyle – Pensé que habías muerto –

\- No, solo desaparecí – dijo Onixia – Pero debo disculparme contigo, no debí haberme ido de esa manera, suplico tu perdón –

\- Lo pasado ya es pasado, hija mía – dijo Kyle con voz cansada - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- El rumor se rego por toda la galaxia cuando te derrotaron – dijo Onixia – Tarde 4 meses en poder dar contigo –

\- No puedo creerlo, solo han pasado 4 meses, me parecieron años cuando estuve allí – Kyle trato de caminar por si sola pero en su intento volvió a caer y fue sujetada por su hija – Maldita sea, los ancestros se han alimentado todo este tiempo de mi poder, apenas si puedo levantarme, voy a necesitar que me lleves a un lugar seguro hija, si los que me mataron saben que estoy con vida aprovecharan esta oportunidad –

\- Por supuesto madre – dijo Onixia – Puedes contar con mi ayuda –

\- Vamos a Auraxis – dijo Kyle – Pero no al palacio, recuerdas la casa de mi madre –

\- Así es – dijo Onixia

\- Llévame allí, hay alguien que puede ayudarnos, más bien dos personas – dijo Kyle

 **(-)**

Ya había amanecido en la casa de los Kuso, y para suerte de nuestro perezoso amigo Dan Kuso, hoy era sábado así que había podido dormir plácidamente.

Se levantó poco a poco y lanzo un potente bostezo.

\- Buenos días Drago – dijo Dan aun adormecido

\- Hola Dan – dijo Drago

\- Buenos días amigo – dijo saludando al Dan de Auraxis, pero él no estaba allí – Que extraño, ¿dónde está? –

\- Él no es como tú, quizás simplemente se despertó más temprano – dijo Drago

Dan bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina y allí estaba Akari que se encontraba desayunando.

\- Hola Dan – saludo amablemente

\- Hola Akari, oye y ¿tú hermano? – dijo Dan

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, no está arriba – pregunto Akari

\- No, pensé que ya había bajado – dijo Dan

\- Es muy extraño – dijo Akari

\- No aventuremos conclusiones, quizás solo salió temprano, puede que este con Kaira – dijo Diagon – De seguro está bien -

\- Si puede ser – dijo Akari no muy convencida

\- Ya verás que llegaremos a donde Marucho y estará sano y salvo – dijo Diagon

\- Eso espero – dijo Akari – No sé qué haría si lo perdiera, es la única familia que me queda –

 **(-)**

Una incesante tormenta acompañada de lluvias torrenciales y relámpagos de color rojos, azotaban un pequeño pueblo en Auraxis en el que se encontraba una gran casa de campo rodeada por un inmenso bosque.

Dos pelirojas al frente a una chimenea se encontraban resguardándose de la tormenta.

\- ¿Sucede algo mama? – pregunto Rei

\- Siento que algo pasado, pero no sé qué es – dijo Isuke – Es una sensación familiar, muy familiar –

Antes de que Rei dijera algo la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de golpe, mientras las gotas de lluvia entraban a torrentes.

Isuke y Rei giraron su mirada y ambas casi lanzaron un grito de impresión.

Kyle estaba frente a la puerta, apoyándose como podía en Onixia.

\- ¿Kyle, eres tú? – Dijo Isuke acercándose - ¿En verdad?

Kyle saco una sonrisa, como pudo.

\- Creo que esta vez la que revivió fue otra – dijo Kyle de manera ironiaca

Isuke la hubiera abrazado de no ser porque sabía que a su hermana no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

\- Como supiste que estábamos aquí – dijo Isuke

\- Supuse que este sería el primer lugar al que vendrías – dijo Kyle y supuse bien - ¿Me invitas a pasar hermana? –

\- Es tu casa después de todo – dijo Isuke

Kyle entro siendo llevada por Onixia y luego por las personas que habían la habían acompañado, revelando sus apariencias, curiosamente todas eran mujeres más o menos de 17 años.

La primera de ellas era un rostro familiar era Kassie, la cual había escapado del lugar después de la derrota de la reina.

La segunda era una chica de cabello anaranjado, ojos cafés y una chaqueta larga color naranja claro y pantalones blancos, se llamaba Ana

La tercera, tenía el cabello azul celeste y una mirada dura e intimidante, llevaba una túnica color azul oscuro que se abría en v, en la parte de sus piernas, se llamaba Sakari.

La cuarta, era un poco más joven que las demás, pero no tanto, tenía el cabello más blanco que pudiera existir, acompañado de ojos verdes, un buzo blanco entreabierto que dejaba ver una camisa amarilla, el ombligo descubierto, unos jeans pegados a sus pies y unas botas blancas, su nombre era Aika

La ultima era una rubia, ojos azules, y un traje rojo que iba debajo de una chaqueta larga de un rojo más claro, con pantalones de tela negros y unas botas del mismo color con detalles rojos.

Onixia dejo a Kyle en una silla.

Isuke desvió su mirada hacia la peli morada, la observo por unos segundos, le parecía conocida y luego de una muy detenida mirada se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Onixia – dijo impresionad - ¿Eres tú?, pero estabas… –

\- Muerta – dijo Onixia – Creo que en estos días es muy común que esto pase hoy día –

Después de unos minutos y de que pasaran ciertas presentaciones entre los presentes, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar.

\- Bueno Isuke tú has estado aquí por más tiempo, que paso con Auraxis en mis 4 meses de ausencia – dijo Kyle con voz cansada

\- Te lo diré rápidamente, está fragmentado y prácticamente aún no se ha decidido quien tomara el mando – dijo Isuke – Guerra civil en simples palabras –

\- Solo bastaron 4 meses para que todo lo que logramos se derrumbara – dijo Kyle enojada

\- Esos peleadores van a pagar por esto – dijo Deadwing, se le notaba sumamente furioso y desesperado

\- Tranquilízate Deadwing – dijo Kyle – Aun no estamos en condiciones de pelear, si peleamos ahora solo seremos derrotados una vez mas

\- Un momento – dijo Onixia – Antes de que continuemos, que fue lo que paso con Dan y con Akari –

Rei trago saliva y comenzó a silbar una melodía algo pegajosa, Kyle intercambio miradas con Kassie y esta solo le desvió la mirada.

Luego poso su mirada en Isuke la cual asintió.

\- Hija lamento decirte que tus hermanos, fueron los que me traicionaron – dijo Kyle lentamente – Y Dan fue uno de los que me derroto –

\- ¿Qué? – Grito Onixia – Como pasó eso –

\- Fueron engañados querida – dijo Kyle con voz cansada – Pero supongo que contigo aquí, quizás podamos recuperarlos, confió en que con tu ayuda podremos lograrlo –

\- Cuenta conmigo – dijo Onixia

Un ruido se escuchó en el piso de arriba y todos se enmudecieron.

\- ¿Hay alguien más en esta casa? – dijo Kyle

\- No – dijo Rei seria

\- Solo estábamos nosotras – dijo Isuke

\- Iré a ver – dijo Onixia – Aryn conmigo –

La rubia de ropas rojas se levantó de su asiento con una mirada muy seria.

En el segundo piso, un castaño había entrado por una ventana.

\- Rayos, espero que no haya nadie – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿No deberíamos estar buscando información en el palacio? – dijo Burning Drago en su hombro

\- Cuando mi hermana desapareció fue el primer lugar donde busque indicios – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Creo que Kyle tenía un lugar donde guardaba muchas cosas que no quería que mi padre supiera, buscaremos si hay algo allí –

Salió de la habitación por la que había entrado y avanzo por un pasillo que daba con unas escaleras centrales y a varias habitaciones.

Dan de Auraxis sintió como una figura corrió rápidamente por su retaguardia.

Sus instintos se encendieron inmediatamente, y genero una llamarada en su mano derecha.

\- Sé que estas aquí – dijo retador – Sal de una vez –

Una figura se abalanzo sobre él desde el lado contrario, tomándolo por sorpresa y sujetando su mano haciendo que perdiera la llamarada, Dan de Auraxis se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

\- Valla, valla, pero si es Dan Kuso, el tiempo definitivamente te ha hecho ver mucho más guapo – dijo la voz de una chica con un tono de deseo y rebelando su rostro – Hola querido me extrañaste –

\- Aryn – grito Dan de Auraxis

\- Me encanta que me recuerdes, y espero que estés feliz de verme, así como yo lo estoy de verte – dijo la rubia divertida – Ahora ven conmigo hay alguien que quiere verte –

Casi a rastras Aryn llevo a Dan de Auraxis a la sala de estar y Dan paso su mirada por todos los presente.

Reconoció a Rei la cual lo saludo enérgicamente, Kassie y a Isuke.

Su mente salto rápidamente a la persona que estaba al lado de Isuke, se quedó estático y no noto que Aryn lo llevo hasta una silla.

\- No puede ser – dijo Dan de Auraxis enojado – Estas con vida –

\- Esa es forma de saludar a tu madre – dijo Kyle burlona y tosiendo un poco – Daniel creo que vamos a tener que hablar muy detenidamente, además de que quiero saber qué es lo que tú y Akari han hecho en estos 4 meses, y por supuesto que ha pasado con mi nuera Kaira –

Aryn puso cara de asco y furia ante esto para seguidamente soltarlo y una mano con mucha más fuerza hizo que Dan se sentara en la silla.

\- Si hermanito – dijo Onixia saliendo por detrás de él y colocándose al lado de su madre – Hablemos esto en familia –

Dan de Auraxis apenas si se lo pudo creer y abrió la boca para decir estas palabras en voz baja.

\- Onixia –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, el cual hare en paralelo con El poder de las sombras, léanlo porfis, intentare sacar el poder de las sombras el miércoles y este el fin de semana en caso de no poder, pues será una semana uno y la otra el otro.**

 **En fin nos leemos luego.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La Cruda Verdad

**Hola a todos sean bienvenidos al capítulo 2, intro corta porque de seguro quieren empezar ya.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA CRUDA VERDAD**

Dan de Auraxis había obtenido lo que buscaba, aunque no de la forma en que lo quería y desgraciadamente también se había enterado que una de las personas que más odiaba había vuelto a la vida.

\- ¿Y dime cómo has estado? – dijo Kyle con maldad y a la vez siguiendo con voz sumamente agotada

\- Mejor que tú, por lo que veo – dijo Dan de Auraxis sin dejarse intimidar

\- No debes preocuparte por esto – dijo Kyle – Solo es algo temporal hasta que recupere todas mis fuerzas –

\- Vi como despareciste – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Como diablos puedes estar viva –

\- Creo que olvidaste un detalle del poder que adquirí – dijo Kyle – No puede ser destruido, solo contenido, aunque debo admitir que esta vez los ancestros fueron más creativos –

\- En cuanto como regrese a la vida, bueno eso se lo debo a Onixia – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis dejo de prestarle atención y puso su mirada en la peli morada.

La observo por unos minutos y apenas si se lo podía creer, había salido con intenciones de saber algo de su hermana.

Y ahora la había encontrado, pero no como él hubiera querido y menos con su madre de por medio.

La situación haba pasado de ser una simple búsqueda de información sobre el paradero de su hermana desaparecida, ahora había cambiado a ser un intento de escape, debía avisarle a los otros cuanto antes.

\- Te veo distraído hermano – dijo Onixia - ¿No estas feliz de verme?

\- Si – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Pero no de esta manera –

Kyle dejo salir una ligera sonrisa.

\- Tan enojado estas de ver a tu madre otra vez – dijo Kyle

\- Sabes muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle se rio ante esto mientras Dan de Auraxis se tensaba, había olvidado las frías risas que solía hacer su madre, el mero hecho de que lo volviera a hacer le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Sigues siendo igual de insolente como el día en que me venciste – dijo Kyle

\- Y tú sigues siendo igual de manipuladora que siempre – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Que es lo que esperas ganar con esto, te vencimos una vez lo volveremos a hacer –

Kyle amplio su sonrisa.

\- No estés tan seguro – dijo Kyle negando con su dedo – Después de todo lo que no me mata, solo me hace más fuerte –

\- Vas a pelear entonces – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Te puedo dar el gusto –

\- Aunque me encantaría aplastarte – dijo Kyle – En el estado en que estoy no voy a pelar, deberás ser paciente si quieres tratar de vencerme –

\- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Creo que eso es algo en lo que te equivocas – dijo Kyle – Ya que ahora sabes demasiado –

\- Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de escapar – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por supuesto, te entrene muy bien – dijo Kyle – Te voy a ofrecer un trato así nos ahorramos las molestias, una batalla, si ganas te dejare ir, pero si pierdes te quedas aquí –

\- ¿Porque debería aceptar eso? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Somos 9 contra 1, 500 si tomamos en cuenta los del pueblo que siguen siendo leales – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis apretó los dientes.

\- Trato hecho – dijo Dan de Auraxis - ¿Quién va a pelear?

\- Onixia – dijo Kyle, mientras la aludida le devolvía la mirada – No tendrás problema verdad –

\- Para nada – dijo Onixia para después mirar a Dan de Auraxis – Sera por los viejos tiempos –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció? – dijo cierta peli azul

Dan y Akari habían llegado a la casa de Marucho, pero se dieron cuenta que allí tampoco sabían nada de él.

\- Se despertó muy temprano y desapareció – dijo Akari

\- No es común en el – dijo Diagon

\- ¿Dageron, no sabes a dónde fue? – pregunto Kaira

\- La verdad no, nunca dice a donde va – dijo Dageron – Aunque últimamente lo he notado diferente –

\- ¿Cómo que diferente? – pregunto Kaira

\- Más distante es una palabra más acertada – dijo Dageron - Le pregunta, y me dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse -

\- Genial – dijo Akari sarcásticamente – Eso me pone más tranquila –

\- ¿Asuha no seba nada? – pregunto Dan

\- Asuha se fue a Itsvan esta mañana – dijo Dageron – Dijo que volvía mañana –

\- ¿Y si se fue con ella? – Dijo Drago – Es su aprendiz después de todo –

\- Puede ser – dijo Akari – Espero que se encuentre bien –

 **(-)**

La lluvia había parado, y ahora en una explanada que había en la parte trasera de la casa, Dan de Auraxis y Onixia se encontraban frente a frente, con los demás auraxianos observando no muy lejos de allí.

\- Listo para esto hermanito – dijo Onixia – Quiero ver que tan poderoso te has vuelto –

\- No te confíes Onixia, yo no soy fácil de derrotar – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso lo sé, escuche muchas cosas de ti _"Dragón de Auraxis"_ – dijo Onixia – Carta Portal Lista –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al ataque Nefarian Darkus –

Un Dragón de cuatro patas surgió en medio de una tormenta de fuego, tenía dos gigantescas alas negras y se paraba en cuatro patas, en su cuello bajaba una membrana de piel, tenía gran cantidad de espinas moradas que recorrían su lomo y un pequeño cuerno en la nariz, dos ojos amarillos, unas fauces llenas de afilados dientes y un color de piel negro con morado.

\- Estoy listo para la batalla – dijo el feroz Bakugan

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan surge, con todo Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus –

Burning Drago apareció en un poderoso tornado de fuego mientras rugía de manera amenazadora.

\- No te vayas a confiar – dijo Burning Drago

\- Un bakugan impresionante – dijo Onixia - ¿Qué opinas Nefarian? –

\- No hay que confiarnos – dijo el bakugan Darkus

\- Muy bien, Poder Activado: Rugido Sombra – dijo Onixia

Nefarian lanzo una poderosa cortina de humo repleta de energía a gran velocidad.

\- Poder Activado: Rugido de Fusión – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago lanzo su poderoso rugido que disipo el ataque completamente, pero cuando se disipo, Nefarian ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo Burning Drago

Burning Drago estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento, incluso el movimiento de una de las ramas de los árboles de hojas rojas que rodeaban el lugar seria notado por el atento dragón.

\- No tienes que buscarme más – dijo una voz detrás del mientras una poderosas llamarada color morado aparecieron de la nada y le dieron en la espalda, haciendo que no pudiera continuar volando y callera al suelo.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Burning Drago adolorido

Nefarian dejo de ser invisible mientras soltaba gran cantidad de humo morado mientras descendía al suelo.

\- No te confíes aun – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Poder Activado: Flama de la Guerra –

Burning Drago lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Nefarian el cual la esquivo con algo de dificultad, pero en su descuido quedo completamente indefenso.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Cuchillas Rojas + Impulso Infernal – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago brillo en un tono rojizo mientras sus garras se iluminaban en una combinación de fuego rojo y negro.

Burning Drago se elevó a una gran velocidad y ataco a Nefarian lanzándose en picado realizando un poderoso ataque.

Nefarian comenzó a defenderse como podía, pero los ataques de Burning Drago eran demasiado rápidos como para ser desviados o bloqueados fácilmente, sin embargo Onixia ya tenía un as bajo la manga.

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Pantano Oscuro –

El suelo se convirtió en un pantano de color morado que ralentizo el avance de Burning Drago, al mismo tiempo enredaderas muy gruesas lo sujetaron tanto de manos como pies.

\- Rayos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Poder Activado: Terror del Elba – dijo Onixia

Nefarian lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego morado corrupto, el ataque dio directamente en el blanco e hiso que Burning Drago volviera a su forma de esfera.

Energía Vital de Dan Kuso 40%

Dan de Auraxis recogió a Drago del suelo mientras Nefarian caía en la mano de Onixia.

\- Esto no es bueno – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Es poderoso – dijo Burning Drago

\- Creo que la paz nos ha ablandado – dijo Dan de Auraxis – No cometamos el mismo error –

\- Listo para el segundo round Dan – dijo Onixia

\- Cuenta con ello – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Carta Portal Lista –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Por la Revancha Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, con todo Nefarian Darkus – dijo Onixia – Poder Activado: Niebla Toxica

Nefarian abrió su boca y lanzo una niebla muy densa de color morado que si hacia contacto con otro bakugan causaría un inmenso dolor.

Cosa que aprendió Burning Drago de la mala manera ya que apenas su pie rozo un poco la niebla el dolor se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Burning Drago se elevó para evitar que el letal veneno volviera a afectarlo.

Nefarian volvió a elevarse mientras por su boca seguía expulsando dicha niebla pero en menor medida.

\- Piensas rápido – dijo Onixia que estaba en la cabeza de Nefarian – También creciste mucho –

\- Es lo que sucede cuando pasan 6 años – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Bueno no me dejaron opción – dijo Onixia – Lamento no haber estado con ustedes –

Dan de Auraxis guardo silencio unos momentos.

\- No tienes nada porque disculparte, tuviste tus razones – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Pero no voy a permitir que Kyle vuelva a causar destrucción en el universo –

\- No si yo te convenzo de lo contrario hermanito – dijo Onixia – Ataca Nefarian –

Nefarian se lanzó en un feroz ataque con sus fauces aun expulsando el letal veneno tratando de que Burning Drago lo tocara o se viera afectado por el.

\- No hoy hermana – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Poder Activado: Armadura de Khaine –

El cuerpo de Burning Drago comenzó a emitir una energía sumamente caliente y que al mismo tiempo evitaba que la niebla toxica tuviera efecto en él.

Comenzó entonces una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Nefarian atacando con su cola y sus fauces y Burning Drago atacando con sus garras.

Ambos dragones luchaban violentamente, mientras cada vez que alguno lograba enganchar un golpe contra su rival el cielo se iluminaba ya sea de color morado o rojo debido al poder liberado.

\- Ninguno de los dos ha perdido practica – dijo Kyle sonriendo con frialdad

\- Son tus hijos después de todo – dijo Isuke

\- Es increíble – dijo Ana – Están al mismo nivel –

\- Ninguna de nosotras le pudo dar pelea alguna vez – dijo Sakari – Parece imposible –

\- Bueno estamos hablando del Dragón de Auraxis – dijo Aika

\- Poder Activado: Destrucción de Khaine - dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago genero una esfera roja de energía pura con sus manos y la lanzo contra Nefarian.

El Dragón Darkus recibió el ataque directamente y por poco cae al suelo, pero para sorpresa de Dan de Auraxis se pudo mantener en pie.

\- Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme Danny – dijo Onixia

\- Tengo mucho más hermana – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Carta Portal Abierta: Inferno

El campo de batalla se rodeó de llamas sumamente abrazadoras.

\- Poder Activado: Lluvia de Destrucción – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago disparo una esfera de energía roja que exploto en el aire y genero una lluvia de fuego sobre Nefarian hasta que finalmente no resistió más y volvió a su forma de esfera.

La zona que genero la carta portal desapareció y los dos hermanos cayeron al suelo completamente de pie.

Energía Vital de Onixia 60%

Onixia recogió a Nefarian del suelo.

\- Muy impresionante – dijo Onixia – No me esperaba esa jugada, pero esta última ronda será la definitiva –

\- Terminemos con esto Onixia – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Me gusta como piensas hermano – dijo Onixia – Carta Portal Lista

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Con todo hasta el final Nefarian –

\- Dalo por hecho –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sin cuartel Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus –

\- Cuenta conmigo Dan –

\- Poder Activado: Carbón Oscuro – dijo Onixia

Nefarian lanzo una bola de fuego morado con rocas ardiendo dentro de ellas.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo Infernal – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago extendió sus manos y genero un escudo de fuego, el ataque de Nefarian impacto con el escudo y levanto una cortina de humo.

\- Poder Activado: Garras de la Destrucción – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Burning Drago cubrió sus manos de fuego rojo y se lanzó al ataque.

Las zarpas envueltas en fuego no fueron problema para que Nefarian siguiera atacando ferozmente.

\- Poder Activado: Efecto Halo Oscuro – dijo Onixia

Los ojos de Nefarian se encendieron en relámpagos y comenzó a generar bolas de energía que emanaban rayos allá donde miraba.

Burning Drago pudo a duras penas esquivar dos de estas letales esferas de energía, pero para su desgracia, dos de ellas aparecieron de la nada por la espalda y le dieron directamente haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien Drago? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Descuida Dan – dijo Burning Drago levantándose – Aun puedo pelear –

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Onixia mientras Nefarian aterrizaba en el suelo – Carta Portal Abierta: Última Batalla –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Esta carta portal obliga a que el siguiente ataque sea el último – dijo Onixia – Amplifica los poderes que se usen, así que saca lo mejor de tu arsenal –

\- ¿Porque usarías eso? – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Podría ser más perjudicial que beneficioso –

\- Tengo mis razones hermano – dijo Onixia

\- En ese caso – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Poder Activado: Rugido del Dragón Infernal –

\- Así me gusta, Poder Activado: Terror Nocturno – dijo Onixia

Ambos Dragones lanzaron una poderosa llamarada, la de Nefarian de color negro y la de Burning Drago de color rojo, ambas llamaradas chocaron en el aire, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no se mantuvieron, el ataque exploto inmediatamente generando una cortina de humo.

Los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos a excepción de dos, Kyle e Isuke observaron como el ataque explotaba.

\- Ya sabes quién gano cierto – dijo Isuke divertida

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Kyle

El humo se fue disipando poco a poco hasta que finalmente revelo el resultado de la batalla.

Dan de Auraxis estaba en el suelo con la esfera de Burning Drago a su lado, Onixia estaba de pie al frente de su hermano.

Energía Vital de Onixia 20%

Energía Vital de Dan Kuso 0%

Onixia se acercó lentamente hacia su hermano.

\- Aun no conoces todos mis trucos – dijo Onixia – Mi querido hermano y espero cumplas tu promesa –

Dan de Auraxis lanzo un potente suspiro.

\- Lo hare – dijo entre dientes

\- Que bueno es escuchar eso – dijo Kyle llegando junto a Dan de Auraxis – A lo mejor recapacitas –

\- No cuentes con ello – dijo Dan de Auraxis hostil

\- Bueno ya veremos – dijo Kyle – Y quita esa cara, estás en tu casa –

Kyle se retiró del lugar junto con el resto de presente, a excepción de una persona.

\- ¿Y dime como esta Akari? – dijo Onixia

\- Tu reviviste a Kyle – dijo Dan de Auraxis - ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –

\- Vamos Danny, tan mala visión tienes de mi – dijo Onixia

\- Esta bien – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Aunque no sé cómo se tomara esto cuando se entere –

\- No pienses en eso ahora – dijo Onixia tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Dan de Auraxis acepto la ayuda – Busca una habitación, descansa un poco -

Onixia comenzó a retirarse del lugar, pero volteo una última vez para mirar a su hermano.

\- Fue una buena batalla – dijo Onixia retirándose finalmente

\- Que bonita encrucijada no crees Drago – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Estamos metidos en un buen lio – dijo Burning Drago

\- Aunque podemos usarlo a nuestro favor, para averiguar qué es lo que traman – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Dan de Auraxis entro de nuevo a la enorme casa de campo, con olor a antiguo, en la cual la madera rechinaba en algunos lugares.

\- Veamos donde quedaba esa habitación – dijo Dan de Auraxis subiendo las escaleras centrales y examinando los pasillos, la enorme casa tenía 3 pisos.

En su camino se encontró con Sakari y con Ana las cuales simplemente lo ignoraron.

Pero se encontró con alguien conocido también.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Danny – dijo Rei abrazándolo

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Rei –

\- Bueno habrá más compañía por aquí, esto se sentía muy solo – dijo Rei – Nos vemos luego –

\- Había olvidado ese entusiasmo que siempre mantenía – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras veía a Rei irse

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y siguió avanzando hasta que llego a unas escaleras más pequeñas y subió un piso más.

\- Si por aquí era, lo recuerdo bien – dijo mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo pero para su desgracia…

\- Hola Danny – dijo Aryn desde atrás

Dan no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sin darse cuenta ahora estaba contra la pared y con Aryn muy, muy cerca de él.

\- Fue una buena batalla – dijo Aryn de manera seductora

\- Lo notaste – dijo Dan de Auraxis sumamente nervioso

\- Hay no te pongas así – dijo Aryn – Tu sabes que me amas –

\- Escucha Aryn, lo nuestro bueno no… - Antes de que Dan de Auraxis terminara Aryn le puso en su boca

\- No Danny tú me escuchas – dijo Aryn – Tú me perteneces, eres mío y de nadie más, lo fuiste cuando teníamos 10 años y lo eres ahora y no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado –

Tras esto la rubia se retiró no sin antes guiñarle el ojo.

\- Y yo que pensaba que Keira era insoportable – dijo Dan de Auraxis yéndose del lugar después de ese incomodo momento

Llego a una puerta al final del pasillo y la abrió lentamente y cuando la vio por dentro una inmensa nostalgia lo invadió.

 **(-)**

En un despacho en el segundo piso, muy al estilo antiguo, se encontraban Kyle, Isuke e Onixia.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – pregunto Isuke

\- Por ahora esperar – dijo Kyle – Aunque tarde o temprano los peleadores trataran de buscar a Dan, si desaparece mucho tiempo –

\- Y si lo dejamos ir será peor – dijo Isuke

\- Rayos – dijo Kyle – Podría recuperar mis fuerzas más rápido con la ayuda de Kaira, pero eso no es una opción viable en estos momentos –

\- ¿Quién es Kaira? – pregunto Onixia

Isuke dejo salir una ligera risa.

\- Solo digamos que mi sobrino tiene un pequeño interés amoroso y el sentimiento es mutuo – dijo Isuke

\- Valla, no me esperaba algo así de el – dijo Onixia – Y si Kaira sale a buscarlo y lo encuentra –

\- Onixia, eso sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar – dijo Kyle

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno es tardísimo por aquí así que seré breve, gracias por leer el capítulo y pasemos a los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Kyle volvió y muy pronto veras que más peligrosa que nunca, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno si leen el poder de las sombras, nos vemos en el transcurso de la semana, de lo contrario nos vemos el próximo fin, hasta otra.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sucesos Inesperados

**Drem yol lok señoras, señores y gérmenes, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo del Dragón de Auraxis disfrútenlo.**

 **CAPITULO 3: SUCESOS INESPERADOS**

Akari estaba al borde de la desesperación y eso se notaba con solo verla, tamborileaba rápidamente sus dedos sobre la mesa del laboratorio, se le veía muy nerviosa y agitada mientras esperaba muy impaciente.

Lo mismo pasaba con Kaira, por lo menos eso deducían todos ya que la peli azul no daba ningún tipo de señal solo mantenía su inexpresiva mirada.

Dentro del lugar que parecía un laboratorio con una maquina como la del profesor Michael, estaban Dan y Dageron los cuales esperaban muy pacientemente y Marucho que presionaba muy rápidamente el teclado de una terminal de control con una enorme pantalla.

\- Chicos ya pude contactarla – dijo Marucho y muy rápidamente todos se acercaron a la pantalla.

La pantalla comenzó a tener una gran interferencia pero poco a poco la imagen se aclaró y dejo ver a Asuha.

\- Chicos – dijo Asuha con voz entrecortada – No hay mucho tiempo, la comunicación no es muy buena –

\- No importa – dijo Akari rápidamente – Solo tenemos una pregunta –

\- Asuha, ¿Dan está contigo? – dijo Kaira acercándose más a la pantalla

\- ¿Dan?, no el no vino conmigo – dijo Asuha mientras la comunicación empeoraba - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –

\- Nada, no te preocupes – dijo Akari triste

Antes de que Asuha pudiera decir algo más la comunicación se cortó.

\- Maldición – dijo Kaira golpeando con fuerza la consola

\- Donde se habrá metido – dijo Akari

\- Chicas creo que deberían descansar, llevan trabajando todo el día y no han descansado ni un segundo – dijo Marucho

\- Marucho tiene razón – dijo Dageron – Estando preocupadas no van a lograr nada, además él siempre ha sabido cuidarse solo –

Kaira suspiro, en algo tenían razón con alterarse no lograría nada, pero eso no significaría que se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Vienes Akari? – pregunto Dan

\- La verdad Dan – dijo Akari – Me gustaría quedarme por si hay alguna noticia, si a Marucho no le importa –

\- Claro que no Akari, eres bienvenida cuando quieras – dijo Marucho sonriente

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Dan despidiéndose

 **(-)**

La mansión estaba en un completo silencio y no era de extrañar ya que todos estaban profundamente dormido.

La verdad era que esta casa se veía sumamente tétrica mientras más oscura estuviera.

Las penumbras duraron poco ya que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar.

Después de unos minutos de que el molesto sol le diera en pleno rostro durante varios minutos hasta que una nube lo tapara, Dan de Auraxis se despertó poco a poco.

Trato de moverse pero rápidamente logro sentir que no estaba solo en la cama individual, tenía un par de brazos abrazándolo, poco a poco se pudo liberar y levanto la sabana con la que se había cubierto.

\- Aryn – grito sobresaltándose haciendo que por poco callera de no ser porque Aryn aumento su agarre y lo volvió a atraer hacia ella.

Ahora estaban más pegados que antes y Dan de Auraxis estaba completamente rojo, había pasado de tener la piel pálida a estar completamente rojo.

\- Cállate, Danny aún es temprano – dijo Aryn apretando más su agarre

\- ¿Aryn que haces acá? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis con algo de enojo

\- De que hablas, yo escogí esta habitación – dijo Aryn señalando un saco rojo en medio de la habitación – Tu solo entraste a media noche –

\- Si – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Pero tú no estabas en esta cama –

\- Oh vamos Danny, sé que te gusta – dijo Aryn

Si esto fuera una situación normal Dan de Auraxis probablemente la habría sacado a patadas, pero desgraciadamente el seguía siendo alguien de honor, así que prefirió encontrar una excusa.

\- Sabes ya se me quitaron las ganas de dormir – dijo Dan de Auraxis liberándose del agarre de Aryn y bajando de la cama todo con una velocidad sorprendente y saliendo rápidamente con Burning Drago cerca de él.

Aryn hizo un puchero para después dejar ver una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Por qué lo molestas tanto? – dijo un Bakugan rojo

\- Me parece divertido – dijo Aryn – Además es bastante lindo –

Dan de Auraxis respiraba agitadamente mientras se pegaba a la pared.

\- Bien, a partir de ahora duermo en otro lado – dijo Dan de Auraxis, que ahora llevaba una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta roja oscura con un águila blanca en la espalda, pantalones negros y botas negras militares.

\- Creo que decías la verdad al decir que era insoportable – dijo Burning Drago – Me pregunto qué te hará Kaira cuando se entere -

\- A Kaira no le decimos de esto, ¿Entendido? – dijo Dan

\- Entendido – dijo Burning Drago divertido – Si es que ella no se da cuenta –

Burning Drago estaba a punto de estallar a carcajadas cuando alguien más interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Y quién es Kaira? – pregunto Onixia apareciendo de improviso con Rei

\- Nadie en espacial – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Rei – Ustedes tienen algo –

\- Tu siempre espiando, ¿Cierto Rei? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No se dé que hablas primo – dijo Rei ocultando una risa

\- ¿Y es verdad? – pregunto Onixia sonriendo divertida

\- Si, es verdad –

\- Ah, mi hermano se enamoró – dijo Onixia casi aguantándose la risa

\- A mí no me parece gracioso – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Espero que algún día se pase por aquí – dijo Rei

\- Yo espero que no – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Con Aryn aquí es una receta para el desastre –

\- ¿Tan mala es? – dijo Onixia

\- Es de las que te pega una patada si te sientas en el lugar equivocado en el cine – dijo Dan de Auraxis estremeciéndose

Onixia soltó una ligera risa.

\- Sabes algún día me gustaría conocerla – dijo Onixia

\- Y a mí me gustaría el saber porque desapareciste – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Onixia sonrió.

\- Creo que dejare esa historia para otro día – dijo retirándose

 **(-)**

\- Ya hermana tranquila – dijo Keira recostada sobre una cama mientras leía una revista

\- Tu estarías tranquila si Dageron hubiera sido el que desapareció – dijo Kaira enojada

\- No – dijo Keira – Pero estamos hablando de Danny, el Dragón de Auraxis, no le paso nada quédate tranquila –

Auraxis – dijo Kaira chasqueando los dedos – Eso es, no hemos buscado en Auraxis –

\- No me digas que piensas ir – dijo Keira

\- Eso es lo que voy a hacer – dijo Kaira

\- Entonces voy contigo – dijo Keira

\- No necesito que te quedes, si no regreso en 3 días alguien tendrá que decirle a los otros a donde fui – dijo Kaira – Lo harás –

\- Por supuesto – dijo Keira – Pero como encontraras a Dan en Auraxis –

\- Voy a ver a una vieja amiga – dijo Kaira retirándose

\- Envíale mis saludos – dijo Keira – Mucha suerte hermana – dijo en voz baja

Kaira camino muy rápidamente y llego finalmente a la sala del transportador, pero para su desgracia escucho ruidos que venían de adentro.

\- Creo que hay alguien – dijo Quasar

\- Sea quien sea, no me va a detener – dijo Kaira empujando la puerta

\- Ah hola Kaira – dijo Akari con voz nerviosa junto a los controles del transportador – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Creo que lo mismo que tu – dijo Kaira – Vas a Auraxis, ¿Cierto? –

\- Así es, pensé que quizás estaría en el palacio – dijo Akari

\- No creo que sea prudente ir a una zona de guerra – dijo Kaira – Además se de alguien que quizás nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlo más fácil –

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Akari

\- Una amiga – dijo Kaira – Es una loca, pero es de fiar y se da cuenta de lo que pasa en Auraxis –

\- Entonces hagamos eso – dijo Akari - ¿Qué pasa si no volvemos? –

\- Keira les dirá a donde fuimos – dijo Kaira

\- Rubí hará los mismo – dijo Akari mientras el portal se abría – Lista –

\- Desde el inicio – dijo Kaira y ambas entraron al portal

 **(-)**

El portal se abrió en medio de un callejón y ambas auraxianas cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Akari adolorida

\- Bienvenida a Noreya – dijo Kaira – Este es el lugar donde nací –

Akari asomo su cabeza por el callejón y vio las calles de una ciudad de tamaño considerable aunque con gran parte de los edificios destruidos.

\- Tu ciudad, se ve un poco descuidada – dijo Akari

\- Si tenemos un poco de suerte quizás ella siga aquí – dijo Kaira – Sígueme –

Ambas Auraxianas se pusieron en marcha, Kaira trataba de caminar lo más cautelosamente posible, después de todo Auraxis ya no era el mismo planeta.

De vez en cuando se cruzaban con alguna persona que simplemente las ignoraba, era lo mejor, lo último que necesitaban era llamar la atención de personas indeseadas.

Akari no se dio cuanta cuanto caminaron por los callejones y calles de esa destruida ciudad.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de lo que parecía una taberna.

\- Es aquí – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – dijo Akari

Antes de que la peli azul respondiera, un joven auraxiano de cabello azul salió disparado por una de las ventanas del lugar.

\- Si vuelves por aquí, no seré tan considerada – dijo una voz dentro del lugar.

\- Es aquí – dijo Kaira sonriendo y empujando las puertas

Cuando ambas entraron, se encontraron con que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, olía a viejo pero tenía cierto encanto a rustico.

La única alma en ese lugar con las sillas sobre las mesas era una adolescente, misma edad de Kaira, cabello negro corto pero con un curioso mechón rojo.

Iba vestida con una camisa negra y un jean, su piel era como la de todos los Auraxianos completamente pálida.

\- Te dije que te largaras – dijo la pelinegra iracunda

\- No lo recuerdo – dijo Kaira sonriendo

La pelinegra se volteo mientras dejaba el trapo con el que estaba limpiando la barra y observo a la peli azul.

\- Kaira – dijo Acercándose – Cuanto tiempo – dijo sonriendo

\- A mi también me alegra verte Ryuko – dijo Kaira mientras ambas se saludaban con un abrazo

\- Casi 2 años y sigues siendo igual – dijo Kaira

\- Bueno la gente nunca cambia – dijo Ryuko – ¿Les ofrezco algo?, aunque sospecho que esto no es solo una visita social – dijo apoyándose contra la barra.

\- Y es porque así es – dijo Kaira – Estamos buscando a alguien –

\- ¿El Dragón de Auraxis? – dijo Ryuko

\- Como supiste – dijo Akari confundida

\- Porque lo vi – dijo Ryuko – Ayer fue un día lluvioso, pero logre verlo desde la ventana, era imposible no reconocerlo –

\- Sabes hacia donde fue o si alguien más lo vio – pregunto Akari esperanzada

\- No, nadie más lo ha visto – dijo Ryuko – Lo siento –

\- Hablando de eso has notado algo extraño últimamente – dijo Kaira – Quizás con eso demos con el –

\- Extraño – dijo Ryuko pensativa – Creo que sí, y paso justo esta noche, a la media noche pasaron cosas muy extrañas –

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – dijo Akari

\- Verán cuando Kyle fue derrotada, un gran contingente de soldados auraxianos se quedó en la capital para protegerla de los saqueos – dijo Ryuko – Pero ayer todas esas tropas, pasaron por esta misma calle –

\- Es muy extraño – dijo Kaira - ¿Sabes a donde se dirigían? –

\- Alguien me dijo que se dirigían a Istros – dijo Ryuko

\- No es coincidencia – dijo Akari – Istros es la ciudad natal de mi abuela, quizás sea un buen lugar para comenzar la búsqueda –

\- No perdemos nada – dijo Kaira

\- Si quieren las puedo llevar – dijo Ryuko mostrando unas llaves

\- No queremos ser molestia – dijo Kaira

\- Cual molestia, estoy aburrida y esto suena interesante – dijo Ryuko – Además llegaran más rápido a Istros con mi ayuda –

\- Esta bien – dijeron ambas

\- Muy bien, síganme – dijo Ryuko.

Ryuko abrió la puerta de un pequeño garaje y tanto Kaira como Akari ahogaron un pequeño grito.

\- Suban – dijo Ryuko encendiendo una moto de aspecto futurista y acelerándola

\- Pero manejas horrible – dijo Kaira

\- Oh vamos no lo hago tan mal – dijo Ryuko – Además he mejorado –

\- Suban será divertido – dijo una esfera negra y morado en el hombro de la chica del mechón rojo

Algo asustadas ambas Auraxianas subieron al vehículo.

\- Sujétense bien y mantengan brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo – dijo el bakugan

Tras esto la moto salió disparada del garaje y acelerando a una velocidad casi ilegal, mientras se movía rápidamente por el asfalto de la calle llena de agujeros de bala y esquivando varios cráteres producidos por explosiones.

\- Oye Ryuko – dijo Kaira mientras se sujetaba como podía – Que fue lo que pasó aquí –

\- Si hablas de que esto parece una zona de guerra es porque así fue – dijo Ryuko – Hace unos días este lugar estaba controlado por un señor de la guerra, ahora le pertenece a otro –

\- Valla, quien diría que el hecho de que Kyle desapareciera generara todo esto – dijo Akari

\- Es lo que sucede cuando hay un vacío en el poder y todos quieran llenarlo – dijo Ryuko – Aunque curiosamente Istros le sigue siendo leal a Kyle, por eso debemos ser cautelosas –

\- Entendido – dijo Kaira

El vehículo de dos ruedas continuo avanzando rápidamente por las calles de la destrozada ciudad hasta que finalmente salió a la carretera rodeada por árboles.

\- Llegaremos en 2 horas si no nos detenemos – dijo Ryuko

 **(-)**

Todos los peleadores se encontraban reunidos ante una gran pantalla.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste Marucho? – pregunto Keith

\- Hay problemas en Vectan – dijo Marucho – Alex mando un mensaje de ayuda, al parecer Darek escapo de prisión y está atacando la capital –

\- Otra vez Darek – dijo Elizabeth asqueada

\- Al parecer acusa a Althea de traición por colaborar con Auraxianos – dijo Marucho

\- Sea como sea iremos a ayudarlos – dijo Dan

\- Creo que es mejor que nosotros no vallamos – dijo Keira

\- No quieres ir – dijo Dageron incrédulo – Pero si tú eres de las que más dice que le aburre no tener una pelea –

\- Si pero si Darek la acusa de traición por colaborar con auraxianos, no es bueno echarle más leña al fuego – dijo Keira nerviosa

Todos la miraron aún más incrédulos que antes.

\- Eso es cierto, y muy listo – dijo Elizabeth estremeciéndose – Creo que tiene razón –

\- Si lo mejor es por ahora no meternos en esto, pero si la situación se vuelve critica pueden decirnos e iremos a ayudarlos – dijo Rubí

 **(-)**

\- Ya estamos llegando – dijo Ryuko

\- Menos mal, este asiento ya me está destrozando el trasero – dijo Akari adolorida

\- Además de que conduces como una loca – dijo Kaira

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo Ryuko frenando de golpe

\- Oye que te pasa – dijo Akari

\- Tenemos un problema – dijo Ryuko – Miren más adelante –

Tanto Akari como Kaira observaron hacia adelante.

La vía de 4 carriles estaba bloqueada por elevadas barricadas que formaban un angosto camino por el que solo cabría un vehículo, había hombres con fusiles láser e impermeables negros, y peor de todo, un tanque de inmenso tamaño y dos bakugan caos.

\- Este bien, esto es malo – dijo Kaira

\- Espero que traigan papeles o algo que las identifique, porque yo olvide los míos –

\- Lo mismo – dijeron ambas

\- En teoría podríamos pasar atacándolos – dijo Akari – Pero queremos pasar desapercibidas –

\- Un momento – dijo Ryuko - ¿No eres la hija de Kyle? –

\- No me gusta hablar de eso – dijo Akari – Pero la respuesta corta es si –

\- Pues solo les tienes que decir eso – dijo Ryuko señalando a los guardias – No te negaran la entrada –

\- Suena como un buen plan – dijo Kaira - ¿Lo harás? –

\- Esta bien, pero solo porque hay que encontrar a mi hermano – dijo Akari

La motocicleta volvió a emprender la marcha hasta que unos pocos minutos uno de los guardias levanto su mano para que se detuvieran.

\- Documentos – ordeno secamente

Kaira le dio un pequeño codazo a la castaña.

\- No traemos, pero mi nombre es Akari Kuso – dijo algo nerviosa

El soldado se puso abrió los ojos al igual que el resto que había podido escuchar, todos clavaron sus ojos en ella por unos segundos como si estuvieran examinándola detenidamente.

\- Oh discúlpeme majestad, debí haberla reconocido – dijo con respeto – Pueden pasar, su tía está en una casa en esa colina –

\- Gracias – dijo Akari nerviosa

\- Abran la barrera –

La moto salió muy rápido del lugar y solo hasta que estuvieron a pocos metros sus ocupantes pudieron hablar con libertad.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Ryuko

\- Por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde comenzar la búsqueda – dijo Akari

La sobrecargada motocicleta llego finalmente a la entrada de la pequeña ciudad, la ciudad era un bastión de lealtad hacia la reina supuestamente fallecida, había carteles, propaganda de apoyo y muchas banderas.

\- Esto es escalofriante – dijo Akari

\- Quien diría que habría alguien que aún le fuera leal – dijo Kaira

\- No los culpen – dijo Ryuko – Auraxis ahora ya no es lo mismo, y mientras más se recrudece la guerra en todos los rincones del planeta, más poder gana, aunque este muerta –

\- Supongo que cada cosa trae sus cosas malas y sus cosas buenas – dijo Akari

Después de unos minutos el vehículo de dos ruedas paro frente a un sendero que estaba rodeado de árboles.

\- Espera creo que sería bueno que una se quedara por si hay alguna emergencia – dijo Kaira

\- A Ryuko no la conocen pasara desapercibida – dijo Akari

\- Bueno yo esperaba ver el desenlace – dijo Ryuko – Pero si no aparecen antes del amanecer las buscare –

\- Es un trato – dijeron ambas

La chica del mechón rojo encendió una vez más su moto y salió del lugar antes de que alguien notara su presencia.

Ambas auraxianas decidieron que era mejor evitar el sendero de tierra así que comenzaron.

Comenzaron a avanzar por los alrededores del bosque, no apartándose mucho del sendero para poder guiarse en una dirección.

\- Detente – dijo Kaira – Viene alguien –

Ambas se detuvieron mientras por el sendero bajaban Sakari y Ana.

\- No entiendo porque nos tocan estas cosas a nosotras – dijo Sakari enojada

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres morir de hambre? – dijo Ana

\- Y porque no envían a Kassie o a Aika, tienen menor rango – dijo Sakari

\- Nadie acá tiene rango, los únicos que lo tuvieron fueron el Dragón de Auraxis y Rei – dijo Ana

Tras esto ambas voces se perdieron en la distancia.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Akari

\- Si, está aquí – dijo Kaira sacando un comunicador – Ryuko sigues ahí –

\- Así es –

\- Ponte a la espera y prepárate, puede ser que ya hayamos dado con el – dijo Kaira

\- Entendido –

\- Muy bien Akari, vamos a encontrarlo – dijo Kaira

El terreno se volvió cada vez más escarpado con cada paso que daban, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba ese detalle.

Finalmente después de mucho avanzar lograron llegar a las puertas de la mansión.

\- Valla, es un lugar tétrico – dijo Quasar

\- No sé porque, pero me parece sumamente conocido – dijo Akari

\- No perdamos el tiempo – dijo Kaira y ambas comenzaron a rodear la casa hasta que en la parte de atrás lograron encontrar una ventana que estaba al alcance.

\- Súbeme – dijo Akari

La ojiroja apoyo su pie en las manos de Kaira la cual la elevo hasta el alcance de la ventana.

Akari logro abrir la ventana y entrar, para luego con un poco de esfuerzo lograr levantar a Kaira.

\- No hay que separarnos, quien sea que este aquí, no es nuestro amigo – dijo Kaira

Entreabrieron la puerta de la habitación a la que habían entrado y se aseguraron de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Salieron al pasillo mientras caminaban lo más silenciosamente posible, siempre con pies ligeros.

\- Bueno esto es muy extraño – dijo Akari – Como vamos a encontrarlo, este lugar es enorme –

Una puerta frente a ellas se abrió de golpe y ellas solo pudieron pegarse lo más que pudieron a la pared.

De la puerta salieron Rei y Aryn.

\- De seguro solo fue la madera crujiendo – dijo Aryn – Esta casa ha visto mejores días –

\- Oye no sientes que nos observan – dijo Rei

Por suerte para Akari y Kaira tanto Aryn como Rei estaban de espaldas de ellas, por lo que comenzaron a retroceder, pero por desgracia Akari movió un cuadro en la pared y este cayó al suelo en mil pedazos.

Antes de que Rei y Aryn voltearan la mirada, ambas auraxianas ya habían emprendido la huida –

\- Alto – grito Aryn y ella y Rei comenzaron una persecución

Por suerte para y Kaira y Akari el lugar era un laberinto, bajaron por algunas escaleras y subieron otras pero aún tenían a las otras auraxianas pisándoles los talones.

\- Bien creo que las perdimos – dijo Akari sin dejar de correr.

Por desgracias estaban viendo hacia atrás y no vieron que había alguien delante de ellas.

\- ¿Quién fue el idio… - dijo Dan de Auraxis para luego percatarse con quien había chocado y pasar a alarmarse – ¡Akari!, ¡Kaira!, que hacen aquí –

\- Veníamos a buscarte – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Alguien las vio? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Si – dijo Akari

\- Rayos, escuchen deben irse – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No nos iremos sin ti – dijo Akari

\- No, escúchenme que estén aquí es peligroso – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Salgan de aquí y vuelvan a la tierra… -

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas Dan? – pregunto Onixia apareciendo detrás del castaño

Dan de Auraxis maldijo para sus adentros.

\- No son nadie, solo iban de paso – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Onixia murmuro un poco y se quedó observando fijamente a Akari.

\- Me pareces conocida – dijo Onixia

Antes de que Akari respondiera Rei y Aryn llegaron al lugar sumamente cansadas.

\- Akari – dijo Rei feliz y estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Kaira de no ser porque Dan le hiso señas para que ese último se lo guardara

\- Un momento – dijo Onixia comprendiendo todo – Akari –

\- Así es querida – dijo una voz sumamente fría

Akari abrió los ojos y se puso más pálida de lo normal, estaba sudando frio, no podía ser verdad simplemente no podía serlo.

Dan de Auraxis golpeo el suelo con fuerza, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Onixia se hiso a un lado dejando paso a Kyle, su mejoría era palpable, ahora podía caminar por sí sola, pero aún no estaba en condiciones de entablar batalla.

\- Te presento a tu querida media-hermana Akari – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Media qué? – dijo Akari incrédula

\- Y por supuesto a Kaira – dijo Kyle, tras decir esto Aryn apretó los dientes

\- En fin a que debo que hayas decidido venir a visitar a tu madre tan convaleciente – dijo Kyle burlona – No sabía que te preocupara tanto, pero ahora que ambas están aquí, creo que vamos a hacer grandes cosas –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno creo que las cosas se van a poner muy salvajes de ahora en adelante, ¿díganme que creen que pasara?, en fin ahora respondamos las review.**

 **DragoViking: Si ya te cayó mal mi trabajo está cumplido, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Me alegra que te esté gustando, nos vemos en el poder de las sombras.**

 **En fin nos vemos el miércoles en el poder de las sombras o el próximo fin de semana.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La Mejor Madre del Universo

**Drem yol lok, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo del dragón de auraxis, donde las cosas simplemente se pondrán complicadas para nuestros protagonistas, disfrútenlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 4: LA MEJOR MADRE DEL UNIVERSO**

Era como estar viviendo una horrible pesadilla, y eso esperaba que fuera, parpadeaba los ojos rápidamente para tratar de despertar esperando que si fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era.

\- Pareces confundida – dijo Kyle burlona - ¿No estas feliz de ver a tu madre? –

Akari no respondió, definitivamente lo habían arruinado, Dan se los había advertido pero ellas no lo escucharon, debieron haberlo hecho, ahora pensaba que quizás debió haberse tragado su preocupación y haberse quedado en la tierra o por lo menos haber venido con un poco más de ayuda.

\- Francamente no contaba con esto, mi plan original era esperar pacientemente, pero me hicieron el trabajo más fácil – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa tenebrosa – La verdad no esperaba que quisieras ver a tu madre de nuevo –

\- Estas con vida – dijo Akari entre dientes sin poder creérselo

\- Más que viva – dijo Kyle llena de una felicidad enfermiza – Y hambrienta de venganza –

Tanto Dan de Auraxis como su hermana se estremecieron ante las frías palabras de la ex monarca.

\- Ay no se preocupen por eso, por ahora hablaremos de negocios y trataremos de arreglar el problema como familia – dijo Kyle burlona

Casi a la fuerza Dan de Auraxis, Akari y Kaira fueron llevados a esa oficina de aspecto antiguo que había en la mansión, en la habitación estaban solo estaban presentes ellos, a pesar de que Onixia quería estar allí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Akari con hostilidad

\- 4 meses sin ver a tu madre y así es como te diriges a mí – dijo Kyle

\- Así es la única forma en la que me dirigiría a ti – dijo Akari

Dan de Auraxis le dio un ligero golpe con el codo tratando de que mantuviera su lenguaje, él le hubiera dicho lo mismo pero también era cauteloso y perfectamente sabía que Kyle ya no era la misma y sospechaba que ahora no sería tan tolerante.

Akari al sentir el ligero golpe supo que era lo que le quería decir su hermano, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para callarse.

Kyle sonrió en respuesta, ni siquiera hizo un gesto de la molestia que tenía al escuchar a su hija, porque sabía que ahora tenía todas las cartas en la mano.

\- ¿Enserio quieres seguir siendo insolente conmigo? – dijo Kyle

\- No es insolencia cuando te lo mereces – dijo Akari

Kyle amplio su sonrisa.

\- ¡Onixia! – Dijo Kyle y la peli morada abrió la puerta de la habitación – Saca a tu hermano y a Kaira de aquí, quiero hablar con Akari a solas –

\- En serio crees que voy a dejar que hagas eso – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No te estoy dando a elegir – dijo Kyle enojada mientras Onixia sacaba a Dan y a Kaira mientras la puerta se cerraba estruendosamente.

\- ¿Y bien, ahora que sigue Kyle? – dijo Akari con enojo

\- Te lo advierto, no voy a tolerar más tus insolencias querida – dijo Kyle

\- Pues que pena – dijo Akari – Porque es lo que mereces –

Un potente sonido se escuchó en la habitación, Kyle le había dado una poderosa cachetada y ahora su mejilla estaba roja y ella en el suelo.

Akari paso su mano por la zona donde recibió el potente golpe, estaba aturdida, todo ante la mirada completamente preocupada de Diagon.

\- Te lo advertí – dijo Kyle furiosa levantándola – ¿Ya estas más receptiva querida? –

Akari trago saliva, debió haber escuchado a su hermano, Kyle ya no era la misma

\- Te tendí una mano amiga cuando los Vectan trataron de matarte – dijo Kyle – Y me escupiste en la cara, pero ya se acabó –

\- ¿Vas a matarme? – pregunto Akari con una mirada asesina

Kyle estaba satisfecha, había sido muy fácil hacer que su hija ya estuviera con una ira incontrolable

\- No, a no ser que me des una buena razón para hacer eso – dijo Kyle – Pero ahora acepto que fui demasiado benevolente con ustedes antes, pero ahora eso ya se acabó –

\- Como si fuéramos a servirte otra vez – dijo Akari

Kyle frunció el ceño y la agarro de su chaqueta.

\- Creo que ya no tienen opción – dijo Kyle

\- Escaparemos solo espera – dijo Akari

\- Eso crees – dijo Kyle – Si me doy cuenta que alguno de ustedes está tratando de escapar, no me desquitare con el que escapo si no con los otros dos –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Akari asustada

\- Quiero decir, que si solo veo que tienes intenciones de decirle a los peleadores algo o de escapar de aquí, bueno solo te voy a decir que Dan pagara las consecuencias –

Akari se quedó en silencio, y comenzó a temblar, las palabras de Kyle.

\- Entonces, ¿Le prometes a tu madre que no escaparas? – dijo Kyle con tono burlón

Akari solo pudo asentir lentamente y Kyle la soltó.

\- Qué buena niña, tampoco le digas a Dan de esto de lo contrario ya sabes lo que pasara – dijo Kyle - ¡Onixia!

La peli morada volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

\- Búscale una habitación a Akari, tiene mucho en que pensar – dijo Kyle – Y diles a Dan y a Kaira que pasen –

Akari trato de resistirse un poco, pero Onixia le tendió la mano en el hombro y una sensación muy familiar invadió su cuerpo, así que salió por las buenas, justo cuando Dan de Auraxis y Kaira entraban.

\- Bien hablemos de cosas que importan – dijo Kyle burlona

 **(-)**

Onixia y Akari caminaban una al lado de la otra en un muy incómodo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el sonido de los pasos de ambas.

Akari paro de golpe dejando que Onixia se adelantara un poco, la peli morada se dio cuenta de esto y se giró para ver a Akari.

\- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto Akari

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Onixia

\- En verdad eres mi media-hermana – dijo Akari con desconfianza

\- Aunque parezca loco, es toda la verdad – dijo Onixia

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Akari – Si es verdad porque desapareciste, sé que te vi en algún momento, pero no logro ubicarte –

Onixia suspiro con resignación, realmente no quería decir la complicada historia de porque se tuvo que ir.

Solo se limitó a acercase a su hermana y agacharse un poco.

\- Vamos no me vas a decir que no recuerdas cuando estabas entrenando – dijo Onixia – No fue solo Dan la que te ayudo -

\- Lo sé, ¿Pero porque ayudas a Kyle?, sabes todo lo que ha hecho –

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, ella me conto todo lo que paso – dijo Onixia – Pero ha salvado mi vida más veces de las que he podido contar –

\- Mira sé que quizás tú y ella no se llevan bien pero eso no significa que tú y yo debamos hacer lo mismo, créeme no quería abandonarlos – dijo Onixia con tristeza – Pero no tuve opción –

Akari pese a su enojo y por supuesto a su miedo por lo que había pasado hacía pocos minutos con su madre, noto fácilmente que las palabras de Onixia eran sinceras, ella sabía que Onixia podía llegar a ser cruel y sanguinaria, pero también sabia por el poco tiempo que había pasado con Onixia que los amaba a ambos.

\- Esta bien lo intentare – dijo Akari

 **(-)**

La chica del mechón rojo estaba parada en una esquina de una de las calles de la ciudad.

\- ¿Alguna señal de ellos? – pregunto el bakugan

\- Nada – dijo Ryuko apagando el comunicador – Es muy extraño, debería ir por ellos y sacarlos –

La pelinegra encendió el vehículo de dos ruedas pero antes de que pudiera tomar rumbo hacia la casa el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y relámpagos de color rojo se vieron sobre ella.

\- Rayos – dijo Ryuko – Esta tormenta interferirá con todo si logramos escapar, creo que deberemos dejar esto hasta mañana, mientras tanto buscare un lugar para dormir –

El aparato se encendió salió del callejón a toda velocidad.

\- Fíjate por donde vas – grito Ana enojada al ver que la moto casi la atropella

\- Creo que tenía mucha prisa, aunque nunca la había visto por aquí – dijo Sakari

\- Descuida de seguro solo es un viajero, un viajero muy grosero – dijo Ana

 **(-)**

\- ¿Y bien que les ofrezco?, ¿un café? O algo más - dijo Kyle sarcásticamente

\- Ve al grano – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle sonrió divertida

\- Tu siempre queriendo ir más rápido – dijo Kyle – Bien seré franca, no te necesito a ti Dan, te necesito a ti Kaira –

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Me vas a ayudar a volver a recuperar todo mi poder – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Cómo quiere que haga eso? – dijo Kaira alarmada

\- No me importa como lo logre, lo que importa es que lo hagas – dijo Kyle

\- No lo hare – dijo Kaira

\- Esperaba esa respuesta, pero debes saber que tarde o temprano mi poder volverá sea con tu ayuda o sin ella –

\- ¿Entonces para que me necesitas? – dijo Kaira

\- Simple esto lo hago porque cuando logre volver al poder – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa – A ustedes les hará falta que le deba algo ya que esta vez no seré tan benevolente –

Kaira se tensó.

\- Y bien, ¿Me ayudaras? – dijo Kyle enojada

\- No lo hare – dijo Kaira

\- Menuda pena, porque en este caso el que va a sufrir por tu negativa no serás tú, será Dan – dijo Kyle

Kaira se tensó una vez más.

\- Kaira no la escuches, lo que me pase no importa – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Silencio Dan – dijo Kyle - O quizás prefieras que traigamos a Keira para que haga compañía –

Esa gota fue la que rebaso el vaso y Kaira tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, lo hare – dijo resignada

\- Perfecto, sé que no me decepcionaras – dijo Kyle

\- Kaira – dijo Dan de Auraxis con voz fría – Espérame afuera –

Kaira salió de la habitación, dejando a Dan de Auraxis completamente furioso y a Kyle que llevaba una sonrisa divertida.

\- Te parece gracioso – dijo Dan de Auraxis furiosos

\- No, ver sufrir a mis enemigos me parece gracioso, esto es meramente entretenido – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de madera completamente furioso.

\- Si llegas le haces algo a Akari o a Kaira – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás? – Dijo Kyle con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa siniestra – No tienes las mente perversa como para buscar una forma de hacerme retroceder, admítelo Daniel te vencí –

Dan de Auraxis apretó los dientes.

\- Yo te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer, vas a evitar que los peleadores nos descubra, no vas a escapar y me vas a guardar respeto – dijo Kyle – De lo contrario sabes quién va a pagar tus fracasos esta vez, ¿Te queda claro? –

\- Transparente – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Has lo que te diga y puede que te vuelva a considerar mi hijo – dijo Kyle

\- Por mi puedes creer lo que quieras de mí, no me importa – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Por supuesto – dijo Kyle sujetándolo del brazo – Recuérdalo Daniel, fállame y sabes quién lo pagara –

Dan de Auraxis salió de la habitación dejando a Kyle con una sonrisa completamente divertida.

\- Recuérdale a tu novia que si trata de engañarme, bueno ya sabe que es lo que pasara – dijo Kyle justo cuando el castaño cerró la puerta de un potente portazo

\- Creo que debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Kyle

Justo afuera de esa habitación Dan de Auraxis encontró a Kaira completamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado

La peli azul no respondió de inmediato, solo siguió mirando el suelo sumamente pensativa, finalmente volteo la mirada.

\- Nada, es solo que no sé cómo voy a hacer eso – dijo Kaira – Pero lo mejor es que empiece ahora –

Kaira se levantó y se comenzó a ir Dan trato de alcanzarla.

\- Dan tengo que trabajar en esto, y prefiero hacerlo a solas – dijo Kaira girándose

\- Como quieras – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer pero si necesito algo te lo diré – dijo Kaira

\- Bien – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La puerta de una habitación se abrió y Kyle salió de ella, iba a seguir por un camino diferente cuando vio a ambos en el lugar.

\- Kaira hay un lugar en el último piso que te puede ser de ayuda, no me decepciones – dijo Kyle retirándose

\- Bueno iré a trabajar – dijo Kaira dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dan de Auraxis – Nos vemos luego –

Dan de Auraxis se despidió y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _"_ _Como los metió en esto"_

Dan salió de sus pensamientos y fue a buscar a su hermana.

\- Dan, sé que la situación puede verse muy complicada – dijo Burning Drago – Pero podremos salir de este –

\- No lo sé amigó, el peor enemigo es el que no tiene nada que perder y ella ahora entra en esa categoría – dijo Dan de Auraxis

El momento paso hasta que Dan encontró algo que no esperaba.

Vio a Akari hablando con Onixia.

\- No pensé que vería esto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Onixia los logro escuchar y se volteo.

\- Bueno las cosas cambian – dijo Onixia

Dan de Auraxis se acercó a sus dos hermanas, pero rápidamente noto que Akari tenía una mirada algo temerosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- No nada – dijo Akari - ¿Y Kaira? –

\- Dijo que quería estar sola –

\- Un momento no me dijiste que si Aryn y Kaira se encontraban tratarían de matarse – dijo Onixia

Dan de Auraxis hiba a responder hasta que después de meditarlo unos segundos supo que Onixia hablaba con verdad.

\- Diablos – dijo Dan de Auraxis saliendo corriendo del lugar

\- ¿Aryn?, la que fue su prometida – dijo Diagon

\- Así es, ella vino conmigo, la encontré vagando por un planeta inhóspito – dijo Onixia

\- Pensé que tu habías sido la que le dijo a Kyle que se iban a casar, por lo menos eso me dijo Dan – dijo Akari

\- Así es, pero es buena peleadora en ambos sentidos – dijo Onixia

Mientras tanto Kaira estaba llegando al último piso, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta de la habitación que Kyle le había sugerido se encontró con una visita inesperada.

\- Así que tú eres Kaira – dijo Aryn

\- ¿Y tú eres? – dijo Kaira levantando una ceja

\- Mi nombre es Aryn –

\- Ya sé quién eres – dijo Kaira

\- Pues que bueno, porque solo te lo diré una vez, aléjate de Dan – dijo Aryn

\- No me digas, ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? – dijo Kaira con hostilidad

\- Él es mío – dijo Aryn

\- No hables de el como si fuera un objeto, él no es tuyo – dijo Kaira

\- Yo soy su prometida – dijo Aryn furiosa

\- Corrección, fuiste su prometida – dijo Kaira igual de furiosa

\- Quizás, pero lo volveré a ser, y lo mejor será que te salgas del camino si no quieres que te rompa tu cara – dijo Aryn

\- No si yo te la rompo primero – dijo Kayra

La tensión estaba tan alta que una pelea podría empezar en cualquier momento…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Isuke de improviso con mirada de pocos amigos

Ambas decidieron tragarse su enojo en ese momento.

\- Nada – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras Aryn se retiraba, no sin antes ambas intercambiaran una mirada de odio puro.

Kaira iba a hacer pero.

\- Kaira un momento – dijo Isuke

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kaira

\- Los guardias de la entrada me dijeron que pasaste con Akari y con una joven que tenía un mechón rojo – dijo Isuke – Que me tienes que decir –

\- Que puedo decir, la magia del autostop – dijo Kayra

\- Eso espero – dijo Isuke – Pero guardare este secreto, solo por mi sobrino, porque si es lo contrario de lo que me dices, bueno creo que ya sabes que es lo que pasara –

Kaira asintió levemente

Isuke se retiró después de eso mientras la poderosa tormenta de lluvia y relámpagos azotaban las ventanas.

 **(-)**

Una sonora carcajada cubrió una habitación que tenía una cama doble y dos individual.

\- Me estás diciendo que Dan y Kaira siempre se chocaban el uno con el otro – dijo Onixia entre risas

\- Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Keira – Rei en la misma situación que Onixia mientras Akari dejaba salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Definitivamente son tal para cual – dijo Onixia – Aunque por lo que vi con algunas diferencias –

\- Bueno no es sorpresa, después de todo el las salvo – dijo Rei – Desde eso, bueno las cosas han estado interesantes –

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Ana y Sakari aparecieron empapadas y respirando agitadamente en la puerta.

\- Ya volvimos – dijo Sakari

\- Tardaron bastante, ¿Alguna novedad? – dijo Onixia

\- Nada, salvo que una loca de mechón rojo en una moto casi nos atropella – dijo Sakari

Akari trago saliva y fingió demencia, por suerte en ese momento cayo un relámpago.

\- Que interesante – dijo Onixia

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo ahora los comentarios…**

 **DragoViking: La embarraron, la cagaron y la jodieron y Kyle se aprovechó de la situación como siempre lo hace, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Battle Maiden

**Bueno, bueno miren quien trae un nuevo capítulo, en fin seré muy breve con esta presentación para que pasen al capítulo rápida y eficientemente…**

 **CAPITULO 5: BATTLE MAIDEN**

Un laboratorio con máquinas algo rudimentarias, una tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara color rojo evitaba que la habitación se encontrara en la completa penumbra, los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando la única ventana del lugar mientras el viento chocaba contra la casa de manera violenta.

La habitación estaba llena de papeles, de todo tipo, algunos con los que parecían prototipos de máquinas y otras cosas bastante extrañas, pero todas esas hojas estaban llenas de tachones de todo tipo.

\- Kaira deberías descansar, has estado despierta toda la noche – dijo Quasar

\- No, ella quiere resultados y si no se los doy sabes muy bien lo que hará – dijo Kaira junto a un escritorio tachando una vez más una hoja entera

\- Kaira has estado despierta toda la noche, ya casi amanece – dijo Quasar igual de preocupado

\- Entiendo tu preocupación Quasar, pero si no le doy algo para que recupere su fuerza le hará daño a Dan o peor a Keira, no puedo permitir que eso pase – dijo Kaira

\- Pero tú le avisaste a Keira donde estarías – dijo Quasar

\- Por eso mismo debo darle lo que quiere, está muy débil, si le doy lo que necesita en menos de 2 días entonces Keira y los demás aparecerán cuando este confiada – dijo Kaira

\- Entiendo tu plan, pero debes descansar no podrás lograr nada si sigues así – dijo Quasar

\- Aprecio tu preocupación Quasar, pero simplemente no tengo elección – dijo Kaira

Quasar lanzo un potente suspiro y al final lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse con su compañera mientras esta trabajaba toda la noche en alguna solución.

 **(-)**

\- ¡Dan cuidado! – dijo Alex sacándolo del camino de un rayo láser que vino de un bakugan Haos

\- Eso estuvo muy cerca – dijo Drago mientras peleaba con un par de bakugan Haos

Los peleadores habían llegado hacia unas pocas horas a Vectan donde pudieron ver con sus propios ojos, que el mensaje que habían recibido decía la verdad y se había quedado más que corto.

Darek estaba atacando a su propio pueblo, por los peleadores estaban tratando de mantener a raya a los Bakugan que atacaban y así poder salvar a tantos ciudadanos como pudieran.

\- Poder Activado: Cuchilla Lunar – dijo Shun mientras Ingram desenvainaba su espada y atacaba ferozmente.

\- Poder Activado: Llamarada Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago lanzo una llamarada que acabo con otros bakugan.

\- Maldito humano – dijo Darek saliendo de la nada y empuñando una espada con la hoja de color blanca.

Dan esquivo el ataque por muy pocos centímetros y en muy poco tiempo sus manos se iluminaron con las llamas doradas que había ganado durante la batalla contra los Auraxianos.

Darek saco la espada que había quedado clavada en una pared de hormigón.

\- Tú lo arruinaste todo, yo debí haber sido el héroe, Kyle debió caer ante mí no ante ti – dijo Darek

\- Realmente tienes que comprarte una vida Darek – dijo Dan

\- Como te atreves asquerosa sabandija – dijo Darek lanzándose al ataque con su espada

Dan rápidamente contrataco y desvió la espada del enojado Vectan.

 **(-)**

Dageron se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la casa de Marucho en la cual ahora solo se encontraban los Auraxianos, frente a él estaba Keira que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el día.

\- ¿Oye Keira, donde está tu hermana? – dijo Dageron

\- Ella, bueno – dijo Keira nerviosa mientras Dageron le clavaba sus ojos morados sobre ella.

\- Bueno, ella es la mayor – dijo Keira mintiendo muy pero que muy bien – La verdad no lo sé –

Pero para mala fortuna de la peliverde Dageron no era estúpido y no se le engañaba tan fácilmente.

\- Keira, dime la verdad – dijo el Pelinegro – No habrá hecho lo que creo que hizo –

\- Hay Dageron, como crees – dijo Keira perdiendo algo de confianza

Dageron solo endureció mirada mientras Keira comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Keira – dijo Dageron

La puerta se abrió casi dos segundos después de un portazo.

\- Akari desapareció – dijo Kate

 **(-)**

Kaira paso su mano por sus ojos, finalmente lo había conseguido, o al menos así era en teoría, ahora tenía una forma de devolverle a Kyle toda su fuerza, la buena noticia o la mala dependiendo de quien lo viera, es que para lograr un buen resultado iban a tener que necesitar muchas cosas, y tecnología más avanzada de la que había en esa vieja habitación.

La peli azul cayó rendida en el escritorio, estaba más que cansada y con un par de horas de sueño le bastarían, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir, no supo con certeza cuanto como fue que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo pero se lo agradeció.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa sumamente tenebrosa, Akari no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la estúpida noche, simplemente no podía había estado pensando en alguna forma de salir de esta, pero entre los ronquidos de Rei y el hecho de que le había tocado compartir una habitación con su recién descubierta hermana mayor.

\- Akari – dijo Diagon en un susurro

Akari giro la mirada y la poso sobre su compañero el cual estaba a su lado.

\- Lamento haberte despertado – dijo Akari

\- No importa, ya estaba despierto – dijo Diagon – Akari hay algo que debo decirte –

Diagon parecía nervioso y Akari lo noto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Akari

\- Quizás no sea buena idea hablar de esto aquí, salgamos un momento – dijo Diagon

Akari se levantó lentamente de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible, puso sus pies descalzos y avanzo lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de allí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Akari

\- Esto es algo difícil de decir pero sé por qué no recordabas a Onixia – dijo Diagon – Es por tu padre –

\- ¿Qué?, no entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo Akari

\- Akari sé que esto es difícil de creer pero el que hizo que Onixia se fuera fue Falk – dijo Diagon

\- Ahora sí que estoy confundida, ¿Qué razón tendría mi padre como para hacer eso? – pregunto Akari

\- Akari, Falk la detestaba, nunca me quiso revelar sus motivos pero es por el que ella tuvo que escapar – dijo Diagon

Akari lanzo un ligero suspiro, ahora recordaba las palabras de su hermano durante la batalla de Vectan.

 _"Mi hermana fue muy joven como para ver lo que hizo"_

Esas fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente.

\- Aún es temprano no crees – dijo Onixia parada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados

\- ¿Lo escuchaste todo cierto? –

Onixia asintió.

\- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto Akari

\- Así es, pero no es una historia que quiera contar en este momento – dijo Onixia

Akari entendió el mensaje y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Unas horas después de esa tensa conversación el sol por fin apareció en el horizonte.

Kaira se despertó abruptamente, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormía, reviso rápidamente la mesa de trabajo para asegurarse que no hubiera perdido el plano.

\- Kaira – dijo una voz al otro lado de la ventana

La peli azul abrió los ojos y se acercó a la ventana y la abrió y por poco si le da un infarto.

\- Hola – dijo la chica del mechón rojo con la mayor simpleza del mundo colgada de la cornisa

\- Ryuko, ¿Qué haces aquí?, estamos en un 4 piso – dijo Kaira

\- Oye dijiste que viniera si no aparecían en una hora, y solo tu dejas la luz tan tarde en la noche – se defendió Ryuko

\- Que bueno que apareciste – dijo Kaira

\- Bueno vamos a patear traseros – dijo Ryuko queriendo trepar por la ventana y entrar

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Kaira

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ryuko

\- Si entras te capturaran como a nosotros – dijo Kaira – Vuelve al pueblo y contacta con Keira, dile que venga con todos, dile que lo encontramos y que ella volvió – dijo Kaira pasándole un comunicador

\- Kaira, ya despertaste – pregunto una voz desde afuera

\- Diablos, llama a Keira, suerte – dijo Kaira cerrando la ventana y poniéndose frente a ella justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Todo bien, ¿porque preguntas? – dijo Kaira

\- Bueno, escuche voces – dijo Dan de Auraxis con una ceja levantada

\- Bueno, esta casa es muy vieja, probablemente las imaginaste – dijo Kaira

\- No, estoy completamente seguro de que escuche a alguien – dijo Dan de Auraxis acercándose a la ventana pero Kaira le bloqueo el paso

\- En realidad solo hablaba conmigo misma, ya sabes para pensar y eso – dijo Kaira mintiendo

Dan de Auraxis sabía que no debía creérselo, pero como dicen por allí el amor es ciego, además si Kaira estaba tramando algo, probablemente era para ayudarlos.

\- ¿Bueno, tienes hambre? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No tengo ganas de bajar – dijo Kaira – No quiero encontrarme con la bruja –

Dan de Auraxis levanto una ceja.

\- ¿Cuál de todas? – dijo divertido

\- Ambas – dijo Kaira

\- Descuida, Kyle sigue dormida y Aryn igual – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kaira iba a rechistar pero su estómago la delato.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas – dijo Kaira

 **(-)**

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció? – dijo Drake

\- No la he visto en todo el maldito día, que más crees que paso – dijo Kate

\- Chicos, ¿No creerán que fue a buscar a su hermano? – dijo Mint

\- Pero no sabíamos dónde estaba – dijo Elizabeth – Como es que salió a buscarlo sin una pista –

Antes de que alguien dijera algo el comunicador de Keira comenzó a sonar.

\- Lo siento debo contestar, ¿es Kaira? – Dijo confundida – ¿Kaira? –

\- Keira, soy yo Ryuko –

\- Ryuko cuanto tiempo, un momento que haces con el comunicador de mi hermana –

\- Es lo que debo decirte, Kaira me lo dio, dijo que fueron capturadas ella y Akari, que lo encontraron y que vinieras con todos, dijo también que ella había regresado – dijo Ryuko

\- Un momento como que capturados, ¿y a quien se refiere con ella? – dijo Keira

\- No lo sé, solo me pudo decir eso, estoy en la ciudad de Istros en Auraxis, coordenadas 700-182-621 – dijo Ryuko cortando la comunicación

\- Que extraño – dijo Keira

\- Sea como sea, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – dijo Rubí – Vamos a ayudarlos –

Todos se pusieron en marcha pero Dageron iba muy pensativo.

\- ¿A quién rayos se refería con ella? – dijo Alduin

Dageron comenzó a hacer conjeturas en su cabeza y llego a una terrible conclusión

\- No puede ser – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Keira

\- No hay que confiarnos si mis sospechas son correctas – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que Kaira había llenado su estómago, y ahora se dirigía a buscar los planos que había dejado en el 4 piso cuando…

\- Nos vemos otra vez – dijo Aryn

\- Siempre recuerdo a las locas – dijo Kaira

\- Bien, porque ahora resolveremos sin interrupciones lo de ayer – dijo Aryn sacando una esfera roja

\- Por mi está bien – dijo Kaira

Ambas salieron a la explanada en la que anteriormente habían peleado Dan de Auraxis y Onixia.

\- Muy bien Carta Portal Lista – dijo Aryn – Bakugan Pelea, Con Todo Valkia Pyrus –

El bakugan de Aryn apareció, era una especie de bakugan femenino con una armadura negra con detalles rojos, su rostro era cubierto por un yelmo en forma de dragón y dos alas rojas de demonio.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Sin cuartel Paladín Quasar Haos – dijo Kaira

Ambos Bakugan aparecieron en el campo de batalla y una feroz batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- Poder Activado: Zweihander – dijo Kaira

Quasar saco una espada de gran tamaño que agarro con sus dos manos.

Quasar se lanzó al ataque casi al instante y comenzó a batir su imponente espada contra Valkia, pero esta simplemente los esquivaba muy fácilmente.

\- Poder Activado: Lanza Maldita – dijo Aryn

Valkia gano una lanza con una hoja sumamente larga y envuelta en llamas.

Fue así como comenzó un letal combate entre ambos Bakugan.

Valkia lanzó un ataque con su lanza desde el cielo, pero Quasar reacciono de manera rápida y desvió el ataque hacia un lado.

Sin embargo Valkia con su mano libre lanzo un potente golpe contra la cara del bakugan Haos obligándolo a retroceder.

Quasar se reincorporo rápidamente y clavo su espada en el suelo y apoyándose en ella lanzo una feroz y potente patada contra Valkia la cual cayó al suelo pesadamente.

\- No te confíes, esta batalla la ganare yo – dijo Valkia levantándose

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Quasar

La batalla fue retomada rápidamente mientras ambos Bakugan se daban poderosos golpes entre si.

\- Poder Activado: Alma del Guerrero – dijo Aryn

Valkia lanzo un grito ensordecedor mientras las partes rojas de su armadura y lanzaba gran cantidad de bolas de fuego contra Quasar.

\- Poder Activado: Fortaleza Haos – dijo Kaira

Quasar dejo a un lado su espada y genero un gigantesco escudo con el que bloqueo las llamaradas con una inmensa facilidad.

\- Poder Activado: Paladín llameante – dijo Aryn

Valkia guardo sus alas y descendió al suelo, mientras sus manos se encendían en llamas oscuras cada vez más grandes.

\- Dos pueden jugar ese juego, Poder Activado: Magia Arcana Suprema – dijo Kaira

Quasar se rodeó de las energías de todos los atributos, dando a saber que uno de sus poderes más fuertes había sido activado.

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Infinito – dijo Kaira

Quasar encendió todo su cuerpo y se lanzó al ataque contra su oponente que ya lo estaba esperando muy pacientemente.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, que parecía completamente infructuosa ya que al ambos estar completamente llenos del poder Pyrus prácticamente no se podían hacer daño el uno al otro, simplemente se hacían pequeños rasguños.

La razón de esto es que ninguna es las peleadoras estaba pensando lógicamente, estaban enojadas y lo único que querían es que la otra tuviera la muerte más dolorosa posible.

Simplemente activaban los poderes de sus compañeros sin siquiera pensarlo un momento.

Poco a poco los ataques se hicieron mucho más visibles lanzando destellos cada vez más notorios.

No supieron cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando, pero a ambas le parecieron horas, cuando solo habían pasado varios minutos.

\- No sé qué es lo que tengas con él, pero acaba aquí – dijo Aryn

\- Ya lo veremos loca – dijo Kaira

\- Poder Activado: Caballero Demonio

\- Poder Activado: Oscuridad Abisal – dijo Kaira

Valkia lanzo un rayo de calor, que estaba formado por energía pura, sin embargo Quasar había lanzado un ataque de oscuridad que devoro todo el ataque de Valkia y exploto en el aire.

Kaira apenas si se mantenía en pie y con Aryn pasaba lo mismo.

Todo esto mientras Quasar y Valkia seguían peleando ferozmente en una batalla sin cuartel.

Valkia trato de alzar el vuelo pero Quasar la agarro de una pierna y lo hizo caer al suelo, pero la bakugan solo le lanzo una patada directo a su rostro haciendo que este se tambaleara y cayera al suelo.

Valkia iba a lanzar un puño con Quasar en el suelo, pero el caballero haos solo rodo por el suelo esquivando el golpe, levantándose y contraatacando con un gancho derecho que hizo que Valkia retrocediera unos cuantos metros, pero esto no hiso que la obstinada bakugan, hambrienta de pelea y sumamente enojada así que no iba a ceder ni un solo metro de terreno.

\- No creas que perderé ante ti – dijo Valkia haciendo aparecer su lanza una vez mas

\- No lo creo, lo sé – dijo Quasar apareciendo un lanza blanca de la nada.

Ambos bakugan se lanzaron al ataque preparándose a hacer un feroz ataque con su lanza contra su oponente.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Grito una voz – Poder Activado: Efecto Halo Oscuro

Una gigantesca esfera de energía hecha de relámpagos apareció entre ambos contrincantes para luego pasar a dividirse y golpear a ambos bakugan haciendo que cayeran al suelo y volvieron a su forma de esfera.

Kaira y Aryn miraron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz y solo pudieron tragar saliva.

Nefarian estaba frente a ellas, mientras los relámpagos oscuros desaparecían de sus ojos y gruñía un poco antes de regresar a su forma y caer en las manos de Onixia la cual estaba parada de brazos cruzados en las escaleras blancas que daban a la entrada trasera de la villa.

\- En serio pensaron que no me daría cuenta de su pequeño espectáculo – grito enojada – Que acaso quieren que nos descubran, quieren darle nuestra ubicación a todo el universo, ¿o qué? –

Ninguna de las dos era capaz de responder a las palabras de la iracunda peli morada, Aryn entreabrió sus labios para decir algo pero simplemente no pudo al ver la mirada de Onixia.

\- Me importa un bledo su la razón por la que peleaban es válida o no, si vuelvo a verlas pelear a ambas las voy a encadenar, quedo claro – dijo Onixia

Tanto Aryn como Kaira asintieron lentamente, la primera en levantarse fue Aryn la cual simplemente recogió a Valkia y se fue.

Para Kaira no fue tan sencillo, la falta de sueño y el agotamiento le estaban pasando factura, se sentía sumamente mareada y no era capaz de pararse.

Quasar se acercó a su compañera preocupado.

Onixia se acercó lentamente ya que el hecho de que la Auraxiana no se hubiera parado aun.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Onixia

\- No es nada, es solo el cansancio – dijo Kaira tratando de levantarse pero volvió a caer

\- Soy patética – dijo Kaira

Para sorpresa de la peli azul, Onixia la levanto del suelo y la ayudo a caminar.

Entraron a la mansión mientras Kaira trataba de poder caminar para no parecer tan abatida, pero simplemente era incapaz.

\- Ya lo tengo listo – dijo Kaira – Tengo lo que Kyle necesita, pero para construirlo voy a necesitar muchos materiales y mejor tecnología –

\- Yo le hablare de eso, tú tienes que descansar – dijo Onixia

Dan de Auraxis apareció de improviso y vio el estado de Kaira y no pudo creérselo.

\- ¿Qué diablos le paso? – dijo Dan de Auraxis preocupado

\- Pille a tu novia en una batalla con Aryn – dijo Onixia – Ya no quedan sitios para dormir así que tendrá que usar la mía –

Dan de Auraxis recogió a Kaira y la llevo consigo hasta llegar a la habitación que Onixia les dijo en un trayecto sumamente silencioso.

 **(-)**

\- Así que lo consiguió tan rápido – dijo Kyle – Esa niña nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme

\- ¿Y como conseguiremos lo que necesita? – pregunto Isuke

\- Tendremos que cambiarnos de lugar lo más pronto posible, y además de eso comenzar a utilizar tácticas mucho más interesantes – dijo Kyle – ¿Dónde está Kaira por cierto? –

\- La pille a ella y a Aryn en una batalla, dijo que no se sentía bien – dijo Onixia – Dan está cuidándola –

\- Y valla que la cuidara – dijo Isuke divertida

 **(-)**

Al llegar Dan de Auraxis la deposito cuidadosamente en la primera cama que encontró.

El ambiente se había enfriado de un momento para otro, era una de las cualidades de Auraxis, en un momento podías estar con el calor más insoportable y a los pocos segundos tener un frio congelante.

Tanto así que la peli azul estaba tiritando.

Dan de Auraxis se levantó para ir a buscar algo con que cubrirla, cuando se dispuso a echarle encima, ella lo arrastro junto a ella y lo abrazo.

\- Por favor no te vayas – dijo Kaira

\- No lo hare descuida – dijo Dan de Auraxis correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos.

Unos minutos después Onixia abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena de ambos jóvenes dormidos.

La peli morada solo pudo sonreír mientras recogía la manta que estaba en el suelo y la echaba sobre los cuerpos de ambos y finalmente retirarse.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bien ese fue el capítulo de esta semana y recuerden que la otra semana tocas, sip adivinaron El poder de las Sombras.**

 **En fin nos vemos luego pero antes los comentarios.**

 **Haku: Y esta vez valla que se pelearon, pero no salió tan mal dependiendo del punto de vista.**

 **DragoViking: La desesperación se acabó ya que con Dageron al mando y alerta ahora las cosas iran mejor, o tal vez no…**

 **En fin nos vemos la próxima semana en el poder de las sombras, si puedo por supuesto.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Carrera contra el Tiempo

**Drem yol lok, sed bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo del dragón de Auraxis, en fin no los entretengo más, leedlo.**

 **CAPITULO 6: CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO**

\- Maldita sea – dijo Dageron golpeando la superficie de metal con gran fuerza – La fuente de alimentación esta frita –

\- ¿Y eso significa? – pregunto Keira

\- Que esta estupidez no va a funcionar – dijo Dageron saliendo del interior del transportador

\- ¿No puedes repararla? – dijo Derek algo intenso

\- Por supuesto que no, yo no soy Kaira – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Pero eso que importa?, los bakugan pueden abrir portales – dijo Keira

\- Si pero no tienen la misma precisión, podríamos terminar a kilómetros de las coordenadas que nos dijo tu amiga – dijo Kate

\- Pues creo que para como estamos es un riesgo que tendremos que correr – dijo Keira

\- Aunque me cueste decirlo, Keira tiene razón, si perdemos tiempo arreglando esta cosa quizás no lleguemos a tiempo para ayudarlos – dijo Rubí

\- Que estamos esperando entonces – dijo Night

\- Fénix abre el portal – dijo Keira – Ya sabes a donde –

\- Por supuesto – dijo la bakugan abriendo el portal

Mientras todo el equipo entraba al portal que los llevaría hacia Auraxis.

 **(-)**

En Auraxis había caído ya la media noche, y Akari una vez mas no había dormido de la mejor manera, así que ahora estaba en el tejado de la casa, habiéndose subido quien sabe cómo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Diagon

\- Terminamos como empezamos, siendo prisioneros de ella – dijo Akari desmotivada

\- Hallaremos una solución – dijo Diagon

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa si quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo antes, que pasa si trata de convertirme como hizo aquella vez? – dijo Akari

\- Sé que debe ser una posibilidad – dijo Diagon – Pero es vez lo hizo con la ayuda de la Runa Darkus, y ahora esa runa ya no existe –

\- Así es, pero recuerda que ella se fusionó con ese poder ancestral y apenas si pudimos ver lo que hizo con él, que tal si tiene otras habilidades que… - Akari simplemente no pudo continuar

\- No importa lo que pase, yo me quedare a tu lado – dijo Diagon

\- Creo que es la segunda vez que te encuentro tan tarde – dijo Onixia apareciendo y sentándose a su lado

\- No puedo dormir – dijo Akari

Onixia miro a su media hermana con algo de preocupación.

\- Oye sé que quizás no confíes en mí, bueno estoy segura que no lo haces pero sabes que puedo ayudar – dijo Onixia

Akari sonrió en respuesta.

\- Es solo que, no me gusta estar cerca de ella – dijo Akari

El silencio reino unos minutos hasta que Akari miro a su hermana.

\- Quiero saberlo, y esta vez no salgas con evasivas, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – dijo Akari mirando a Onixia con decisión

Onixia se impresiono, pero después sonrió de lado.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas – dijo Onixia

 **FLASHBACK**

Los problemas con Falk comenzaron después de que me enterara que iba a hacer que Dan se casara, por supuesto eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\- Esperabas que no me enterara – dijo Kyle mas que enojada – Comprometiste a mi hijo a mis espaldas –

\- Querida todo tiene una explicación – dijo Falk

\- Pues más vale que sea una buena – dijo Kyle

Falk sudo frio ante las palabras de Kyle.

\- Solo estaba pensando en el futuro de Auraxis – dijo Falk

Kyle estallo en cólera.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso – dijo Kyle golpeando su escritorio – No estabas pensando en el futuro de Auraxis –

\- Por supuesto que sí, tienes a una bastarda ocupando el puesto de heredera – dijo Falk

\- Es mi hija de la que hablas – grito Kyle

\- Una hija que tuviste con otro hombre – dijo Falk

\- Ya veo – dijo Kyle sonriendo – Te sientes humillado –

Falk apretó los dientes.

\- No me importa lo que pienses de ella, si te cae mal o no es tu problema – dijo Kyle – Pero no voy a permitir que hables así de ella –

Falk solo refunfuño para sus adentros.

\- Y vas a deshacer es compromiso – dijo Kyle

\- No puedo hacer eso – dijo Falk sonriendo – El pacto ya fue hecho, no hay nada que pueda romperlo –

\- Eso crees, bueno para una reina no hay nada imposible – dijo Kyle

Después de eso las cosas empeoraron, solo digamos que cada noche tenía la visita de un asesino, y finalmente una noche pude atrapar a uno que no escapo.

Al cual hice cooperar a mi modo.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kyle frente a un Auraxiano pelirrojo

\- ¿Qué haremos con él? – pregunto Onixia cruzada de brazos en una esquina

\- Aun no lo decido, Pero si quieres ser libre, tendrás que decir quien fue el que te pago para esto – dijo Kyle

\- Nadie, solo lo hice para quitar a la ilegitima del trono –

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees – dijo Kyle dando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del auraxiano – Mi paciencia tiene un límite, me vas a decir quién te envió –

\- No majestad –

\- Bien – dijo Kyle dándole otro golpe y dejándolo inconsciente – Llévenselo, enciérrenlo, no quiero que vuelva a ver la luz del día –

Un par de guardias se llevaron al auraxiano inconsciente mientras Kyle se le notaba sumamente enojada.

\- Esto cada vez me está poniendo más furiosa – dijo Kyle sentándose en la silla – Ve a descansar Onixia, mañana hablaremos de esto –

Onixia asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Los días pasaron después de ese encuentro, y unos días después de que Dan hubiera encontrado a Drago me cruce con Falk en un pasillo.

\- Escuche que capturaste a uno de los asesinos, solo espero que si mandan otro, no haya consecuencias inesperadas – dijo Falk retirándose

En ese momento no lo comprendí inmediatamente, pero después de darle vueltas por unas horas supe que la advertencia no iba para mí, sino para ustedes.

No recuerdo porque no le dije a mi madre sobre esto, quizás era porque aún era muy joven y actué sin pensar, pero decidí que me iría, por un tiempo mientras las cosas se calmaban.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Y esa sería la historia – dijo Onixia

\- Pero si fue así, ¿Por qué no volviste cuando mi padre, bueno ya sabes, murió? – pregunto Akari

\- En ese momento me encontraba a años luz de distancia, tarde dos años en encontrar una forma de volver a Auraxis y cuando lo logre, bueno ya la habían derrotado – dijo Onixia – Pero de haber llegado, bueno tú sabes lo que hubiera pasado –

Akari trago saliva solo por el hecho de imaginarse que Onixia hubiera llegado a tiempo, su media hermana era casi tan poderosa como Kyle e Isuke, sin duda de haber aparecido, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes.

\- Pero creo que ya dije suficiente – dijo Onixia deslizándose por el tejado – Nos vemos luego –

Akari quedo casi sin palabras, pero prefirió quedarse allí por unas horas más.

Lo que ninguna de las dos hermanas sabia, es que su conversación no había pasado desapercibida por Kyle, la cual había logrado escuchar todo.

\- Que lindo – dijo chasqueando sus dedos mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por energía oscura – Mis hijas se están reconciliando –

La energía oscura de su mano desapareció mientras Kyle lanzaba un potente suspiro.

\- Esta segura que fue prudente hacer eso majestad – dijo Deadwing

\- Si no intento mantener mis poderes jamás recuperare toda mi fuerza – dijo Kyle

\- No cree que Akari trate de poner a Onixia en su contra – dijo Deadwing

\- Akari no tiene la conciencia maligna para tratar de hacer eso – dijo Kyle tosiendo un poco – Lo que si necesito es que Onixia haga lo contrario –

\- ¿Pensé que los haríamos pagar por su traición? – dijo Deadwing

\- Lo harán, los hare sufrir como nunca antes, pero me es muy extraño – dijo Kyle

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Deadwing

\- Quizás es esta compasión que siento por ellos, es lo que me hace débil – dijo Kyle pensativa – Pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, al menos por ahora, después de todo ni la más sanguinaria de las bestias puede evitar sentir aprecio por sus crías y eso pasa también conmigo – dijo Kyle

\- Creo que tiene razón en eso – dijo Deadwing – Sin embargo no puedo esperar para recuperar todas mis fuerzas para hacer pagar a Drago por la humillación que me dio –

\- Muy pronto tendrás tu venganza – dijo Kyle

 **(-)**

Darek lanzo otro ataque con su espada contra Dan el cual simplemente lo evito rodando por el suelo y lanzándole un golpe al estómago.

\- Maldito humano – dijo Darek lanzándose una vez más al ataque pero esta vez Dan no fue quien lo detuvo, si no Shun que salió de la nada y le dio una patada justo en el rostro.

Darek cayó al suelo soltando su espada, estaba aturdido y su rostro sangraba.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Shun – dijo Dan

\- Creo que ya es la 4 vez que te salvo la vida – dijo Shun serio

\- Bueno quizás no sea la última – dijo Dan

Darek se levantó, pero al ver a Dan y Shun frente a él, supo que tendría un problema.

\- Ríndete de una vez Darek, estas completamente rodeado – dijo Alex mientras Valkirie descendía de los cielos junto con los demás peleadores

Darek apretó los dientes.

\- No, volveré – dijo Darek mientras Darius lo recogía y desaparecían en un portal dimensional

Los peleadores trataron de detenerlo pero todo fue infructuoso, aunque si se logró capturar a gran cantidad de los miembros de las fuerzas del Vectan, aunque muchos otros lograron escapar.

\- Ese cretino escapo – dijo Dan

\- No te preocupes – dijo Alex – No pudo haber ido muy lejos –

\- Después daremos con él, pero por ahora creo que podríamos tomarnos un respiro – dijo Marucho

 **(-)**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la galaxia en Auraxis.

Es acertado decir que ni Dan de Auraxis, ni Kaira se habían separado en toda la tormentosa noche, habiendo compartido la habitación sin haberse dado cuenta con Onixia, con Rei y con Akari.

Onixia entro a la habitación, y con sigilo despertó a Dan el cual despertó lentamente y con mucho cuidado salió de la cama para luego salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dan

\- Quiere hablar contigo – dijo Onixia

Dan de Auraxis refunfuño un poco.

\- Esta bien – dijo Dan de Auraxis con un potente suspiro – Voy para allá –

Dan de Auraxis camino por los pasillos hasta que finalmente llego al lugar indicado.

Entro lentamente en la habitación.

En ella estaba Kyle que nunca perdía esa solemnidad de tirana que siempre llevaba consigo, simplemente era algo que no se podía evitar en ningún momento.

\- Pasa Dan, con toda confianza – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa tenebrosa

Dan entro en la habitación y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cerca de Kyle la cual estaba parada junto a una ventana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Dan de Auraxis sin mostrar ningún tipo de respeto

\- Que fue lo que te dije sobre dirigirte así hacia mí – dijo Kyle

\- Lo hare cuando vuelvas a ser la Reina, si es que eso pasa – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Volveré a ser la Reina, pero todo a su debido tiempo – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Nos vamos de aquí en unas horas – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis no mostro ningún tipo de interés.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle se extrañó mientras murmuro un poco.

\- Hmm pensé que te molestaría, ya que estas tratando de escapar – dijo Kyle

\- Creo que tú me dejaste muy en claro que no podía escapar – dijo Dan de Auraxis irónico

\- Si, y como explicas que haya habido una transmisión hacia la tierra a pocos metros de esta casa – dijo Kyle girándose

\- No sé de qué hablas, Onixia me quito el comunicador que tenía – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle se acercó con paso firme.

\- Más vale que no me estés mintiendo Dan – dijo Kyle

\- No lo hago – dijo Dan decidido

Tanto Dan de Auraxis y Kyle mantuvieron miradas retadoras.

\- Bien, supongo que confiare en tu palabra – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Ya me puedo ir? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis con hostilidad

\- No – dijo Kyle – Tanto afán por no ver a tu madre, ¿En serio me consideras un monstruo? –

\- De los peores que tiene el universo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle hiso una pose pensativa.

\- El peor monstruo del universo, eso me gusta – dijo Kyle

\- Estas enferma – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, además de eso crees en verdad crees que pasarais todo el resto de tu vida huyendo de tu verdadera naturaleza – dijo Kyle

\- Solo dices estupideces – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle agarro a su hijo del brazo.

\- No Dan, el que dice idioteces eres tu – dijo Kyle ampliando su sonrisa – Cuando te enteraste de que yo estaba viva, lo primero en que pensaste fue en pelear conmigo, a pesar de que eso fuera en contra de ese código tuyo de no atacar a un enemigo débil, estabas tan hambriento de pelea que lo ignoraste –

\- Eso no tiene sentido – se defendió Dan de Auraxis

\- Tiene todo el sentido del universo hijo, te crie como un guerrero y ahora lo eres, simplemente no eres capaz de vivir sin una batalla o una guerra, por eso mismo no has intentado escapar – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis apretó los dientes.

\- No le puedes ocultar nada a tu madre – dijo Kyle – Tu añoras la guerra y eso es algo que yo te puedo dar –

\- Pues declino la oferta – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Kyle – Onixia te espera afuera –

Tras este tenso encuentro, Dan de Auraxis se retiro mientras Kyle se quedaba en la habitación regodeándose.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? – pregunto Onixia

\- Mejor ni preguntes – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Sígueme tenemos que preparar todo para irnos – dijo Onixia

 **(-)**

Avanzando por el espeso bosque, Dageron, Keira, Elizabeth, Kate, Rubí, Drake y Natasha.

Dageron yendo a la cabeza, después de haberle quitado una especie de espada y un rifle de plasma a un guardia del perímetro exterior de la ciudad.

Después de una larga caminata por el bosque llegaron a un callejón en medio de Istros.

Ryuko se encontraba recostada dormida en una esquina del callejón.

\- ¿Keira? – pregunto Ryuko

\- Hola – dijo Keira abrazando a su amiga

\- Cuanto tiempo – dijo Ryuko – Pero tardaron como 6 horas, que fue lo que paso – dijo Ryuko

\- Solo digamos que el transportador hizo kaput – dijo Dageron

\- No hay tiempo para esto – dijo Drake – Hay que ayudar a Akari –

\- ¿Solo a ella? – pregunto Rubí

\- Y a Dan y a Kaira – se corrigió Drake

\- Tiene razón, no hay que perder tiempo – dijo Ryuko

Avanzaron por las calles de Istros, tratando de no llamar la atención, lo cual no era fácil ya que todo el pueblo se conocía entre sí, y tener a 8 forasteros y uno de ellos con un arma, no era algo que pasara percibido.

\- Oye Keira de donde la conoces – dijo Dageron

\- Bueno solo digamos, que éramos compañeras en actividades moralmente poco apreciativas – dijo Keira

\- En palabras simples, eran delincuentes – dijo Rubí

\- Más o menos – dijo Keira

Después de un rato de silencio llegaron a la casa de campo.

\- Pues menudo lugarcito que tienen acá – dijo Rubí

\- Muy bien no perdamos tiempo – dijo Dageron y todos se pusieron junto a la puerta principal.

\- Muy bien a la cuenta de… - dijo Dageron pero luego vio a Ryuko – Espera que es eso en tus manos –

\- Hmm un lanzagranadas – dijo Ryuko simplemente

\- Trajiste un lanzagranadas, para lo que podría ser un lugar con rehenes – dijo Dageron

\- Si – dijo Ryuko

\- ¿Que rayos pasa contigo? – pregunto el bakugan de Ryuko

\- Esta bien lo haremos a la manera aburrida – dijo Ryuko

\- Muy bien – dijo Dageron posicionándose frente a la puerta – Toc, Toc –

Tras decir estas palabras la puerta cayó después de que el pelinegro le diera una potente patada.

El grupo entro en la casa, pero para su sorpresa esta estaba completamente desierta.

\- No hay nadie – dijo Keira

\- No, aún están aquí, o por lo menos están cerca – dijo Dageron

\- En ese caso deberíamos separarnos – dijo Drake – Cubriremos más terreno –

\- No, aun desconocemos a que nos enfrentamos, si vamos a revisar este lugar será en grupo – dijo Dageron

Como dijo Dageron, el grupo no se dividió, mientras revisaban la casa centímetro a centímetro.

\- Oigan – dijo Rubí observando el patio – Hay alguien allí afuera –

Dageron y los demás se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que en la explanada había una figura encapuchada de espaldas.

\- Bajemos – dijo Dageron

Y en un par de segundos todo el grupo se encontraba en las escaleras blancas que daban a la explanada.

\- ¿Disculpe, ha visto a una chica como de 17 años con cabello castaño? – pregunto Drake

\- Oh por supuesto que la he visto – dijo la voz particularmente fría

Dageron se congelo al igual que Keira, y antes de que pudieran celebrar el pelinegro hablo.

\- No puede ser, Kyle está viva – dijo Dageron

La figura encapuchada soltó la risa más espeluznante que se podría escuchar.

\- No se te escapa ni una Dageron – dijo Kyle retirando la capucha de su cabeza

Dageron reaccionó de inmediato y sin titubear disparo el arma que llevaba en sus manos pero para su mala suerte Kyle los desvió todos con sus poderes de gravedad, aunque termino cansada por este hecho.

\- Muy directo como siempre – dijo Kyle – Que interesante que hayan venido toda la banda de traidores y alguien que no conozco –

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Rubí

\- Te vimos morir – dijo Natasha

\- Me encantaría aburrirlos con los detalles pero seguro es algo que no quieren escuchar – dijo Kyle – Lo siento pero mi hija no puede salir, está castigada de por vida por intentar matarme –

\- Más vale que la sueltes – dijo Kate furiosa

\- Ninguno de ustedes me puede dar órdenes, me encantaría quedarme a platicar, pero tengo un barco que tomar – dijo Kyle

Una nave que hasta ahora había permanecido invisible apareció en los cielos y Kyle se tele transporto a ella, para después emprender el vuelo y comenzar a salir de lugar.

\- A no, no lo harás – dijo Ryuko disparando el lanzagranadas contra la nave pero lo que disparo no exploto en el casco de la nave si no que se quedó pegado.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Sinceramente, esta capitulo con diferencia es el que más difícil me ha llevado escribir, no sé porque pero tuve uno de los peores bloqueos de mi vida tarde 5 días cuando normalmente tardo 2, pero bueno ya está aquí, recuerden que nos veremos la próxima semana en El poder de las sombras.**

 **DragoViking: Bueno por desgracia no llegaron a tiempo, pero ya habrá más oportunidades, en fin nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Y eso sería todo, nos leemos luego.**


	7. Capitulo 7: El Norte

**Drem yol lok, hola a todos, había dejado esta historia algo abandonada, pero ya llego un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **CAPITULO 7: EL NORTE**

El sonido estremecedor de los motores de la nave, la cual surcaba los cielos de Auraxis a una velocidad más que impresionante a pesar de su tamaño.

\- ¿Así que hay Vectans en Auraxis? – dijo Kyle sin ningún ápice de gracia

\- Al menos eso dicen los rumores – dijo Isuke – Parece que cuando las cosas se salieron de control algunos soldados Vectan llegaron aquí –

\- Esas patéticas alimañas – dijo Kyle – Se atreven a profanar el sagrado suelo de Auraxis con sus sucias pisadas –

Tanto Isuke como Onixia pudieron sentir la pesada Aura que se había formado alrededor de Kyle.

\- ¿Sabes donde se encuentran? – pregunto Kyle

\- Escuche muy poco de ellos – dijo Isuke – Solo sé que se encontraban en el norte –

\- Es un lugar bastante inhóspito como para un Vectan – dijo Onixia – Sin mencionar que es el continente más grande de Auraxis, será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar -

\- No será tan difícil, es una fuerza de arrogantes Vectan que quieren vigilar Auraxis, el mejor lugar para hacerlo sería en la Fortaleza – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Eso no era una academia? – dijo Onixia

\- Abandonada – dijo Isuke – Al menos desde hace unos meses –

\- Creo que es el mejor lugar para comenzar – dijo Vyper

\- Llegaremos en un par de horas cuanto mucho – dijo Onixia

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta nave? – pregunto Vyper con algo de curiosidad

\- Se ve bastante vieja – dijo Isuke – Pareciera que se va a caer a pedazos –

\- La encontré en un deshuesadero, lo único que no le funcionaban eran los motores – dijo Onixia – Pero nada que unas cuantas golpizas a un par de comerciantes no arreglen –

\- Al menos vuela – dijo Isuke – No como el Eternal Crusade –

Kyle que hasta ese momento había permanecido muy pensativa, se giró rápidamente con una expresión de duda.

\- ¿Dónde está mi nave? – dijo Kyle sin rodeos.

\- Nadie lo sabe – dijo Isuke – Solo desapareció –

\- Con esa nave las cosas serían mucho más fáciles – dijo Kyle – Pero desde que regrese nada es más fácil – hizo una larga pausa – Pero eso solo lo hace más divertido – esto último lo dijo con la sonrisa de diversión más retorcida que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar

\- No debes preocuparte por eso madre, recuperaremos esa nave y tendrás tu venganza – dijo Onixia

\- Esa es mi hija – dijo Kyle

Kyle no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento y después de esas palabras de Onixia, como deseaba que sus otros dos hijos hubieran sido más como su primogénita, Onixia para ella siempre había representado lo que ella quería como heredera.

Le era leal, tenía la misma mente maligna y manipuladora como ella, y lo más importante era tan sanguinaria como su padre y ella.

Kyle recordaba perfectamente al padre de Onixia, era un soldado sanguinario que peleo en la guerra contra Neathia, no era difícil reconocerlo su peculiar cabello color negro como la noche y los ojos azules llenos de sed de sangre.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kyle que en ese entonces tenía 19 años, pasaba por entre las ruinas de una ciudad, que por la arquitectura de sus edificios se adivinaba sin lugar a dudas que eran Neathianos, en las calles de la ciudad no había ni un solo habitante neathiano, solo había Auraxianos que avanzaban por toda la ciudad como un ejército de barbaros a las puertas de roma.

Alrededor de Kyle la cual se había detenido en una calle, había gran cantidad de soldados, algunos con cascos e chaquetas sumamente largas a otros se le veía mucho menos uniformados, una simple placa de protección en su pecho y las camisas arremangadas.

Un grupo de esos mismos auraxianos se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, posando ante un camarógrafo sosteniendo una bandera Neathiana.

\- Ahora una con los rifles levantados – dijo el camarógrafo

Los portadores del trofeo de guerra hicieron lo que el hombre les pidió, una vez terminaron el grupo de hombres se dispersó por toda la plaza.

\- Uno pensaría que después de dos meses de guerra comprenderían que sus esfuerzos son inútiles – dijo uno de ellos con aire de burla

\- Que se le va a hacer, mientras más se resistan más batalla habrá – dijo Otro mientras encendía un cigarrillo –

Uno de ellos que quizás era el más vistoso de entre ese grupo se giró un momento.

El soldado dejo al grupo por unos momentos, cabello negro, ojos azules rondando los 20, llevando en su uniforme, cráneos pintados en su armadura, y uno que otro casco Neathiano que llevaba como trofeo.

\- ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa aquí? – Dijo desde las espaldas de Kyle – Nos daría el honor de acompañarnos hasta la capital Neathiana –

Kyle no respondió de inmediato simplemente permaneció imperturbable, pero dentro de su cabeza rondaban varias de las posibles respuestas entre mandarlo al diablo o elogiarlo por carecer de miedo.

Kyle se giró ligeramente hasta encarar al soldado, Kyle era solo unos pocos centímetros más baja que el soldado de ojos color azul.

Uno de los compañeros del soldado, observo la situación no pudo evitar alarmarse al ver con quien estaba tratando su amigo.

Rápidamente corrió como pudo y aparto al pelinegro con su mano.

\- Zoller idiota – dijo apartándolo un poco – Discúlpelo Majestad es muy despistado –

Las palabras majestad hicieron que el llamado Zoller abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Zoller he? – Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa misteriosa – No hay de qué preocuparse por ahora – dijo para después retirarse

\- No sabía que era la hija del rey – dijo Zoller

\- La próxima vez procura hacer algo menos peligroso, como golpear a un general – dijo su compañero

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kyle permaneció inmóvil hasta que se dio cuenta que ni Onixia e Isuke estaban en la habitación.

\- ¿Quieres entrar en batalla, Deadwing? – pregunto Kyle

\- Con muchas ansias majestad – dijo Deadwing

\- Bien – dijo Kyle levantándose mientras era rodeada por un aura negra – Porque yo ya me canse de esperar –

\- Yo igual – dijo Deadwing

 **(-)**

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Grito Drake – ¡Se nos escaparon! –

\- Quieres calmarte – dijo Ryuko – Vas a hacer que todo el pueblo nos escuche –

\- ¡Tu no entiendes, Kyle regreso y no tenemos ni idea de a donde se fueron! – Volvió a gritar Drake - ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está en juego!

La pelinegra rodo los ojos y lanzo un ligero golpe directo a la cara de Drake haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- Cálmate maldita sea – dijo Ryuko

\- Paren de una vez, los dos – dijo Rubí – Si nos matamos no vamos a conseguir nada -

Drake y Ryuko solo apretaron los dientes.

\- Francamente no tengo idea de a donde pudieron haber ido – dijo Dageron – Puede que sea una nave vieja, pero ira más rápido que nosotros –

\- En eso tienes razón – dijo Keira – Además de eso Auraxis es enorme, incluso nos pueden dejar varados si salen del planeta –

\- Dudo que Kyle quiera irse del planeta, posiblemente una de sus siguientes movidas sea afianzarse en algún lugar – dijo Kate - ¿Pero dónde? –

\- Creo que yo se ese donde, no exactamente pero lo podría ser una aproximación, cuando la nave intento escapar le lance un rastreador – dijo Ryuko mostrando una pantalla

Todos los presentes se acercaron y miraron la pantalla fijamente.

\- ¿Van hacia el norte? – pregunto Rubí

\- No es mala idea – dijo Natasha – Sigue siendo igual de lista, el Norte es un lugar aislado y grande, muy pocos pensarían en buscarlo allí –

\- Hay que ir cuanto antes entonces – dijo Drake

\- Más despacio Drake – dijo Dageron – Puede que sepamos hacia donde van, pero no a donde llegaran –

\- Y eso que debemos ir moviéndonos – dijo Drake

\- El más mínimo error nos va a costar tiempo, puede que vayan hacia el norte ahora, pero pueden dar media vuelta en cualquier momento – dijo Dageron – Lo mejor será esperar que dejen de moverse y encontrar un transporte mientras tanto –

\- Pues en lo que a mí respecta mientras más rápido nos movamos mejor – dijo Drake – ¿Quién fue el que nombro el líder?, porque según yo tú no eres de fiar, como el Dragón de Auraxis tampoco lo es –

Ese comentario hizo que Dageron le hirviera la sangre

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Dageron

\- Como sabemos que el que trajo a Akari aquí fue ese tipo solo para tenderle una trampa – dijo Drake

Dageron no aguanto más.

\- Te crees que Dan va a hacer algo contra su hermana – dijo Dageron – Paso dos años tratando de que no le pasara nada, crees que ahora va a cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro –

\- Ya cállense los dos – dijo Elizabeth furiosa – No hay tiempo para sus pleitos, no perdamos tiempo y consigamos un transporte –

Ambos se separaron.

\- Bien – dijeron ambos entre dientes

 **(-)**

\- Darek tenía que arruinar la paz, cierto – dijo Dan oculto detrás de un árbol mientras un sinfín de ataques de color blanco les llovían desde una colina

\- Concéntrate Dan – dijo Drago – Este plan es importante –

\- Bien, listo para esto amigo – dijo Dan

\- Siempre amigo – dijo Dan – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Solaris Dragonoid Pyrus –

\- Poder Activado: Llamarada Solaris – dijo Dan

Drago lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra un equipo de bakugan haos.

Si bien Dan y los peleadores habían vencido a Darek, la batalla contra el Vectan rebelde aún no había acabado, Darek aún tenía varias partes del planeta en su poder, estaba perdiendo, pero al mismo tiempo se resistía.

\- Vas a caer miserable humano – dijo Darek apareciendo – Poder Activado: Triple Hoja de la Muerte

Darius salió de entre los árboles batiendo su hacha por todo el lugar mientras lanzaba tres hojas de energía Haos.

Para Drago no hubo ningún tipo de problema en ese ataque, ni siquiera tuvo que esquivarlo, solo se limitó a mover un poco sus manos y desviar el ataque con gran facilidad.

\- No puede ser, como es que un humano como tú, tiene más poder que yo, eso es imposible – dijo Darek

\- Quizás porque yo si le agrado a la gente – dijo Dan

\- Pagaras por esa ofensa humano – dijo Darek – Poder Activado: Carnicero Haos –

Darius pareció entrar en un frenesí de violencia, después de lanzar un estremecedor rugido y comenzar a lanzar ataques sumamente feroces y salvajes.

Una vez más, Drago demostró que era uno de los bakugan más poderosos del universo si no el más poderoso.

Dan no había utilizado un solo poder y aun así Drago se defendía sin ayuda, desviando los ataques y al mismo tiempo lanzando fuertes golpes contra el caballero haos.

Darius simplemente no pudo aguantar más y retrocedió después de que Drago le diera un potente golpe que lo hizo chocar contra un árbol.

\- No creas que estoy derrotado humano, regresare – dijo Darek

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Dan

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Darek

\- Me refiero a que caíste en una trampa – dijo Dan con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Darek

\- Poder Activado: Hoja del Viento de Luna – dijo Shun

Ingram que al parecer se había quedado todo el tiempo oculto entre los arboles esperando pacientemente a que Drago le abriera una ventana para un ataque directo y contundente.

Ingram desenvaino su Katana envuelta en relámpagos y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Darius el cual recibió el ataque de manera directa.

Darius aun aguantaba, pero el ataque de los peleadores aun no terminaba.

\- Poder Activado: Gran Ola – dijo Marucho

\- Poder Activado: Perturbación Terráquea – dijo Mira

Una gran marejada de barro salió de la nada, y cubrió no solo al bakugan si no también a Darek el cual quedo dentro del barro mientras este se endurecía dejándolo inmovilizado.

Elfin y Wilda que habían sido los que lanzaron los ataques aparecieron por entre los arboles mientras volvían a sus formas en esfera.

\- Fue un gran plan Shun – dijo Dan – Todo menos eso de usarme como carnada –

\- Tú lo ibas a controlar de todas formas, era la única forma de que saliera de su escondite – dijo Shun

\- Esperemos que con esto las cosas puedan mejorar – dijo Mira observando al Vectan inconsciente –

\- No sé por qué pero tengo una sensación muy extraña – dijo Drago con voz casi inaudible –

 **(-)**

Pese a las enormes ventiscas del norte no había nada que detuviera a la nave en su avance por el cielo.

En una de las habitaciones de la nave, al pie de un lavado, agua mesclada con un extraño tinte color morado caía por el desagüe.

Resulta que la persona responsable de esto era Onixia, que dejaba que el agua pasara por sus cabellos mientras lo restregaba y el morado se dejaba caer.

Cuando termino su tarea cogió una toalla y seco su cabello.

\- Onixia, ya vamos a llegar, todos están en el puente – dijo Aryn

\- Bien – dijo Onixia retirando la toalla de su cabeza, dejando ver para sorpresa de Aryn, no el cabello morado con el que la había conocido, eran cabellos castaños, del mismo tono que Kyle y los hermanos de Onixia.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Aryn

\- Ya no debo ocultar mi ascendencia, así que preferí dejar la máscara – dijo Onixia

Onixia avanzo seguida por Aryn, ambas llegaron al puente, donde se encontraba todos los Auraxianos.

A muchos de ellos les tomo tiempo reconocer quien era.

Isuke solo sonrió de manera divertida, ella siempre decía que su sobrina se veía mejor con color natural, Kyle solo sonrió con algo de satisfacción.

\- ¿Y si están en la Fortaleza? – pregunto Onixia

\- Así es, hay una gran guarnición – dijo Kyle mientras una pantalla mostraba a varios Vectan apostados en la fortaleza, que no era otro lugar que en el que Rei había entrenado gran parte de su vida

\- Bien hora de que saquemos la basura – dijo Onixia

\- Admiro tu entusiasmo querida, pero esto es algo que yo resolveré – dijo Kyle con frialdad

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Onixia en voz baja sin comprenderlo

Isuke tenía los ojos abiertos.

\- Hermana, estas segura de esto – dijo Isuke con cierto temor

\- Nunca había estado de algo tan segura en mi vida – dijo Kyle mientras la rodeaba un aura negra que hizo el ambiente sumamente pesado y todos no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos – Creo que ya no voy a necesitar tu máquina Kaira, aunque aún me puedes ser de utilidad –

\- Ahora voy a sacar a las cucarachas de mi planeta – dijo Kyle sumamente furiosa

El aura negra rodeo su cuerpo y desaparición en humo negro.

\- Oigan miren – dijo Sakari – Llego a la superficie –

\- No sabía que podía hacer eso – dijo Onixia

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Isuke algo atemorizada pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa al saber lo que su hermana iba a hacer.

 **(-)**

La superficie era una gran explanada de hielo frente a un gran castillo al pie de la montaña con una enorme puerta por la que cabría un bakugan, era justo lo que Kyle necesitaba.

\- ¿Listo para esto Deadwing? – dijo Kyle

\- Si majestad – dijo Deadwing – Aplástemelos

Kyle avanzo imparable, hasta que los Vectan levantaron sus lanzas a las puertas del castillo que eran una larga y enorme escalera.

\- Vete de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene – dijo el Vectan

\- No, tu eres el que se debería ir si sabe lo que le conviene – dijo Kyle revelando su rostro

\- N…o…o puuu…ede ser – dijo el Vectan atemorizado

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Por la Venganza Nightmare Deadwing Darkus – dijo Kyle

Deadwing había cambiado de manera radical, era un poderoso dragón negro, seguía teniendo sus cuatro patas y había recuperado su armadura, salvo que ahora algunas partes estaban resquebrajadas y dejaban ver torrentes de lava negra que corrían como sangre por su cuerpo, tenía dos cuernos y una cola que terminaba en cuchilla, sus dos ojos ahora eran morados con pupilas de reptil negras.

\- He regresado alimañas – dijo Deadwing

\- Poder Activado: Terror de la Tumba – dijo Kyle

\- Sientan el poder de la dulce venganza – dijo Deadwing mientras abría su boca lanzando un torrente de cráneos de color morado que golpearon a los defensores de la puerta de la fortaleza.

Después de terminado el primer ataque no había ni un solo defensor en la puerta de la fortaleza.

Deadwing comenzó a hacer su implacable avance, mientras en las puertas de la fortaleza un gran cumulo de vectans y bakugan para defender la fortaleza.

\- Deadwing, enséñales su lugar, que entiendan que el suelo de mi planeta no debe ser tocado por vectans – dijo Kyle

\- Con mucho gusto majestad – dijo Deadwing con una tenebrosa risa

\- Poder Activado: Furia Fúnebre – dijo Kyle

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis, Akari y Kaira, veían casi que con la boca abierta por el terror, al ver como Deadwing avanzaba por las puertas de la fortaleza realizando su terrible masacre.

\- No puedo creerlo, no se supone que estaba débil – dijo Akari con terror

\- Quizás lo está – dijo Dan de Auraxis recordando las primeras palabras que escucho de Kyle cuando descubrió que seguía viva

"Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte"

\- ¿De que estas hablando?, los está masacrando – dijo Kaira

\- A lo que me refiero, es que esto puede ser solo una pequeña parte del poder que tiene en estos momentos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Estamos en problemas en ese caso – dijo Burning Drago

\- Como no tienes idea – dijo Dan de Auraxis

 **(-)**

Los pocos defensores Vectan que quedaban dentro comenzaron a hacer ataques rápidos contra Deadwing, pero el dragón de la muerte ya se encontraba preparado para esta situación.

Deadwing vatio su cola por todos lados de la zona abierta dentro de la fortaleza acabando con muchos de los bakugan enemigos.

\- Ya es suficiente – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Destructor de Almas –

Desde la nave de Onixia vieron como la fortaleza se lograba ver un resplandor negro y luego nada.

Kyle extendió sus brazos mientras Deadwing volvía a su forma de esfera.

\- El dulce silencio, que marca el inicio de la perdición de mis enemigos – dijo Kyle tomando a Deadwing – Mi hogar temporal ha sido reclamado –

 **(-)**

Por todo Istros había un gran alboroto por parte de los soldados que resguardaban la ciudad, pero dentro de un garaje un mecánico reparaba un camión de tropas.

El solitario mecánico sintió algo en su hombro y giro su rostro.

\- Hola – dijo Ryuko dándole un potente golpe dejándolo noqueado

\- Suban rápido – dijo Dageron mientras el resto del grupo entraba en la parte trasera del camión

\- Yo conduzco – dijo Ryuko

\- Ni hablar – dijo Dageron – Los documentos están a nombre de un hombre, será más sencillo de explicar – dijo mientras se disfrazaba de soldado auraxiano

\- Esta bien, pero iré adelante – dijo montándose al asiento del pasajero –

\- Siguiente parada, el norte – dijo Dageron encendiendo el camión

 **(-)**

La fortaleza ahora solo estaba habitada por Kyle y sus aliados, ahora que había descubierto que no necesitaba la máquina de Kaira para recuperar sus fuerzas la había puesto enfermizamente feliz.

Jamás me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes porque te recuperaste tan rápido? – pregunto Isuke

\- Ira y odio son las palabras que buscas hermana – dijo Kyle – Pero ahora que sé que soy capaz de golpear con fuerza es hora de pasar a otros menesteres –

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Isuke

\- Necesito un ejército – dijo Kyle – Y al mismo tiempo si no me quiero quedar varada en Auraxis necesito una flota, pero un paso a la vez, por ahora nos afianzaremos aquí, así que descansaremos por ahora –

\- Entendido – dijeron Isuke y Onixia

\- A por cierto Onixia – dijo Kyle y la susodicha dio media vuelta – Te sienta bien el pelo castaño –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el nuevo capítulo y vaya plop twist, apuesto a que ninguno se esperaba que Kyle entrara en acción tan rápido, y si si lo esperabais, pues decidme a que oráculo le hicisteis las preguntas que necesito las respuestas de un cuestionario :v**

 **En fin ahora las review.**

 **DragoViking: Tengamos en cuenta que Onixia no tiene la compasión de Falk, por ende es igual de manipuladora que Kyle, como dice ella es la hija que una madre como ella siempre quiso, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Y de nuevo nos vemos en el poder de las sombras, la otra semana ciao, o como dicen en Auraxis, aplástalo y luego humíllalo.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Lo que Mama Desea

**Drem yol lok hemos regresado a este otro fic que a muchos tanto les gusta, en fin no quiero sobre-extenderme así que entra capitulo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la historia y algunos personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá ciertos temas** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **, entra bajo tu propio riesgo y abandona toda esperanza.**

 **CAPITULO 8: LO QUE MAMA DESEA**

Decir que Kyle se sentía en esos momentos llena de vida era quedarse corto en muchos aspectos, la ex–Reina no se había sentido mejor en mucho tiempo y eso se podía notar a kilómetros.

Ahora podía moverse sin ninguna dificultad, simplemente cualquier vestigio de debilidad había sido borrado de su ser, ahora era la que había sido desde siempre.

\- ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? – dijo Isuke en la parte más alta de la fortaleza, la cual se veía sumamente oscuro debido al amparo de la noche

Kyle la cual estaba de pie junto al muro del gran torreón con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Me encantaría enseñarle a mis dos rebeldes hijos un poco de respeto – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Isuke tragaba en seco

Kyle no noto ese gesto de preocupación de su hermana menor pero para la suerte de Isuke y por supuesto de Dan y Akari, Kyle parecía tener otras prioridades.

\- Por desgracia ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, aunque lo hare a su debido tiempo – dijo Kyle – Que descansen por hoy, mañana daremos nuestra siguiente jugada –

Isuke suspiro con algo de alivio.

\- Hermana, ¿Cómo fue que recuperaste tus fuerzas tan rápido? – pregunto Isuke

\- Odio Isuke, esa es la palabra más simple – dijo Kyle – Cuando los peleadores me derrotaron, los ancestros me contuvieron y en esos 4 asquerosos meses mi odio solo creció, pero ya era hora de liberarlo y mostrarle aquellos que creyeron que estaba derrotada –

\- Ya lo verán hermana – dijo Isuke

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis, Akari y Kaira debían agradecer que la fortaleza fuera bastante grande ya que eso les permitía escabullirse entre sus intrincados laberintos para no ser escuchados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – Dijo Akari – Viste lo que les hizo a esos Vectan, nosotros podríamos ser los siguientes –

\- Es por eso que por ahora deberemos fingir lo mejor que podamos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿No lo entiendo? – dijo Akari – ¿Fingir en qué sentido?

\- Tenemos que fingir que nos resignamos a escapar – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Hay que hacer que baje la guardia –

\- ¿Qué quieres que nos arrodillemos? – dijo Kaira escéptica

\- Perdóname pero eso es algo que no hare – dijo Akari con asco

\- No me refiero a eso, si lo hacemos también sospechara – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Me refiero a que debemos hacer creerle que no vamos a escapar, pero al mismo tiempo que no queremos ayudarla –

\- Con eso podríamos lograr que se confié – dijo Diagon

\- Y luego escapar de verdad – dijo Kaira

\- Exacto – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No lo sé, soy muy mala fingiendo – dijo Akari

\- Bajo estas circunstancias es la única opción que tenemos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Esta bien lo hare – dijo Akari

\- ¿Y qué haremos con Onixia? – dijo Kaira – Podemos engañar a Kyle si la evitamos lo mejor posible, pero no creo que con Onixia nos funcione la misma jugada –

\- Ella estará mucho más cerca – dijo Quasar – Y no es fácil de engañar –

\- Mientras nos mantengamos como hemos estado estos días no pasara nada, y si tratamos de evitarla sospechara – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Actuaremos lo más natural posible, y de paso averiguaremos que es lo que planean –

\- Me parece bien – dijo Kaira

\- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer con las manos atadas – dijo Akari

\- Esta decidido en ese caso – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Por ahora separémonos, no deben saber que hablamos de esto –

Tras decir esto cada uno de ellos fue por un camino diferente para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha.

En si la fortaleza era fácil de explorar, su arquitectura era simple y pese a ser muy grande era casi imposible perderse, pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchos lugares donde era fácil esconderse.

 **(-)**

En una inmensa sala con un gran comedor y al mismo tiempo una sala de estar, en esta enorme habitación y no muy lejos entre sí, se encontraba el equipo con el que había llegado Onixia incluyendo a la susodicha.

Sakari y Ana comían con completa tranquilidad en una de las enormes mesas, Aika sentada en un sofá con mirada aburrida, Kassie parecía meditar en silencio, Aryn se paseaba por el lugar observando las estatuas y pinturas de la habitación.

\- Onixia – comenzó a decir Sakari ganándose la atención de la castaña – ¿Cuándo vamos a tener algo de acción? –

\- Debes ser paciente Sakari – dijo Onixia con calma – Mi madre es precavida para este tipo de cosas –

\- Lo sé y no quiero contradecir las palabras de tu madre, pero llevamos varios días sin hacer nada más que vigilar a 3 idio… - comenzó a decir Sakari para luego percatarse de la furica mirada que se estaba formando en el rostro de Onixia – 3 ex-generales de Auraxis –

Tanto Onixia como Aryn, en especial esta última no se veían nada contenta por el comentario que casi hace la peleadora Aquos.

\- Casi lo arruinas – le susurro un bakugan

\- No tientes tu suerte – dijo Onixia con frialdad

Sakari trago saliva ante esto.

\- Onixia no crees que tus hermanos podrían intentar impedir que tu madre logre tomar el poder otra vez – dijo Aika

\- Posiblemente, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que nos debamos preocupar por ahora – dijo Onixia

\- Con todo respeto Onixia, no creo que sea buena idea que nos confiemos respecto a ellos – dijo Kassie rompiendo sus silencio – En especial a tu hermano –

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Ana

\- Lo hemos visto hacer planes imposibles que al final funcionan – dijo Kassie – De seguro que ahora mismo debe estar planeando algo –

Onixia se quedó algo pensativa mientras meditaba las palabras de Kassie.

\- ¿Tu que harías en ese caso? – Pregunto Onixia con tono burlón – Debería encadenarlo de un pie para que no intente nada – dijo esto último de la forma más cómica posible y con gran ironía

\- Solo digo que no deberíamos bajar la guardia – dijo Kassie

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Onixia poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación – Nos vemos luego –

\- No debiste decirle eso – dijo Aika

\- Dije la verdad – dijo Kassie – Además no es como que lo haya insultado, como casi hace cierta persona –

\- Oye si me vas a decir algo, dímelo a la cara – dijo Sakari enojada

\- Ya lo hice – dijo Kassie

Sakari gruño y estuvo por lanzarse sobre Kassie para iniciar una pelea, hasta que fue sujetada por Ana.

\- Cálmate Sakari, no querrás que nos encuentren peleando entre nosotros – dijo Ana – No hagas que Onixia se enoje más de lo que ya debe estar –

\- Esta bien – dijo Sakari suspirando

\- Estas muy silenciosa hoy Aryn – dijo Aika con burla en su voz - ¿Normalmente estarías sumada a la pelea? –

\- Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar – dijo Aryn

\- Como por ejemplo – comenzó a decir Ana con tono de sátira – Sacar del camino a cierta competidora –

\- Sigues con eso – dijo Aika – Nunca vas a superarlo, ¿verdad? –

\- El me pertenece – dijo Aryn – No voy a dejar que una maldita peli azul me lo quite -

\- Huy si, muy madura – dijo Aika

\- ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? – dijo Aryn enojada

\- Que deberías dejar de pensar que puedes reclamar algo que no es tuyo – dijo Aika – No querrás estrellarte en algo que podría comprometer tu lealtad –

\- Mi lealtad está suficientemente comprometida Aika – dijo Aryn perdiendo la paciencia y acercándose cada vez más – Además nadie ha llegado a dudar de mi lealtad, pequeña idiota –

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste princesita de cuarta? – dijo Aika

\- Aquí van de nuevo – dijo Ana con cara aburrida

\- Shhh, que se maten entre ellas – dijo Sakari

\- Ya me canse de ti – dijo Aryn comenzando una increíble pelea a puño limpio por toda la habitación

\- Cuantas veces son ya – dijo Kassie

\- No tengo idea – dijo Sakari divertida – Pero es gracioso verlas pelar –

Pasaron varios minutos mientras ambas seguían pelándose y la habitación seguía completamente desorganizada.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis apareciendo detrás de Sakari y de Ana con una botella de un líquido rojo en su mano y un pan en la otra.

\- Se están peleando por estupideces, otra vez – dijo Ana sin darse cuenta de con quien hablaba

\- No se supone que deberían detenerlas – dijo Dan de Auraxis dándole un sorbo a la botella

\- Na, que se peleen entre ellas – dijo Sakari demasiado concentrada en la pelea

\- Bueno si ustedes lo dicen – dijo Dan de Auraxis sentándose lo más apartado posible la pelea, saco un libro terrestre que le había prestado Marucho con un gran 1984 en la portada y comenzó a leer con tranquilidad las paginas mientras nadie a excepción de Kassie parecía haber notado que el entro en la habitación.

\- Crees que esto nos pueda servir para el plan – le susurro Burning Drago

\- No creo, son parecidas a las peleas que tenía con Eric o con Sheer – dijo Dan de Auraxis continuando con su lectura

 **(-)**

En medio de la agobiante noche un camión con sus faros encendidos a toda potencia y transitando a gran velocidad por la asfaltada carretera de Auraxis, a ambos lados de la misma no había un solo vestigio de vegetación, señal de que se estaban acercando a su destino.

\- Cuanto falta – dijo Ryuko con un largo bostezo

\- Ni idea – dijo Dageron – Pero cálculo que unos 120km si seguimos a este paso –

\- Estas seguro que no quieres te releve – dijo Ryuko – Llevas todo el día en lo mismo –

\- No estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas – dijo Dageron – ¿Y dónde fue que Keira te conoció? –

\- Bueno no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, yo trate de estafarlas y ella a mí – dijo Ryuko – Descubrimos la treta de la otra y peleamos –

\- ¿Y se hicieron amigas? – dijo Dageron

\- Eran tiempos duros, la ciudad en la que vivíamos fue unas de las que Kyle casi incinero hasta los cimientos – dijo Ryuko – Lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue ayudarnos entre nosotros –

\- ¿Y tus padres que dijeron de tu nueva vida de delincuente? – pregunto Dageron

\- No tengo padres – dijo Ryuko

\- ¿Qué?, debes tener, si no, no estarías aquí – dijo Dageron

\- En teoría si tengo – dijo Ryuko – Pero me dejaron a los 3 años en un internado y nunca volvieron –

\- Lo siento – dijo Dageron – No debí preguntar –

\- No hay problema, a veces es bueno decírselo a alguien – dijo Ryuko – Y bueno cuando Kyle ataco la ciudad tuve una buena oportunidad para fugarme –

\- El destino puede ser muy cruel – dijo Dageron – Solo en mis más locas pesadillas pude pensar que Kyle regresaría de la muerte –

\- Lo peor de todo es que llego en el peor momento – dijo Ryuko – Auraxis es una presa fácil para ella en estos momentos –

\- Quizás eso es en parte nuestra culpa – dijo Dageron

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ryuko

\- Nosotros nos largamos del planeta una vez término la guerra, quizás debimos quedarnos y organizar las cosas, pudimos haber evitado que las cosas se desmadraran – dijo Dageron con cierta ironía

\- ¿No pensaron en volver? – dijo Ryuko

\- Dan pensó en hacerlo, pero lo aplazo varias veces, no quería encontrarse con su tía y Akari tampoco quería volver – dijo Dageron

\- Bueno eso ahora no importa, será un problema a la vez – dijo Ryuko

\- Así será – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

\- Muy bien, tiene que haber algún baño por aquí – dijo Akari caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos de la fortaleza

\- Gracias a dios, hueles horrible – dijo Diagon

\- Vamos no estoy tan mal – dijo Akari percibiendo su propio olor – Bueno tal vez si, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando no te bañas en 3 días –

Rei apareció por entre uno de los pasillos.

\- Buscas algo – dijo Rei

\- Solo un lugar donde bañarme – dijo Akari

\- Creo que hay uno que sigue en funcionamiento está en el último piso – dijo Rei

\- ¿Me podrías guiar? – dijo Akari – No conozco este lugar –

\- Claro – dijo Rei poniéndose en marcha y Akari la siguió

\- Sabes me alegra volver a verte – dijo Rei – Estaba bastante sola –

\- Lo sé, quizás no estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas – comenzó Akari – Pero sigues siendo mi prima –

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Rei

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta.

\- Es aquí – dijo Rei

Akari abrió la puerta y por poco se cae de la impresión ya que el lugar era una inmensa piscina con un techo escavado en la montaña, si bien no tenía salida al exterior el lugar tenia cristales que lo iluminaban.

\- ¿Esto es un baño? – pregunto Akari

\- Pues si – dijo Rei con simpleza

\- Es más grande que donde duermo – dijo Akari

\- Es lo único que hay, nos vemos luego – dijo Rei cerrando la puerta

\- Bueno, qué más da – dijo Akari

 **(-)**

Kyle seguía observando el páramo helado sin haber emitido un solo sonido.

Con la reciente llegada de su hija a la cual creía muerta estaba comenzando a recordar al padre de esta.

 **FLASHBACK (Escenita)**

La guerra con Neathia iba de viento en popa para los Auraxianos, las mayor parte del planeta estaba en su poder, las ciudades estaban en ruinas y los Neathianos estaban al borde de la extinción ya que su población se había reducido drásticamente.

Kyle había entrado en una enorme edificación y se encontraba en el último piso en una habitación que parecía haber pertenecido a alguien importante, aunque con sus ligeros detallitos como el gran agujero de una explosión en la pared, dejando que la brisa del planeta entrara.

Quizás Kyle estuviera loca y estaba con sed de sangre y hambre de batalla 24/7, pero hasta ella tenía sus límites, y pasar un mes entero durmiendo solo 3 horas diarias y en constantes batallas la habían dejado tocada.

Por eso había aprovechado que las batallas iban a parar por un par de días y como ella era la hija del rey así que nadie le iba a negar algo.

Kyle se quitó su armadura lentamente, la misma tenia algunas de sus partes ligeramente deformadas dando a entender que había recibido impactos.

La futura reina de Auraxis estiro todas sus extremidades hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

\- Pasa – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa misteriosa

\- ¿Quería verme majestad? – dijo un hombre de 20 años que no era nada más ni nada menos que Zoller

\- Así es – dijo Kyle acercándose lentamente hacia el confundido pelinegro, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Kyle lo beso, pero no era uno de esos besos que ves en películas románticas, nada de eso se podría decir que Kyle se lanzó sobre Zoller y este no opuso ninguna resistencia y solo siguió la corriente.

El frenesí de pasión comenzó a aumentar poco a poco mientras ambos comenzaban a besarse más salvajemente, pero llegado un momento Zoller paro para hacer una sola pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto

\- Siempre he buscado a alguien que no le tenga miedo a nada y que al mismo tiempo carezca de una total falta de escrúpulos y compasión – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Pero lo permitirán? – dijo Zoller

\- Poco me importa, ni siquiera lo que diga mi padre – dijo Kyle prosiguiendo con la escena.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kyle tenía una sonrisa cómica en su rostro que al mismo tiempo parecía estar llena de sadismo, una vez término de recordar su pequeña "reunión" con Zoller Kyle volvió a entrar en la fortaleza.

 **(-)**

\- No crees que está pasando algo extraño – le dijo Isuke a Onixia mientras ambas caminaban

\- ¿Extraño en qué sentido? – pregunto Onixia

\- Esta demasiado calmado – dijo Isuke – Y me da muy mala espina –

\- Tía, sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero como Kassie me dijo que no debería quitarle el ojo a Dan – dijo Onixia – ¿Tu qué opinas? –

\- No creo que sea para llegar a tanto, pero al mismo tiempo deberías estar atenta – dijo Isuke – Mi sobrino ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste del planeta, ahora es alguien que siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga y normalmente nada lo detiene, créeme no perderás mucho con estar atenta –

Onixia estaba pensativa, iba a preguntar un par de cosas más, pero escucho el alboroto que llegaba desde el gran comedor.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? – dijo Onixia enojada abriendo la enorme puerta de una patada y viendo como Aryn y Aika se peleaban - ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? – pregunto Isuke

\- Como 20 minutos – dijo Kassie

\- Porque no conseguí a personas que no se pelearan cada 5 minutos – dijo Onixia lamentándose

\- Están aburridas, así dan salida a la tensión – dijo Isuke

\- Si pues espero que le den salida de otra forma y espero que contra el enemigo – dijo Onixia separándolas a ambas

\- Oh no – dijo Aryn

\- Que sea la última vez que las veo pelear – dijo Onixia lanzándolas por los aires en direcciones diferentes haciendo que terminaran rompiendo un par de mesas.

\- Enteradísima – dijo Aryn adolorida

\- Copiado – dijo Aika de la misma forma

\- Curiosa forma de para una pelea – dijo Isuke

\- Es la única forma en la que entenderán – dijo Onixia – Un momento desde cuando esta Dan aquí – dijo la Onixia mirando a Dan de Auraxis leer en el sofá muy apartado

\- Como desde hace 20 minutos – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Y no hiciste nada? – pregunto Onixia

\- Sakari me dijo que no hacía falta – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Así que para que meterme en los asuntos de otros –

\- Creo que en eso tienes razón – dijo Onixia bostezando mientras todos dejaban la sala - ¿Vienes? –

\- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Onixia

\- Si prefiero quedarme, el sofá es cómodo – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Además así me salvo de que Aryn se meta –

\- Si quieres puedo advertirle que no se te acerque – dijo Onixia

\- Puedo encargarme yo – dijo Dan de Auraxis sonriendo

\- Ok – dijo Onixia sentándose en otro sofá de la habitación

\- ¿Te quedas? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto Onixia

\- Ni malinterpretes, es solo que no has estado tan cerca desde que volviste – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Pues ya me tienes aquí – dijo Onixia – Y me gustaría saber, que es lo que has estado haciendo, mejor ahora que hay tiempo de sobra –

\- Tiempo de sobra, ¿Acaso tienen planeado algo? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Buen intento Dan, pero no lo suficiente – dijo Onixia

\- Al menos lo intente – dijo Da de Auraxis

Si bien Dan estuvo muy reacio al principio, al final término por contarle la gran mayoría de lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue, Onixia escucho todo con suma atención y finalmente ambos quedaron dormidos después de un par de horas, pero para Dan de Auraxis no fue un sueño particularmente tranquilo, ya que como había pasado las últimas noches los recuerdos comenzaban a fluir una vez más.

 **(-Sueño-)**

En si el inicio de dicho sueño comenzó solo como una visión completamente negra y borrosa, que poco a poco se fue aclarando.

Un grito desgarrador como el de un niño se escuchó.

\- No te muevas tanto Dan – dijo Onixia solo que mucho más joven – Estoy tratando de ayudarte –

\- Lo sé pero duele mucho – dijo Dan de unos 6 años

\- Eso pasa cuando tocas metal caliente – dijo Onixia pasando un paño con antiséptico de un color rojo carmesí por el brazo herido de su hermano menor

-Lo siento – dijo el pequeño con sinceridad

\- Dan sé que lo sientes, pero espero que cuando mama regrese tenerte en una pieza – dijo Onixia – Trata de meterte en menos problemas –

\- Lo hare – dijo Dan con sinceridad

\- Así se habla – dijo Onixia revolviéndole el cabello

Dan salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse a su hermana en la puerta y ambos salir a corretearse como los niños que eran en esos momentos, Onixia solo rio con diversión.

El dulce sueño comenzó a quebrarse convirtiéndose poco a poco en una pesadilla, formas amorfas rodearon a Dan de Auraxis el cual recupero su edad original, voces estridentes se escucharon y rodearon al castaño hasta que sintió una la voz de Onixia y como algo lo atravesaba de manera punzante por su pecho como de una espada.

\- Tú nos traicionaste querido hermano –

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis se despertó sobresaltado, no soltó un grito solo para evitarse problemas futuros, pero estaba sumamente conmocionado, después de unos minutos de respirar agitadamente se cercioro de que Onixia seguía profundamente dormida.

Dan de Auraxis se levantó y Drago lo siguió, estaba sudando y no tenía ni idea de porque, camino por los pasillos y subió gran cantidad de escaleras hasta que llego a una habitación cerrada en la que había una vieja mesa con una manta gris llena de polvo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Burning Drago

\- Si creen que soy un traidor, más vale que me comprometa con la causa – dijo Dan de Auraxis

 **(-)**

Ryuko iba dormida así como la mayoría que iban en ese camión, todos excepto Dageron, la noche era silenciosa salvo por el atronador ruido del motor, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del pequeño comunicador de Dageron.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo Dageron

\- Soy yo, amigo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Dan – dijo Dageron – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Dónde se supone que están? –

\- No creo que sea bueno que ustedes lleguen por acá tan pronto – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Kyle está muy atenta y ya nos amenazó y aún no sabemos que es lo que planea –

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – Pregunto Dageron – Nosotros vamos de camino al norte –

\- Finge una avería o algo por el estilo, no sería bueno actuar mientras no sepamos qué es lo que planea hacer – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Concuerdo – dijo Dageron

\- Esperare a que diga sus planes – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Cuando lo sepa te volveré a contactar –

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis apago la rudimentaria radio y la volvió a cubrir con la vieja manta gris y después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie salió de la habitación, pero su suerte no duro para siempre ya que cuando estaba por regresar a la sala comedor.

\- Dan creo que tenemos un ligero problema – dijo Burning Drago

\- Una hora extraña para salir a caminar – dijo Kyle divertida

\- No podía dormir – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No me imagino porque – dijo Kyle caminando alrededor de Dan de Auraxis con ese porte tan magnifico que mantenía – No te ves muy feliz –

\- ¿Debería estarlo? – pregunto Dan de Auraxis

\- Recuperaste a tu hermana – dijo Kyle – Lastima que ella no tenga la mejor imagen de ti –

Dan de Auraxis se estaba comenzando a cansar.

\- Que bueno que no sabe muchas cosas de ti – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Kyle solo sonrió en respuesta.

\- Créeme lo sabe, y lo acepta – dijo Kyle – Luces un poco inquieto Daniel, porque no tenemos una charla con más calma –

\- Y caer en tus trampas, no gracias – dijo Dan de Auraxis tratando de irse pero Kyle lo sujeto del brazo

\- Bien – dijo Kyle mientras sus ojos brillaban – Me ahorraras mucho trabajo y toda la palabrería –

\- ¿Qué diab… - trato de decir Dan mientras sus ojos perdían brillo mientras él y Drago caían desmayados siendo atajados por Kyle

\- Una pena, hubiera querido presionarlo un poco más, pero no me dejo elección – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa retorcida mientras levantaba del suelo a Dan

\- Daniel puedes pensar todo lo que quieras que te has escapado de mi poder, pero mi cadena sigue atada a ti, y muy pronto de lo que soy capaz, para mantenerla así – dijo Kyle

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Sorpresa sorpresa, bueno este se supone que sería el capítulo que llegaría hace dos semanas, pero aquí esta, jeje, en fin espero que les haya gustado.**

 **DragoViking: Kyle no solo es más fuerte, ahora tiene muchas más habilidades que la harán más peligrosa, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima…**


	9. Capitulo 9: De tal Palo tal Astilla

**Buenas tardes, quiero ser muy breve en esto, disfrútenlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 9: ¿DE TAL PALO, TAL ASTILLA?**

\- ¿No entiendo cómo pudo pasar algo como esto? – dijo Dageron observando el camión en el que se habían transportado

\- ¿Te dormiste al volante? – pregunto Keira observando el desastre

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Dageron a la defensiva

\- Creo que sé que fue lo que paso – dijo Kate la cual examinaba el accidente dentro de la zanja llena de nieve – Una de las ruedas se salió de su lugar –

\- Lo ves – dijo Dageron

\- Esta bien, está bien, retiro lo dicho – dijo Keira

\- No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ellos cuentan con nosotros, debemos seguir – dijo Drake

\- No sé si te has dado cuenta – dijo Rubí – Pero estamos en medio de un páramo helado y ya no tenemos vehículo –

\- Bueno la verdad es que es reparable – dijo Dageron observando el desastre más de cerca

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso – dijo Drake

\- Entonces quieres que vayamos caminando y nos congelemos en el camino – dijo Dageron – Discúlpame pero si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo bajo las garras de Deadwing que congelado –

\- Él tiene razón – dijo Natasha

\- Porque le hacen tanto caso, quien fue el que murió y lo nombro líder – dijo Drake

\- Nadie en especial – dijo Dageron – Vengan ayúdenme a sacar esta carcacha de aquí –

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis estaba perdido en un mar de sueños que le impedía pensar con claridad ya que no era capaz de organizar una sola idea en su mente sin que esta comenzara a desvanecerse poco a poco, sentía también como si algo muy poderoso lo estuviera apretando aunque no sabía que era.

Luego de unos segundos sintió como si algo comenzara a quemarlo por dentro mientras generaba un intenso dolor salvo que a primera vista no pasaba absolutamente nada, el ardor comenzó a subir hasta que llego a la zona de su cabeza…

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y observo que estaba recostada boca arriba, la boca le sabía a arena y sus ojos estaban sumamente cansados, tanto que apenas le costaba siquiera mantenerlos abiertos por un par de segundos.

Tras unos segundos sus sentidos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a su ambiente, se dio cuenta muy rápidamente que ya no estaba en el comedor en el que se había dormido, estaba en una habitación.

Se levantó lentamente y sintió la abollonada cama, pero eso no calmo sus sentidos ya que por alguna razón sentía una inmensa ira que lo recorría como un rio sin control.

\- Dan – dijo Burning Drago de espalda

\- ¿Drago? – dijo Dan volteando la mirada y Drago se petrifico - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Dan, que… ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? – dijo Burning Drago

Dan de Auraxis comenzó a alarmarse y con gran rapidez salió de la cama y corrió hacia el único espejo de la habitación y vio a lo que Burning Drago que refería, sus ojos eran de un color dorado.

\- No… puede… ser – dijo Dan de Auraxis impactado al ver que ahora además de eso tenía una nueva y pequeña cicatriz cerca de su otro ojo izquierdo que era mucho más pequeña que la del derecho.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que esa loca me hizo? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Parece lo mismo que le hizo a Akari cuando decidió cambiarse de bando – dijo Burning Drago

\- No tengo idea, pero voy a averiguarlo – dijo Dan de Auraxis con cara de pocos amigos y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación con enojo.

 **(-)**

\- El clima está empeorando, ¿No crees? – dijo Aika en medio de un bosque helado mientras una tormenta parecía acercarse

\- Son cosas de Auraxis – dijo Onixia

\- Yo todavía no comprendo cual es el punto de explorar los alrededores – dijo Ana – Vivimos en una fortaleza –

\- Una fortaleza que no es impenetrable – dijo Kassie mientras continuaba caminando –

\- No se puede tener todo en la vida – dijo Sakari – Aunque me sorprende la rapidez con la que nos dio esta misión –

Incluso Onixia estaba igual de confundido respecto a esta misión de exploración que les había encomendado Kyle en tan corto tiempo, mientras su equipo seguía caminando ella se acercó a Isuke la cual iba se había alejado un poco.

\- Se lo que me vas a preguntar, pero ni yo sé que es lo que busca mi hermana con esta exploración – dijo Isuke – ¿O me equivoco? –

\- No lo estas, ¿no te parece un poco extraño? – dijo Onixia

\- Hace ya mucho tiempo que aprendí a confiar en la intuición de mi hermana – dijo Isuke – Ella no toma decisiones a la ligera, aunque no creo que haya sido una buena idea dejar el lugar tan desprotegido –

\- Creo que con mi madre bastara para que no suceda nada – dijo Onixia – Aunque Aryn también se quedó –

\- Supongo que entre mi hermana y ella se las arreglaran para mantener a esos tres a raya – dijo Isuke – _"Aunque no sé si puedan detener la furia que se va a desatar cuando Daniel se entere"_ –

 **(-)**

Y era cierto, ya que Dan de Auraxis no se hallaba nada contento camino por la enorme fortaleza como si sus propios instintos los llevaran directamente hacia donde debía ir.

Subió muchos escalones y llego frente a una enorme puerta de roble la cual derribo sin ningún problema a base de una poderosa patada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – grito con ira

Kyle que se encontraba de espaldas al pie de una ventana circular llevando un vestido negro dejo salir una ligera risa repleta de frialdad.

\- Buenos días a ti también Daniel – dijo Kyle con sarcasmo – Valla forma de saludar a tu madre –

\- Déjate de estúpidos rodeos, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?– dijo Dan de Auraxis acercándose con sus manos empuñadas

\- Deberías controlar ese temperamento, que paso con esa frialdad imperturbable – dijo Kyle

\- La situación lo demanda – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Deberías agradecerme, solo te mejore un poco – dijo Kyle observando

\- ¿Mejorar? – grito Dan de Auraxis con un tic en su ojo derecho – Te crees que soy tu rata de laboratorio Kyle –

\- Más o menos – dijo Kyle

Esto solo aumento mucho más el enojo con el que había llegado.

\- Ah quita esa cara – dijo Kyle levantando la barbilla de un cada vez mas volátil Dan de Auraxis – Te hice un favor de madre a hijo –

\- No me digas y que es exactamente – dijo Dan de Auraxis retirando rápidamente la mano con brusquedad

\- Es una sorpresa – dijo Kyle

\- Pues yo ya me harte de tus misterios Kyle, dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que hiciste – dijo Dan de Auraxis casi gritando

\- ¿Y que ganaría con decírtelo? – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis se hartó finalmente y trato de atacarla lanzándole una llamarada, en realidad no era un ataque solo quería demostrarle que estaba furioso.

Kyle percibió la bola de fuego pero la detuvo sin problemas y luego la evaporo, pero había obtenido el resultado deseado ahora tenía toda la atención de Kyle.

\- ¿Quieres pelea entonces? – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo esta vez Dan de Auraxis con un tono irónico

\- Si eso es lo que quieres entonces creo que es digno que te proponga un trato, si ganas te diré lo que quieres saber – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Y si tu ganas? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Ya pensare en algo con lo que puedas compensarme – dijo Kyle

\- Campo Bakugan Abierto –

Ambos se transportaron a una dimensión exactamente igual en la que se habían llevado a cabo las batallas contra Naga, un enorme claro blanco rodeado por un cielo negó con nebulosas.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No me voy a arriesgar a destruir la fortaleza – dijo Kyle – Te cedo la primera ronda –

\- Carta Portal Lista – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Con todo Khaine Burning Dragonoid Pyrus

\- Volverás a caer Deadwing – dijo Burning Drago

Deadwing solo bufo divertido.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Deadwing – Esto te servirá de escarmiento por haberme derrotado –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, no le muestres misericordia Nightmare Deadwing Darkus –

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso majestad, no planeaba hacerlo – dijo Deadwing

\- Poder Activado: Terror de la Cripta –

Deadwing lanzo un estremecedor rugido que le erizo la piel a sus dos oponentes tanto peleador como bakugan mientras de la boca de Deadwing comenzaban a salir cráneos de color morado un torrente de cráneos que lanzaban gritos estridentes.

La primera andanada de cráneos logro esquivarla pero la segunda y la tercera le termino resultando completamente imposible ya que Deadwing se adelantó a sus movimientos y resulto impactado por las calaveras que explotaron al dar en el blanco.

Dan de Auraxis no tardo en contraatacar y mientras el humo de los impactos aún no se disipaba, se preparó para un nuevo ataque.

\- Poder Activado: Cenizas – dijo Dan de Auraxis

El humo se hizo mucho más grande y una parte era rodeada por pequeños fragmentos de fuego, es pedazo de humo se movió rápidamente hasta posicionarse justo detrás de Deadwing.

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Bélico – dijo Dan de Auraxis

La figura de humo se materializo con rapidez a gran altura en Burning Drago y ataco por la espalda a Deadwing con una lluvia de fuego.

Deadwing recibió el ataque sin ningún problema pero ni siquiera había titubeado y eso tomando el hecho de que el ataque no era precisamente débil.

\- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer – dijo Kyle con decepción en su voz – Daniel creo que la paz te ha vuelto muy blando, por suerte aquí está tu madre para resolverlo, Poder Activado: Dragón Espectro –

Deadwing se volvió trasparente mientras se rodeaba de llama color morado claro, alzo vuelo a una velocidad increíble para su gran tamaño, luego de eso se lanzó al ataque con garras delanteras al frente y atravesó a Burning Drago, el ataque parecía inofensivo pero el dolor que Drago sintió fue tan intenso que no pudo mantenerse en el aire y cayó al suelo.

Lo curioso es que Drago no fue el único que cayó a causa de este ataque, Dan de Auraxis también sintió los efectos de primera mano y sus piernas no fueron capaces de resistir y termino en el suelo arrodillado

\- Luces cansado Daniel – dijo Kyle – Si quieres podemos tomarnos un respiro –

\- Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es un respiro – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente

Kyle solo sonrió en respuesta.

 _\- Eso muchacho usa tu furia – pensó Kyle con una sonrisa retorcida_

La batalla se reanudo rápidamente y Burning Drago pareció volver a adquirir un increíble poder, pero la batalla cambio en un sentido que era difícil de observar, los nuevos ataques de Burning Drago así como la actitud del peleador tenían un ligero cambio, las estrategias seguían siendo metódicas y bien planeadas pero los ataques se ejecutaban con increíble brutalidad.

\- Poder Activado: Berzerker de Khaine – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Los puños de Burning Drago se llenaron de fuego e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a Deadwing cuerpo a cuerpo sin descansar un solo segundo y sin darle un respiro al bakugan Darkus.

Lanzo un gancho derecho a la mandíbula de Deadwing y luego un golpe con su mano izquierda alcanzo el cuello del resucitado Deadwing el cual parecía retroceder.

Pero cuando iba a lanzar un nuevo golpe Deadwing lo detuvo con una de sus garras y luego lanzo un cabezazo que dejo a Burning Drago bastante atontado.

\- Debo admitir que eso me dolió – dijo Burning Drago

Dan de Auraxis apretó los dientes con furia.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Hay que encontrar una mejor forma para vencerlo, creo que tendré que usar el mejor ataque que tenemos, pero creo que aún no es momento –

\- Poder Activado: Meteoritos Infernales – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Una poderosa lluvia de meteoritos envueltos en infernales llamas de color rojo oscuro comenzó a caer sobre Deadwing, incluso uno de ellos cayó cerca de Kyle pero la mujer ni se inmuto, pero como había sucedido antes Deadwing ni siquiera se había inmutado.

\- Ese es acaso el límite de poder que puedes alcanzar, que decepcionante – dijo Deadwing mientras Burning Drago se mostraba molesto.

Kyle bostezo a manera de apoyo a la opinión de su compañero.

\- Francamente me encuentro decepcionada – dijo Kyle – Pensaba que querías destruirme, ¿porque no me lo demuestras? –

\- Quieres que lo haga, con gusto de complazco su majestad – grito Dan de Auraxis con ira y diciendo esta última parte con un tono sarcástico - Poder Activado: Rugido del Dragón de la Guerra –

Burning Drago se elevó a gran altura y lanzo una poderosa llamarada tan grande como un pequeño sol y de un tamaño enorme.

\- Poder Activado: Lamento del Condenado – dijo Kyle

Deadwing contraataco con otra llamarada esta vez de color morado la cual choco violentamente con la de Burning Drago generando choque de poderes entre ambos dragones.

\- ¿Es acaso todo el poder que puedes darme Daniel?, porque es muy decepcionante – dijo Kyle

\- Más vale que cierres la boca Kyle – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿O qué? – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa burlo

\- Que cierres la boca – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras con un rápido movimiento sus manos se rodeaban de un aura oscura y lanzaba una onda de gravedad contra su madre, Kyle cruzo los brazos y se defendió si bien no le causo ningún daño si retrocedió, al mismo tiempo Drago aumento su ataque y venció al de Deadwing el cual lo recibió generando una explosión.

Dan de Auraxis había ignorado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ahora solo observaba sus temblorosas manos aun envueltas en aura oscura

\- Qué diablos – dijo Dan de Auraxis por primera vez en la batalla había temblor en su voz

La maniaca risa de Kyle se escuchó en el campo de batalla mientras Deadwing aparecía con muy pocos daños, casi ileso.

\- Eso es justo lo que quería ver – dijo Kyle mientras se le veía enfermizamente feliz – Me siento tan orgullosa, pero también debo castigarte por intentar asesinarme, Poder Activado: Destructor de Almas –

Ni Dan de Auraxis ni Burning Drago pudieron ver, pero tras un par de segundos habían sufrido el poderoso ataque de Deadwing.

El ataque había sido tan implacable que el claro se había deformado con pequeñas colinas parecidas a las olas y al mismo un enorme cráter en el medio.

Fuerza Vital de Dan 0%

Dan a simple vista no se veía bien, Burning Drago había vuelto a su forma de esfera y se encontraba ileso, pero Dan tenía una muy fea herida en su estómago de la que brotaba sangre, al mismo tiempo que su ropa estaba muy destrozada.

\- No esperaba esto – dijo Dan de Auraxis posando una de sus manos sobre la herida

\- Debiste haberlo previsto – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa mientras Deadwing estaba aún detrás y en su forma normal.

Kyle comenzó a acercarse mientras fuego azul se formaba en su palma derecha, Dan de Auraxis trato de levantarse pero Kyle uso su otra mano para dejarlo en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba y ponía su mano derecha sobre la herida con mucha fuerza.

Dan de Auraxis trato de retirarla pero estaba tan débil que fue completamente inútil.

\- Quieres dejar de moverte, trato de ayudarte lo que ya es mucho decir considerando que podría dejarte morir – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis gruño ante esto mientras la herida de su estómago se comenzaba a cerrar pero aun sentía una enorme cantidad de sangre en su camisa y chaqueta.

El campo de batalla desapareció y se vieron una vez más en la habitación circular con Dan de Auraxis recostado en la pared y Kyle se había retirado una vez mas a la ventana.

Dan de Auraxis se sentía sumamente mareado pero no quería pasar un segundo más cerca de Kyle y aunque le costó levantarse después de tratar por un rato lo logro.

\- No creo que estés en condiciones de irte Daniel – dijo Kyle – Deberías tomarte un respiro –

\- Eso no me importa – dijo tambaleándose hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró rápidamente

Dan refunfuño cuando giro a ver a Kyle.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Que mi muchacho no muera después de todo lo que he hecho – dijo Kyle

\- Tienes una extraña forma de demostrarlo – dijo Dan de Auraxis manteniendo una de sus manos en su estómago, la herida estaba curada pero no se iba a arriesgar.

\- No voy a arriesgar a perder en lo que tanto trabaje estos días – dijo Kyle

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Ganaste la batalla? – Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa divertida y Dan solo volteo la mirada – Creo que no –

\- Si no me vas a decir nada, yo me voy – dijo Dan de Auraxis media vuelta y casi de manera involuntaria rompió la chapa de la puerta usando sus recién descubiertos y heredados poderes, dejando a Kyle con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Encantador joven, ¿No crees Deadwing? – dijo Kyle

\- Bastante – dijo Deadwing riendo

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis camino por los pasillos tambaleándose y sujetándose de las paredes mientras buscaba a la única persona que podía ayudarlo a descifrar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ha sido un día muy clamado – dijo Akari recostada en una mesa del enorme comedor – Y me parece extraño –

\- No nos hemos visto ni con ninguno de los esbirros de Kyle salvo con Aryn, por mí no hay problema – dijo Kaira terminando de comer

Un castaño se hizo presente por medio de un portazo mientras se sostenía en el marco de la puerta con una mano en su estómago con su camisa llena de su sangre.

Ninguna de las dos puto ocultar su estado de alarma al ver el deplorable estado de la persona que era tan importante para ambas y solo con verlo ambas corrieron rápidamente para auxiliarlo.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Akari sumamente preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse - ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

\- Tu quien crees – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Kyle – dijo Akari entre dientes – Esa arpía, ya vera cuando la enfrente –

\- No – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Te puede hacer lo mismo o algo peor, pero necesito ayuda, me hizo algo pero aún no sé qué es –

\- Es lo que le pasa a tus ojos verdad – dijo Kaira preocupada

\- Así es – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Y si te hizo lo mismo que me hizo a mí?, no puedo perderte hermano, no otra vez – dijo Akari

\- Por ahora no saquemos conclusiones rápidas, hare unos análisis y veremos qué es lo que nos trata de ocultar Kyle – dijo Kaira con suma preocupación

 **(-)**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos seguir caminando? – dijo Sakari con molestia

\- No tengo idea – dijo Aika – Onixia, ¿No deberíamos volver ya?, pronto oscurecerá –

\- Supongo que en parte tienes razón – dijo Onixia

\- Shh – dijo Isuke – Escucho Algo –

El grupo comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el bosque hasta llegar al borde del mismo y observar una carretera frente a ellos con un peculiar grupo.

\- Crees que pueda volver a rodar – dijo Ryuko mientras ayudaba a reparar el camión

\- Yo espero que sí, o quizás tendremos que recurrir al canibalismo para sobrevivir aquí – dijo Dageron con burla

La chica del mechón rojo sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- Creo que a tu amigo se le zafo un tornillo – le susurro a Keira

\- Siempre ha sido así, y así es como lo quiero – dijo Keira

Mientras esto sucedía el grupo en el bosque observaba con atención el grupo que trataba de reparar el camión.

\- La chica del mechón rojo – dijo Isuke – Kaira pequeña mentirosa, tienes suerte de que yo sea mucho más benevolente que mi hermana –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el nuevo capítulo del dragón de Auraxis y ahora los comentarios de mis queridos lectores.**

 **Latilxu: Despertó pero con una desagradable sorpresa, espero que te haya gustado y discúlpame por la espera.**

 **DragoViking: No sé si a Kyle le gusten esos comentarios, y más considerando que Rubí la traiciono o la des traiciono o como sea, espero que te haya gustado y disculpa por la espera.**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Terror en el Paramo

**Drem yol lok, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, o en caso contrario que aun las tengan, a este fic ya le iba tocando su hora de protagonismo.**

 **CAPITULO 10: TERROR EN EL PARAMO**

Como mínimo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Dan de Auraxis había tenía su pelea con Kyle, y no paraba de mirar su figura, la extraña cicatriz de medialuna cerca de su ojo derecho, el hecho de no saber qué es lo que Kyle le había hecho lo ponía muy enojado.

Golpeo con fuerza la superficie de piedra de un pozo con agua en la que apoyaba sus manos sin dejar de mirar sus ojos amarillos y los ligeros cambio, aun en el reflejo del agua lograba ver con claridad lo que era ahora, con sus manos se echó agua en la cara solo para liberar un poco de presión y calmarse un poco, y pareció funcionar.

\- Estoy hecho un desastre – dijo Dan de Auraxis con voz cansada

\- Para mí te sigues viendo igual de lindo que siempre – dijo Arin apareciendo de la nada y abrazándolo desde atrás

\- No estoy de humor Arin – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Arin refunfuño con algo de molestia.

\- Oh vamos Danny – dijo Arin – Algún día tendrás que aceptar que me amas –

\- Lo dudo bastante – dijo Dan de Auraxis desanimado y liberándose del agarre de la rubia para luego volver a entrar a la enorme fortaleza con tranquilidad

Arin se quedó afuera de la fortaleza con molestia palpable.

En otra parte de la fortaleza Kaira tampoco se sentía de lo mejor, había tratado de buscar algo con lo que ayudar a Dan pero nada había podido hacer, la sangre que le había extraído tenia cosas extrañas en ella pero escapaban de su comprensión, sin ningún tipo de pista o indicio decidió dejar de intentarlo, si bien le sentaba mal no poder ayudarlo al menos por el resto del día, estaba cansada y no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

\- Sucede algo compañera – dijo Quasar

\- No creo que sea nada, solo es un poco de cansancio – dijo Kaira recostándose en la silla con pesadez – Voy a dormir un poco –

\- Aun es un poco temprano, ¿No crees? – dijo Quasar

\- Lo sé, pero no me siento muy bien – dijo Kaira

 **(-)**

\- ¿Crees que vuelva a andar? – dijo Keira mientras el grupo se aglomeraba alrededor del pelinegro

\- Puede que si – dijo Dageron pero luego se levantó del golpe

\- ¿Qué sucede hermano? – dijo Elizabeth

Dageron no era tonto, y al mismo tiempo siempre estaba atento a cualquier amenaza y solo basto que alguien pisara una hoja seca como para notar rápidamente que los estaban observando.

Aparto al grupo y se alejó del camión mientras se paraba en medio de la carretera observando el bosque del lado derecho.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rubí

\- Hay alguien observándonos – dijo Ryuko

Keira también pareció notar lo mismo, siendo una experta en observar sin ser descubierta, conocía muy bien cada uno de los trucos.

\- Y sospecho, que sea quien sea no va a ser amigable – dijo Keira con seriedad

Dageron desenvaino el rifle laser, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Desde las sombras comenzó a salir una figura, era Isuke que llegaba desde el bosque con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Isuke – dijo Dageron bajando el rifle laser

\- Dageron, debo admitir que cada día nos sorprendes más – dijo Isuke – Pero me pregunto aun como es que llegaron tan lejos –

\- Siempre hay alguna forma de encontrar un rastro – dijo Dageron

\- Imagino que si – dijo Isuke con una sonrisa maligna

\- Yo imagino que no viniste solo para hablar del clima – dijo Rubí

Isuke sonrió.

\- Es una muy buena pregunta – dijo Isuke mientras Onixia, Rei, Ana, Sakari, Aika y Kassie salieron de entre el bosque –

\- Veo que trajiste a todo el espectáculo – dijo Dageron

\- Cuando uno sabe de lo que son capaces es mejor ser precavida – dijo Isuke mientras Vyper se posaba sobre su mano

\- Supongo que esto solo puede acabar de una forma – dijo Dageron mientras Alduin hacia lo mismo y se posaba sobre la mano del pelinegro

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Isuke – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al ataque Incinerate Vyper Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Nefarian Darkus – dijo Onixia

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Con todo Fenrir Darkus – dijo Rei

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Death Crow Ventus – dijo Kassie

Crow ahora llevaba una armadura negra con detalles verdes cubriendo su cuerpo al tiempo que su cuerpo se había alargado y sus garras habían crecido.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sandstorm Subterra – dijo Ana

Sandstorm era un guerrero humanoide con una armadura naranja que era cubierta por ropas árabes blancas, dos ojos amarillos sobresalían por un turbante blanco que cubría toda su cabeza, sus manos de aspecto reptil eran rodeadas por tela blanca como si estuvieran momificadas hasta la altura de los codos.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Deep Boneshark Aquos – dijo Sakari

Boneshark como su nombre lo indica tenía una cabeza parecida a la de un tiburón, sus ojos eran azul claro, y su largo cuerpo era parecido al de una serpiente con escamas verticales muy gruesas, su color era azul profundo.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Warper Haos – dijo Aika

Warper quizás era un bakugan haos, pero su apariencia distaba mucho de la de un ser de luz, tenía una cabeza algo alargada y parecida a la de un reptil con una boca llena de dientes y 5 ojos de color anaranjado, se paraba en 4 patas muy musculosas y algo largas y una enorme cola y alas de murciélago, todo de un color blanco que hacía que se confundiera con la nieve.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sin piedad Void Alduin Darkus – dijo Dageron

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Hurricane Fénix Ventus – dijo Keira

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Senket Darkus – dijo Ryuko

Senket era un ser de energía oscura con dos cuchillas en brazaletes, no tenía piernas pero flotaba y parecía emitir un aura azul a su alrededor, tenía un ojo que combinaba el amarillo y el rojo y en donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo estaba una x de color azul, parecía tener una boca llena de colmillos hechos de sombra.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Fafnir Darkus – dijo Kate

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan pelea, Night Dragón Pyrus – dijo Rubí

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ares Haos – dijo Drake

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Jackall Ventus – dijo Natasha

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Skull Dharak Darkus – dijo Elizabeth

No hubo ni miradas ni nada por el estilo, la batalla comenzó en cuestión de segundos, Alduin y Dharak atacaron a Vyper, Fénix ataco a Nefarian, Senket ataco a Crow con salvajismo, Night ataco a Fenrir, Jackall ataco a Warper, Ares ataco a Sandstorm y por ultimo Fafnir ataco a Boneshark.

\- Poder Activado: Rayo del Vacío – dijo Dageron

La batalla entre Alduin y Vyper era la más poderosa de todas, Alduin lanzo un rayo desde su boca que Vyper esquivo con agilidad, Isuke ni siquiera tuvo que darle una orden a Vyper y este ya se había lanzado al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Vyper lanzaba mordidas y coletazos mientras Alduin respondía con sus mandíbulas.

En un momento dado Vyper clavo sus fauces en el cuello de Alduin y comenzó a sostener su agarre cada vez más, Alduin lanzo gruñidos de dolor y trato de liberarse pero Vyper solo apretaba más su agarre.

\- Poder Activado: Estallido Oscuro – dijo Dageron

Alduin comenzó a acumular energía por todo su cuerpo para liberarla en una poderosa explosión con ondas de poder color carmesí que si bien no hirieron a Dageron, su increíble fuerza hizo que Vyper no solo soltara su agarre si no que ocasiono que Vyper retrocediera en el aire una gran distancia.

\- Poder Activado: Gladiador de Hadrones – dijo Elizabeth

El ataque de Dharak hizo que Vyper retrocediera mucho más para darle un respiro a Alduin.

\- ¿Estas bien Alduin? – dijo Dageron

Alduin gruño un poco mientras sacudía su cabeza.

\- Muy enojado – dijo Alduin con sequedad

Dageron sonrió en respuesta.

\- Pues devolvámosles el golpe – dijo Dageron

A varios metros de allí, Fenix entablaba un fuerte combate aéreo, Onixia ya sabía que Keira era la hermana de Kaira, Nefarian peleaba con una fiereza inimaginable pero Fénix y Keira habían sido generales de Kyle por una razón.

Nefarian lanzo una llamarada morada que Fénix esquivo con un giro mientras comenzaba a volar alrededor de Nefarian a gran velocidad.

\- Poder Activado: Cuchillas Ventus – dijo Keira

Mientras más rápido giraba, Fénix comenzó a lanzar plumas de energía verde que parecían cuchillas afiladas y al moverse tan rápidamente las cuchillas comenzaron a herir a Nefarian.

\- Poder Activado: Efecto Halo Oscuro – dijo Onixia

Relámpagos negros comenzaron a generarse en los ojos de Nefarian mientras esferas se generaban a su alrededor y comenzaban a golpear a Fénix.

\- Poder Activado: Ventisca Fantasma – dijo Keira

En el último segundo Fénix logro esquivar sin ningún problema un rayo que lo rozo muy cerca, pero por suerte evitar al transformarse en viento puro.

\- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos – dijo Keira con seriedad

\- No importa, voy a acabar con el – dijo Fénix aun conservando su forma de viento

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Salvaje – dijo Kassie

Crow lanzo un potente graznido mientras parte de sus plumas se volvían más verdes y se erizaban.

\- Vas a necesitar algo más que eso – dijo Ryuko con algo de arrogancia – Poder Activado: Cuchillas Sombra –

Las alas de color metálica chocaron violentamente contra las cuchillas rojas de Senket generando chispas por todo el lugar, Crow se movía con agilidad pero con movimientos algo lentos, en contrario Senket se coordinaba poco pero atacaba de manera más rápida.

El forcejeo continuo hasta que una onda sónica oscura hizo que se separaran.

\- Apunta mejor para la próxima Rei – grito Kassie

\- Lo siento – dijo Rei con una sonrisa, mientras Fenrir seguía lanzando aullidos contra Night

\- Poder Activado: Gema Darkus – dijo Rubí

Night se rodeó de energía Darkus y contraataco a los ataques de Fenrir, Night recargo sus garras de energía y se lanza contra Fenrir mientras el hombre lobo atacaba con sus propias garras.

\- Tiempo sin verte Rubí, pensé que me habías olvidado – dijo Rei

\- ¿Dónde está Akari? – dijo Rubí

\- Mi prima está pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos – dijo Rei

\- Me caes bien Rei – dijo Rubí cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe – Pero Akari me cae mejor – dijo mientras Night atacaba con mayor fuerza.

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Onda Psíquica – dijo Aika

Warper rugió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a lanzar pequeñas ondas invisibles que hicieron que Jackall sitiera como si le taladraran la cabeza.

\- Haz que se detenga – dijo Jackall

\- Poder Activado: Lanza del Destino – dijo Drake

Ares apareció de la nada y clavo su lanza en el suelo generando una onda expansiva que interrumpió el ataque de Warper.

\- Creo que tu pelea era conmigo – dijo Ana – Poder Activado: Moldeador del Desierto –

Sandstorm salió de por debajo de la tierra y usando sus manos comenzó a generar arena y luego a usarla como arma contra Ares.

\- Esto cada vez se pone mejor – dijo Ares mientras se defendía con su escudo

\- Y se pondrá peor – siseo Boneshark mientras se acercaba para atacar a Ares por la espalda, pero justo cuando se iba a lanzar para atacar una flama morada lo golpeo por un lado.

\- No te han dicho… – comenzó una de las cabezas de Fafnir

\- Que es de mala educación atacar a un enemigo por la espalda – termino la otra

\- Donde están mis modales – dijo Sakari mientras Boneshark se lanzaba a atacar a Fafnir

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis estaba durmiendo en esos precisos instantes, como el día de ayer en el comedor, pero Burning Drago no dormía estaba intranquilo, algo en el ambiente le parecía extraño y finalmente se dio cuenta.

\- Dan despierta – dijo Burning Drago

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Dan de Auraxis despertando rápidamente

\- Es Alduin – dijo Burning Drago

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan de Auraxis levantándose – ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Así es, esta algo lejos pero no lo suficiente como para no llegar en un vuelo – dijo Burning Drago

\- Es una oportunidad, la última vez que vi a Akari y a Kaira fue en el patio exterior, es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Dan se levantó con rapidez mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos de la fortaleza mientras por una ventana logro ver como las Auraxianas aún seguían afuera, y tomando el hecho de que no había visto a Kyle en mucho tiempo creyó que se estaría regodeando en su victoria sobre él.

Bajo escalones y corrió por muchos pasillos hasta que cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la puerta principal cuando esta se abrió y Dan de Auraxis trato de detenerse pero lo hizo a pocos metros de la puerta.

\- Que extraña sorpresa Daniel – dijo Kyle – Me trae tantos recuerdos –

Dan estaba congelado, lo ¿habría descubierto?

\- Te veo algo tenso – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa falsa – Aunque me alegra que no hayas querido irte en mi ausencia –

\- Sabes creo que alguien me está llamando – dijo Dan de Auraxis tratando de irse

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Dijo Kyle deteniéndolo – Arruine algo que trataras de hacer, o hacías ejercicios de tarde –

Dan de Auraxis no respondió solo le devolvió una mirada llena de furia a Kyle.

\- ¿Sabes?, desde lo que paso hace un par de horas no he tenido tiempo para preguntarte alguna cosas – dijo Kyle – Creo que este es un buen momento –

 **(-)**

La batalla no iba muy bien, si bien la resistencia se las podía arreglar contra sus oponentes, pero Dageron, Elizabeth y Keira tenían bastantes problemas para luchar contra Vyper y Nefarian.

\- Dime Dageron, que se siente traicionar a tu Reina – dijo Isuke – La que te acogió cuando estuviste en esa selva –

\- Así que te conto la historia – dijo Dageron

\- Somos hermanas recuerdas – dijo Isuke

\- No soy de los que traicionan sin una buena razón – dijo mientras miraba a Elizabeth – Y tuve una muy buena –

\- Encantador – dijo Isuke – Pero veamos que dice Kyle cuando los lleve ante ella –

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Solaris – dijo una voz muy conocida por todos

Una llama de un color amarillo muy puro apareció de la nada y golpeo a Vyper con mucha fuerza.

\- No puede ser – dijo Isuke mientras veía como cierto castaño y cierto Bakugan aparecían en el cielo

\- Como hace para aparecer en el momento más oportuno – dijo Elizabeth

\- No creo que sea por la magia del cine – dijo Dageron mientras Drago se ponía al lado

\- Espero no ser inoportuno – dijo Dan

\- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – dijo Dageron

\- Fue más un presentimiento que otra cosa – dijo Drago

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar Onixia se acercó a Isuke.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Dijo Onixia sobre Nefarian – Es idéntico a Dan –

\- Te lo explico una vez termine la batalla – dijo Isuke

\- Bueno supongo que ahora tendremos un tradicional duelo – dijo Dan

\- Que no se te alcen los humos tan rápido Kuso – dijo Isuke – Yo no seré fácil de vencer –

\- Eso me recuerda a las palabras de alguien más – dijo Dan – Y sabes cómo termino –

\- Cuida tus palabras Dan, podrías recibir una fea sorpresa – dijo Isuke y su comunicador comenzó a sonar – Ya veo – dijo Isuke al comunicador

\- Me encantaría quedarme – dijo Isuke ante la confusión de todos en el lugar – Pero hay cosas que hacer, chao –

Tras decir estas palabras todos los oponentes se retiraron.

\- Eso fue extraño – dijo Dan

\- Más de lo normal – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis no se le veía contento, la charla con Kyle solo lo había empeorado todo, justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Kyle le hablo una vez más.

\- Por cierto hay una habitación libre para ti – dijo Kyle con sarcasmo – De seguro te agradara descansar –

\- El comedor es más cómodo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- La decisión es tuya – dijo Kyle

Dan salió del lugar y en el pasillo se encontró con Isuke y Onixia.

\- Hola sobrino – dijo Isuke que llegaba con una sonrisa

\- Hola Dan – dijo Onixia revolviéndole el cabello y luego entraron a la habitación de Kyle.

Se quedó unos minutos afuera y luego escucho un fuerte grito.

\- ¡Él está en Auraxis! – grito Kyle

 **(-)**

 **-** ¡Ella está viva! – grito Dan luego de que los auraxianos le dijeran lo que había pasado

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Drago – Ese extraño presentimiento y la razón por la que Daniel vino aquí en primer lugar –

\- Aunque no puedo creer que regrese – dijo Dan – Tengo que avisarle a los chicos –

Dan trato de comunicarse por medio de su bakumetro pero no funcionaba.

\- ¿Qué extraño? – dijo Dan – Debería funcionar –

\- Puede que sea la tormenta – dijo Dageron al ver que el suyo tampoco funcionaba

\- Podríamos esperar a que pase – dijo Ryuko – El camión ya está reparado podemos buscar un lugar para resguardarnos –

\- Por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer – dijo Dageron

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y eso es todo por esta noche les agradezco que me hayan acompañado y nos vemos en la próxima, pero antes los comentarios por supuesto…**

 **DragoViking: Pongámonos en los zapatos de Kyle uno de sus hijos la mato, ok eso no está bien, ahora Kyle no tiene nada que perder y eso la hace más peligrosa, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y hasta la próxima que de seguro será en el poder de las sombras, ciao, ciao.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Un Nuevo Plan

**Drem yol lok damas, caballeros y gérmenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del Dragón de Auraxis, espero que les guste ya que en este habrá cosas interesantes.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama y algunos de los personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 11: UN NUEVO PLAN**

\- No puedo creer que esa loca este viva – dijo Dan mientras el camión "prestado" avanzaba por la vía llena de nieve mientras la tormenta se ponía cada vez más cruda

\- Créeme yo también no me lo pude creer cuando la vi de pie completamente viva – dijo Dageron mientras trataba de mantenerse en la vía a pesar de la potente ventisca - ¿Cómo eso es siquiera posible? –

\- No tengo idea – dijo Dan mientras observaba por la ventanilla la fuerte tormenta – ¿Tu que dices Drago? –

El bakugan guardo silencio.

\- Es difícil decirlo, recordemos que el poder que ella recibió era sumamente antiguo y poderoso, al mismo tiempo que era desconocido en gran parte por nosotros, por lo que es posible esperar cualquier cosa – dijo Drago – Incluso que sea capaz de resucitar a los muertos –

Tanto Dan como Dageron se quedaron callados, Keira que estaba escuchando todo junto a la cabina del piloto no pudo más que tragar saliva.

\- Esto es malo, ¿no? – dijo Keira

\- Bastante – dijo Dageron –

\- Quizás el punto de todo no es destruir ese poder – dijo Drago pensativo – Sino hacer algo más –

\- ¿Pero que podría ser eso? – dijo Dan

De repente el camión pego un fuerte brinco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Rubí que se había pegado un golpe con el techo del camión con el brinco

\- Creo que un banco de nieve – dijo Dageron – Hay que detenernos en algún lugar –

\- Estamos en medio de la nada – dijo Ryuko – No creo que encontremos muchas cosas –

\- Quizás tengamos un poco de suerte – dijo Dan

\- Creo que ese golpe de suerte llego pronto – dijo Dageron al ver una posada de madera de un solo piso a un lado del camino –

\- ¿Creen que acepten gente? – dijo Keira

\- Mas les vale – dijo Dageron mientras dejaba el camión a un lado.

Dageron bajo primero y toco la puerta con algo de fuerza.

\- ¿Hola? – Grito mientras el fuerte viento - ¿Hay alguien?, necesitamos refugio –

Dageron pareció escuchar pasos dentro del lugar.

\- ¿Hay alguien? – dijo Dan mientras el resto del grupo salía

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo una persona abriendo la puerta y todos abrieron la boca

\- Dichosos los ojos Dageron y tu también Keira – dijo Sheer mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, llevaba un pantalón camuflado marrón claro, una camisa marrón oscuro y una pequeña chaqueta también con camuflaje sin mangas – Que curioso que hayan querido venir a ver a su excompañera –

\- ¿Sheer? – grito Dageron

\- Estas viva – dijo Keira sin creérselo

\- Por supuesto que estoy viva – dijo Sheer - ¿Van a entrar?

\- Ahora me lo estoy dudando – dijo Dageron

\- Ya veo prefieren congelarse antes que aceptar mi ayuda – dijo Sheer – Bueno no los voy a detener, suerte en el congelador –

\- Espera – dijo todos antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta

\- Solo desconfiamos un poco, han pasado muchas cosas raras – dijo Keira

\- Van a entrar o se van a congelar – dijo Sheer

\- Yo si entro – dijo Ryuko corriendo adentro y subsecuentemente la mayoría entro

\- Yo no voy a entrar – dijo Drake

\- Oh claro que lo harás, ¡no! Vamos a cargar con tu frio cadáver todo el camino – dijo Rubí mientras lo empujaba adentro

Tras esto Sheer cerró la puerta con fuerza.

El interior era muy bien iluminado, los muebles parecían viejos, todo era viejo de piel incluso los postes que sostenían el techo estaban algo derruidos, y todo era una gran habitación y una chimenea que no estaba encendida, por suerte tenía muy buena iluminación.

Lo primero que hizo Dan fue lanzar una bola de fuego a la chimenea para encenderla, mientras la mayoría iba a tratar de calentarse, Dageron se acercó a Sheer para hacerle algunas pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? – dijo Dageron

\- Eso se lo agradezco a Begimo – dijo mientras el bakugan aparecía

\- Supimos que algo andaba mal cuando Eric le reclamo a Kyle, así que justo antes de que el ataque nos diera me enterré en la tierra y nos protegimos del ataque – dijo Begimo

\- ¿Y qué paso con Eric? – pregunto Dageron

\- Adivina – dijo Sheer con frialdad

\- No creo que haga falta – dijo Dageron

\- Eric tenía una lealtad ciega, por eso no se vio venir lo que tarde o temprano pasaría – dijo Keira

Sheer guardo silencio

\- Todavía no me han dicho porque están aquí – dijo Sheer

\- Es algo complicado – dijo Keira

\- Yo los deje entrar, ahora ustedes me dicen que es lo que pasa – dijo Sheer con frialdad

\- Tú nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Sheer? – dijo Keira

\- No, nunca – dijo Sheer

\- Kyle regreso de la muerte – dijo Dageron – Y no parece que este muy contenta –

\- Esto es malo – dijo Sheer – Momento, si regreso de la muerte, significa que la habían logrado matar –

\- Se aliaron ellos dos – dijo Dageron mientras señalaba a Dan y Sheer pudo deducir quien fue la otra persona – Y lo lograron –

\- Tienen merito – dijo Sheer – Pero si ahora volvió a estar viva, significa que quiere venganza –

\- No lo dudes, y creo que el primer blanco de esa venganza vamos a ser nosotros – dijo Dageron

\- Y yo seré la siguiente si se entera que sigo con vida – dijo Sheer – Lo mejor será largarme cuanto antes –

 **(-)**

\- Esto podría ser un gran percance – dijo Deadwing – Aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría volver a tener algunas palabras con Drago –

\- Lo sé, pero te necesito con la cabeza fría, Onixia ya partió para realizar su misión – dijo Kyle – Una vez termine volveremos al palacio y recuperaremos el Eternal Crusade, y luego pondremos a todos esos peleadores en su lugar –

Kyle lanzo un potente suspiro, que fue rápidamente reemplazado por una completa seriedad.

\- Me pregunto cómo se habrá dado cuenta – dijo Kyle – El inhibidor de comunicaciones que instalamos debería ser suficiente para que ninguna comunicación entrara o saliera del planeta –

\- Quizás fue solo un golpe de suerte – sugirió Deadwing

\- Puede ser, quizás la buena suerte de Kuso no es solo buena suerte – dijo Kyle – Si no un instinto puro, pero de todas maneras poco importa eso por ahora –

Kyle se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo, era la única ocasión en la que no debía planear nada más que esperar la misión que le había encomendado a su hija.

\- Creo que las cosas podrían estar muy tranquilas por aquí – dijo Kyle – A excepción por supuesto de mis problemáticos retoños –

\- ¿No ha pensado en mantenerlos controlados, de alguna forma?- dijo Deadwing

\- Todo a su tiempo – dijo Kyle – Solo quiero ver como se desenvuelve los cambios que le hice a Dan, y ver si Kuso ha mejorado en algo desde que me derroto, solo así tendré total seguridad de que mi plan funcionara, ya que este vez nada debe fallar –

\- Así será majestad – dijo Deadwing

 **(-)**

La noche cayo con rapidez, mientras la tormenta comenzaba a aumentar en su intensidad.

En medio de las fuertes ventiscas 4 personas, muy bien cubiertas avanzaban por entre la nieve tratando de que el viento no las derribara.

\- Que gran idea la de salir a hacer reconocimiento – se quejó Sakari

\- Se suponía que estaríamos con Onixia en su misión, pero tú y Aika tuvieron que ponerse con sus peleas de niñas y Onixia se cansó y nos dijo que regresáramos – dijo Aryn protegiéndose del viento

\- Oye fue ella la que empezó – dijo Aika

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees – dijo Sakari

\- Ya cállense las dos – dijo Kassie – Da igual quien tenga la culpa, el punto es regresar o encontrar refugio –

\- Creo que eso no tardara mucho tiempo – dijo Rei que iba a la cabeza de la fila y luego señalo una luz a la distancia

\- ¿Una casa? – Dijo Kassie – Demasiado bueno para ser verdad –

\- Es lo único que tenemos por ahora – dijo Rei mientras proseguía su marcha.

 **(-)**

Dan de Auraxis abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras sentía a alguien más en la habitación, al principio pensó que era Aryn una vez más, pero sus sospechas eran erróneas, si fuera Aryn estaría justo sobre él, cuando abrió los ojos fue cuando prefirió que fuera Aryn.

Kyle estaba allí, al parecer terminando de comer y ahora simplemente bebía vino.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Es un comedor, la gente suele comer aquí – dijo Kyle

\- Entonces te dejo tranquila – dijo Dan de Auraxis con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba para irse

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Dijo Kyle - Pensaba que hoy estarías feliz –

\- Quien lo diría – dijo Dan de Auraxis ironía – Parece que si tienes corazón –

\- Como pensaste que olvidaría que hace 19 años naciste – dijo Kyle

\- Te puedo dar 5 respuestas diferentes a esa pregunta – dijo Dan de Auraxis con enojo - ¿Cuál de ellas quieres escuchar? –

\- Cuida ese tono conmigo muchacho – dijo Kyle – No olvides lo que paso la última vez –

\- Preferiría haber muerto en ese momento – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Enserio?, ibas a dejar a tu hermana sola y devastada – contrataco Kyle

Dan de Auraxis apretó los dientes, completamente furibundo fue hacia la puerta.

\- Me pregunto si estarás tan enojado por no ser capaz de controlar los poderes de gravedad – dijo Kyle con veneno

Justo cuando tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta se detuvo inmediatamente y volteo la mirada enojada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- No creerás que tus pequeñas prácticas con resultados desafortunados pasaron desapercibidas – dijo Kyle

Dan de Auraxis recordó con algo de vergüenza como había tratado de manera infructuosa de controlar los poderes y había resultado con una silla golpeándolo en la cara.

\- Yo podría enseñarte a utilizarlos – dijo Kyle

\- Y que ganarías con ello – contraataco Dan de Auraxis

\- Podrías considerarlo como un regalo – dijo Kyle

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso dices ahora – dijo Kyle dándole la espalda finalmente – Pero aceptaras –

\- Ya veremos Kyle, ya veremos – dijo Dan de Auraxis cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe

\- Apuesto a que en dos días se retracta – dijo Kyle

\- Yo opino que quizás menos – dijo Deadwing

 **(-)**

Justo afuera de la habitación, Dan de Auraxis caminaba bastante enojado por los pasillos, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy temprano y no pudo evitar bostezar.

\- Aún es temprano Dan – dijo Burning Drago

\- Lo mejor será buscar otro lugar donde dormir – dijo Dan – Supongo que tendré que usar alguna habitación para poder dormir la poca oscuridad que queda –

El camino fue silencio total, mientras llegaban a una habitación que tenía una nota pegada a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó el castaño arrancando la nota y leyéndola

 _"Tan predecible como siempre muchacho"_

 _\- Atentamente, K -_

\- Comienza a espantarme – dijo Dan de Auraxis cerrando los ojos mientras arrugaba la nota y abría la puerta de la habitación.

Aun adormecido camino con pasos algo torpes y se hecho en la enorme cama con fuerza.

\- Creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan cómodo – dijo con pereza

 **(-)**

Faltaban aun un par de horas para que amaneciera mientras el pequeño grupo de Rei lograba llegar a la cabaña en medio de una tormenta cada vez más cruda.

\- Menos mal que logramos llegar – dijo Sakari

Rei se acercó a la puerta y la comenzó a golpear con fuerza.

\- ¡Abran! – grito Rei

Lo que no sabía Rei era que esa cabaña estaba habitada por nada menos que los peleadores, los cuales con sentir el primer golpe voltearon su mirada hacia la puerta.

\- Esa voz me parece muy conocida – dijo Drake

\- No nos confiemos – dijo Dageron desenvainando el rifle laser que tenia

Sheer golpeo un anaquel y abrió un cajón en la que tenía dos pistolas, y Dan genero una llamarada, Ryuko agarro una silla y pareció que iba a utilizarla para atacar, los demás simplemente se cubrieron detrás de un sofá o de una mesa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – susurro Keira

\- ¡Más vale que abran la maldita puerta quien quiera que sean, o la voy a derribar! – volvió a gritar Rei

\- Creo que eso es una respuesta a tus preguntas – Dijo Dageron

\- Parece la voz de Rei – dijo Keira

\- Porque es la voz de Rei – dijo Dageron – Supongo que tenemos que abrirle –

\- Estas loco, son el enemigo – dijo Drake

\- La he visto derribar puertas más grandes, si no le abrimos la derribara y el vientos nos terminara congelando – dijo Rubí

\- Yo le abriré – dijo Dan – Ustedes cúbranme –

\- Descuida amigo – dijo Dageron – No hará nada raro –

Dan se pegó contra el lado izquierdo de la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla y comenzó a girarla y luego lentamente a abrir la puerta, sin embargo para su mala suerte, Rei había mandado una patada, había recibido golpes peores, pero por poco si el golpe de la puerta le había rompido la nariz.

\- Ya era hora – dijo Rei mientras entraban Aryn, Aika, Kassie y Sakari – Oh genial –

\- Que sutil forma de entrar en la casa de alguien – dijo Dageron

\- Vaya, pero si son los peleadores – dijo Rei – Aunque creo que falta uno –

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo Drake

\- Tranquilo niño, solo queremos refugio – dijo Sakari

\- Que coincidencia – dijo Natasha – Nosotros queríamos lo mismo –

\- Pues nosotros llegamos primero – dijo Drake

\- Tranquilo valiente – dijo Sheer – Lo que menos queremos es una pelea que destruya el único refugio que hay –

\- ¿Sheer? – dijo Rei confundía

\- En carne y hueso – dijo Sheer

\- Como está claro que a ninguno nos conviene una pelea, propongo una pequeña tregua – Dageron

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos aceptarla? – dijo Sakari

\- Dime quienes de acá estamos armados – dijo Sheer

\- Tiene un punto – dijo Aika mientras Sakari apretaba los dientes

\- No creo que haya opción – dijo Rei

\- ¿Confiaras en ellos? – dijo Aryn

\- Es mejor eso, por lo menos por ahora – dijo Rei – Alguien cierre la puerta, nos vamos está helando aquí dentro -

Kassie cerró la puerta y grande fue la sorpresa de la mayoría de los recién llegados en ver a Dan, en especial para Aryn la cual lo vio con extrañes, ya que recordaba haberlo visto dormido en el comedor.

\- Que manera para abrir una puerta – dijo Dan adolorido

\- ¿Oye Dan estas bien? - dijo Drago

\- He recibido peores golpes – dijo Dan mientras se levantaba – Solo necesito un poco de agua –

Tambaleándose un poco Dan paso a la habitación de al lado.

\- ¿Quién es él? – le pregunto Aryn

\- Ni yo aún lo entiendo bien – dijo Rei – Supuestamente es una especie de versión alternativa o algo así fue lo que pude entender –

\- Es mucho más complicado que eso – dijo Dageron – Es como una convergencia, que solo puede pasar una entre mil millones –

 **(-)**

\- Sabes Isuke, he pensado que quizás sea hora de enfrentarme con Kuso una vez más – dijo Kyle con una mueca divertida – Tengo que ver que tan poderoso se ha vuelto y necesito que me ayudes por si los peleadores deciden intervenir –

\- Puedes contar plenamente en mí – dijo Isuke – Pero si yo voy contigo quien evitara que ellos escapen –

Kyle medito la situación con cautela.

\- A decir verdad ya no me interesa si Akari escapa o no – dijo Kyle recordando algo que había pasado hacia solo un par de minutos

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Justo después de que Dan de Auraxis hubiera salido hecho una furia del comedor, Akari llego unos pocos minutos después.**

 **La castaña hizo una pequeña mueca de enojo al ver a Kyle allí y no poder ver a su hermano por ninguna parte.**

 **\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto sin rodeos**

 **\- Se fue – dijo Kyle – Tu hermano no parecía muy interesado en quedarse aquí –**

 **\- Imagino porque – dijo Akari comenzando a irse**

 **\- Y yo que pensaba que venias a ver a tu madre, después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes –**

 **\- Oh eso piensas – dijo Akari – Mientras desabrochaba su chaqueta y dejaba ver su hombro.**

 **Kyle vio una cicatriz circular con una forma perfecta, y que parecía haber sido producida por una quemadura, Kyle lo recordaba perfectamente cuando Akari recibió un disparo laser el día que había tratado de escapar.**

 **\- Esto es lo único que me has dado como madre – dijo Akari yéndose furiosa**

 **\- Pero que dramática – dijo Kyle con burla**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Por ahora solo me interesa Dan, ya habrá tiempo para disciplinar a mi insolente hija – dijo Kyle – Así que no tenemos nada de que preocupardos –

\- Segura que Danny no intentara escapar – dijo Isuke

\- Confía en mi hermana, llegaremos y seguirá aquí – dijo Kyle

Isuke y Vyper se miraron confundidos.

\- Si tú lo dices – dijo Isuke mientras ella y Kyle se iban para encontrarse una vez más cara a cara con los peleadores una vez más.

 **(-)**

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la pequeña oficina de Kyle, Dan de Auraxis se despertó poco a poco.

Salió de la cama y estiro sus extremidades, para luego respirar hondo.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro corriendo, al principio Dan pensó que era Aryn pero para su suerte no fue Aryn.

Era Akari que apenas lo alcanzo lo abrazo.

\- Feliz día hermano – dijo Akari

\- Gracias hermanita – dijo Dan de Auraxis sonriendo por primera vez en el día

\- Aunque una pena que debas pasarlo así – dijo Akari separándose

\- Tendremos todo el tiempo para celebrarlo como se debe cuando todo esto acabe – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Justo en ese momento Kaira también llego.

\- Hola Dan – dijo Kaira abrazándolo también – Lamento que tengas que pasar este día así, aunque hay algo que podría ser una buena noticia –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto a Akari

\- Vi a Kyle y a Isuke irse de la fortaleza hace unos minutos – dijo Kaira

\- Eso quiere decir, que podemos intentar escapar – dijo Akari

\- Así es, Ana es la única que se quedó, podemos salir por la puerta delantera – dijo Kaira

\- Que estamos esperando – dijo Akari

Los tres Auraxianos no desaprovecharon el momento y comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada con decisión en sus ojos salvo uno de ellos.

Justo cuando Akari y Kaira pasaron la enorme puerta principal, Dan de Auraxis se detuvo.

\- Chicas lo siento, pero no puedo ir con ustedes – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron ambas con impresión

 **CONTINUARA…**

Y eso sería todo por esta noche, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora respondamos algunos comentarios…

 **DRAGOVIKING:** Si ya era hora de que ese perezoso dejara de pasearse por Vectan y llegara a donde está la acción, aunque el problema es que ahora Kyle se dirige hacia allí, y no está muy feliz considerando que Dan la asesino, en fin espero que te haya gustado.

Y nos vemos en la próxima muchas gracias por leer.


	12. Capitulo 12: Solo se Equivoca una Vez

**Adivinen quien volvió, aunque de seguro no tendrán que adivinar porque están leyendo el título, lo que hace los preciosos segundos que me tarde para escribir esto completamente inútiles, hmm…´**

 **¿En que estaba?, a si protocolo, nuevo capítulo y obviamente Kyle regresara a la batalla una vez más…**

 **CAPITULO 12: SOLO SE EQUIVOCA UNA VEZ**

La tensión se podía sentir en la aislada cabaña, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo único que estaba manteniendo la endeble paz en esa pequeña casucha de madera color negro y marrón claro era la tormenta que se desencadenaba en el exterior y eso era lo más escalofriante de todo, la calma que había allí dentro a pesar de que cada uno sabía lo que pasaría una vez la nieve cesara.

Sheer se veía sumamente intranquila se mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho con frecuencia, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kyle apareciera y cuando llegara no iba a ser algo bueno, en especial para ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sheer? – pregunto Keira

\- Más bien como estas tu tan tranquila Keira, cuando Kyle aparezca ambas estaremos es su lista negra – dijo Sheer

\- Sabes Sheer, simplemente no pienso en eso – dijo Keira – Si la muerte me llega, simplemente lo hizo -

Sheer bufo con molestia.

\- Si ella llega lo menos de lo que tendremos que preocuparnos es de morir – dijo Sheer

\- ¿Qué harás? –

\- Correr tan lejos como pueda, no es parte de mi naturaleza, pero a veces es mejor huir – dijo Sheer

\- ¿Por qué no peleas? – dijo Keira

\- ¿Contra Kyle? – dijo Sheer levantando una ceja

\- No necesariamente contra Kyle, pero quizás en otra forma – dijo Keira

Sheer permaneció seria.

\- Puede ser una opción, pero por ahora prefiero tener que enfrentarla directamente – dijo Sheer – Hablando de Kyle, donde esta Kuso, el de este planeta, pensé que estaría con ustedes –

\- Kyle lo capturo, hace dos semanas, también tiene a Kaira y a Akari, no estamos muy bien parados que digamos – dijo Keira

Justo en el otro lado de la habitación en la chimenea encendida Rei y Arin también tenían una conversación sobre el siguiente paso que darían.

\- La tormenta amaina – dijo Arin

Rei frunció el ceño.

\- Cuando lo haga, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que los peleadores no se marchan – dijo Rei – Por lo menos hasta que mi tía llegue, hay que entretenerlos –

\- Eso es seguro, pero el problema es ¿Cómo? – dijo Arin

Rei observo a su alrededor.

\- Tengo una idea, cuando uno de ellos trate de salir atacaremos, hay que forzar una batalla sea como sea, y aguantar todo lo que podamos – dijo Rei

\- ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que alguien va a venir? – dijo Arin

\- Lo presiento – dijo Rei – Ya verás –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? – dijo Kaira sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

\- Por como esta todo, no puedo irme de aquí sin saber primero que fue lo que me hizo – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- Eso lo podemos averiguar aun escapando – dijo Akari

\- No es tan simple – dijo Dan

\- Es muy simple, solo hay que salir de aquí y con los peleadores lo averiguamos – dijo Akari

\- No puedo arriesgarme a hacer eso, me pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa, incluso me pudo haber lavado el cerebro y yo aún puedo no saberlo – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Es demasiado riesgo –

Kaira hasta cierto punto comprendía el punto, no estaba de acuerdo ni un poco y probablemente nunca lo iba a estar, pero comprendía que el precio podría ser demasiado alto.

\- Tiene razón – dijo Kaira

Akari la miro con incredulidad como esperando que solo fuera una broma, pero Kaira estaba llena de seriedad.

\- No pueden estar hablando en serio – dijo Akari – Sabes lo que te hará cuando vea que nosotras escapamos –

\- No me hará nada – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – pregunto Akari

\- Por la misma razón por la que no me puedo ir – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Akari suspiro

\- Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión – dijo Akari

\- Por lo menos hasta que descubra que es lo que me paso, pero ustedes deben aprovechar esta oportunidad, encuentren a Dageron y díganle lo que está pasando – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Akari finalmente cedió y abrazo a su hermano

\- Cuida tu espalda hermano –

\- Lo hare, estaré con ustedes más pronto de lo que creen – dijo Dan de Auraxis

Akari asintió levemente y luego se dirigió a la puerta mientras Kaira y Dan se quedaban viendo en silencio por unos minutos.

\- Estaré bien – dijo Dan de Auraxis

\- De eso no tengo duda – dijo Kaira – Solo no demores y dale a esa loca su merecido –

\- Lo hare, ten eso por seguro – dijo Dan

Kaira asintió mientras sonreía para luego seguir con Akari hacia la salida.

Dan de Auraxis suspiro con pesadez, no quería quedarse, pero debía pensar que pensar en las consecuencias si se iba.

Pero aun a pesar de eso, tenía una cosa más que hacer, espero por lo menos una hora allí parado hasta que abrió los ojos, hizo aparecer a Drago en cuestión de segundos y con la misma rapidez salió de la fortaleza.

 **(-)**

La tormenta comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco, en medio del cielo crepuscular de Auraxis Deadwing primero y Vyper justo detrás de él volaban a gran velocidad, Kyle parecía meditar sobre la cabeza de su bakugan, Isuke guardaba silencio.

Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente y luego giro su cabeza hacia una dirección en específico y a lo lejos pudo ver la cabaña en medio de la nada, Kyle sonrió.

\- Ya los encontré – dijo Kyle sonriendo - ¿Lista para volver a enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, Isuke?

\- Siempre – dijo Isuke con malicia

Deadwing comenzó a descender inmediatamente y de manera casi simultánea Vyper hizo lo mismo.

 **(-)**

Mientras más rápido se calmaban los vientos, más tensión había dentro del lugar, Keira y Dageron intercambiaban miradas cada vez más rápido, pareciera como si de verdad estuvieran teniendo una conversación entre ellos.

La tormenta dejo de sonar y como si fuera un impulso Sheer se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Sheer? – dijo Rei con una sonrisa

Sheer no se detuvo y llego a la puerta, sin embargo Sakari le cortó el paso.

\- Así van a ser las cosas – dijo Sheer mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Dageron también se levantó con intenciones de hacer lo mismo, Keira no tardó en hacer lo mismo, Ryuko tomo una vez más una de las sillas del lugar y con solo sentir el peligro Dan despertó de golpe también se preparó.

Rei dejo ver una sonrisa divertida que fue interrumpida cuando el suelo y la edificación completa tembló por unos instantes, como si dos cosas muy pesadas hubieran caído al suelo.

\- Drago – llamo una voz fría y gutural desde el exterior

Los peleadores quedaron petrificados, reconocían esa voz a la perfección.

\- Más vale que salgas por las buenas Kuso, sé que estas allí dentro – dijo Kyle

Dan miro dudo a unos segundos, Rei y los demás dejaron la cabaña dejando solo a los peleadores y a Sheer.

Dan suspiro una vez más y salió con decisión.

\- Allí están – dijo Deadwing sonriendo con frialdad

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kuso, aunque es bueno ver que en estos 4 meses nadie más se ha encargado de matarte, sería una pena para mí que alguien se me adelantara – dijo Kyle sonriendo con malicia

\- Porque no me sorprende que aun después de 4 meses muerta, sigues siendo la misma tirana arrogante que conocí – dijo Dan desafiante

Kyle estallo a carcajadas casi de manera inmediata.

\- Supongo que la venganza no sería igual de dulce si hubieras cambiado Kuso, cometí errores, lo admito pero solo pecare de ignorante una vez Kuso – dijo Kyle que paseo su mirada por todos los peleadores y se detuvo en Sheer que estaba intentando escapar a hacia la arboleda.

\- Sheer quien lo diría – dijo Kyle con ironía – Me resulta muy curioso encontrarte, en especial porque recuerdo haberte asesinado en Vectan –

Sheer se detuvo y miro a Kyle y esta parecía estar impresionada hasta cierto punto.

\- Giros que da el destino, pero hoy no estoy aquí para discutir el pasado, estoy aquí para asegurar el futuro de Auraxis – dijo Kyle – Y eso solo lo tendré asegurado enterrándote 5 metros bajo tierra Kuso –

\- Ya lo has intentado varias veces Kyle y en ninguna de esa veces lo lograste – dijo Dan mientras Drago se transformaba

\- Esta vez ya no habrá más errores de ningún tipo – dijo Kyle – Poder Activado: Pesadilla Nocturna –

Deadwing no tardo en lanzar el primer ataque, una devastadora lluvia de fuego morado que salió como misiles a una gran velocidad, todos se dirigían hacia Drago el cual comenzó a maniobrar, pero eran demasiados ataques simultáneos, y solo basto que uno solo le diera para genera un efecto domino, el ataque había sido doloroso pero aun así Drago no cayo.

\- Poder Activado: Solaris Máximo –

\- Necesitaras más que eso estimado Kuso, Poder Activado: Barrera Lúgubre –

Del suelo brotaron miles de fantasmas morados que hicieron un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo deteniendo el ataque en seco.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Carga Solaris + Cuchillas Solares – dijo Dan

Antes de que la barrera se deshiciera naturalmente Drago envuelto en llamas amarillas y garras envueltas en fuego dorado rompieron la barrera, Drago comenzó a atacar a Deadwing con rapidez pero el dragón negro contrario a otras ocasiones solo se rio y no tardó mucho en detener con sus garras los ataques.

\- Que acaso no conoces otra forma para tratar de vencerme Drago – dijo Deadwing mientras pateaba a Drago haciendo que retrocediera varios metros en el aire antes de poder estabilizar el vuelo.

\- No aguantaremos mucho tiempo si seguimos de esta forma Dan – dijo Drago antes de esquivar otro ataque de Deadwing

Dan pensó rápido, la estrategia de atacar rápido se había vuelto predecible, y sabía que la fuerza bruta por sí sola no derrotaría a Deadwing, tenía que pensar rápido ya que las cosas no se veían bien.

Deadwing volvió a la carga, Drago detuvo el ataque en seco usando sus garras para tratar de contener la imponente fuerza de Deadwing, para el Dragón oscuro esto no parecía ser más que una molestia ya que apenas si hacia esfuerzo ante Drago.

Deadwing empujo a Drago y luego trato de golpearlo con su cola, pero para su sorpresa Drago detuvo el ataque, y con un gran esfuerzo sostuvo la cola de Deadwing para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Drago respiro cansado al ver como Deadwing se estrellaba contra el suelo lleno de nieve levantando esta por todo el lugar.

Si bien algunos estaban impactados por esta acción, ni Drago ni Dan estaban dispuestos a bajar la guardia, sabían que habían podido atacarlo pero eso no bastaría para derrotarlo y efectivamente así fue como sucedió Deadwing volvió al ataque lanzando una lluvia de fuego morado que una vez más Drago comenzó a esquivar y seguidamente a contraatacar.

\- Debemos ayudarlo – dijo Drake – Si sigue peleando uno a uno los van a matar –

\- Eso sería una buena idea si no fuera por el hecho de que alguien está esperando que hagamos eso – dijo Dageron mientras miraba como Vyper permanecía aun atento a cualquier acción

\- ¿Lo vamos a dejar pelear solo? – dijo Rubí

\- No, solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado – dijo Dageron

\- Demasiado pronto y todos morimos, demasiado tarde y el muere – dijo Elizabeth

 **(-)**

Muy lejos de allí Dan de Auraxis y Burning Drago volaban a una enorme velocidad rumbo hacia la capital de Auraxis.

\- No entiendo Dan, si igual íbamos a salir de la fortaleza, porque no fuimos con Kaira y Akari o les dijiste que íbamos a otro lugar –

\- Sigue siendo peligroso, aun si escapo puede que lo que tengo dentro no sea fácil de controlar – dijo Dan – Y no sabemos lo que pueda pasar –

\- Te comprendo – dijo Burning Drago

Las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y tanto Dan como Burning Drago vieron la enorme ciudad capital de Auraxis, podría parecer extraño pero el lugar se veía perfectamente normal, detectaron su objetivo, el palacio, estaba un poco derruido debido a algunos impactos de ataques y explosiones pero se mantenía en pie, sobre la única colina que había en toda la ciudad, como si nada escapara de su vista, Drago descendió en uno de los balcones más apartados del palacio y con sigilo entraron al lugar.

El lugar parecía completamente desierto no había indicios de un alma en todo el lugar, por lo que no se tuvieron que preocupar de evitar guardias o algo por el estilo.

Dan de Auraxis conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano, simplemente solo debía caminar y encontraría el camino hacia el lugar que Kyle usaba como su estudio.

Llego sin demora y encendió las luces y se encontró con cientos de libros empolvados, el solo venia en busca de uno en particular.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo Drago – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras comenzaba a apartar libros de las estanterías

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? – dijo Drago

\- Ella tenía una especie de diario de campo la vi escribir en el varias veces, quizás con eso pueda obtener un poco de ventaja – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras continuaba escudriñando entre las estanterías hasta que su entrenado oído logro percibir un sonido que se iba acercando, rápidamente se escondió como pudo entre las estanterías justo cuando alguien entraba en la habitación, y ese alguien no era nadie más que Onixia.

Se paseó por la habitación hasta que tomo un comunicador que estaba sobre el escritorio de aspecto extraño.

\- Ya asegure el palacio madre – dijo Onixia

\- Perfecto Onixia – dijo la Voz de Kyle algo distorsionada – Ve por tu hermano a la fortaleza y llévalo al palacio, allí nos reuniremos, yo estoy por terminar aquí –

\- Estas segura de que seguirá haya – dijo Onixia

\- Créeme que si – dijo Kyle cortando la comunicación, acto seguido Onixia salió de la habitación.

Dan trato de salir de entre las estanterías y en su intento de hacerlo sin hacerlas caer algo hizo clic, Dan de Auraxis miro hacia el lugar y descubrió una abertura entre la estantería y la jalo un poco hasta que lo encontró, un viejo libro con una pasta gruesa y de un azul decolorado, con un sello imperial en su portada.

\- Bingo –

 **(-)**

\- Deja de resistirte Drago, acepta lo inevitable – dijo Deadwing mientras un nuevo ataque golpeaba a Drago

\- Te lo deje muy claro la última vez Deadwing – comenzó a decir Drago mientras golpeaba a Deadwing en su mandíbula – No nos rendimos con facilidad –

Deadwing contraataco inmediatamente, sin embargo Drago utilizo un escudo de llamas doradas para y detuvo el golpe pero de poco sirvió ya que Deadwing abrió sus fauces y lanzo una onda de energía fantasmal que golpeo a Drago a quemarropa.

Deadwing no lo dejo ni tomarse un respiro he inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a apretar.

\- Es hora de que mueras Drago, tú y tu compañero van a conocer su final de una vez por todas – dijo Deadwing

Justo abajo Dageron ya tenía en su mano y se preparó para lanzarlo.

\- Poder Activado: Destello Eclipse – dijo Akari

Desde el horizonte un ataque de fuego morado golpeo a Deadwing en su espalda el cual soltó un murmullo de dolor y libero su agarre sobre Drago, antes de que pudiera responder al ataque, en cuestión de milisegundos Alduin también apareció en el campo de batalla…

\- Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad –

Un rayo carmesí con morado salió de la boca de la Alduin golpeando a Deadwing justo en su abdomen justo cuando estaba distraído provocando que Deadwing pudiera atacar a Diagon.

A pesar de esto Vyper se lanzó al ataque, trato de atacar a Alduin pero Fénix apareció de manera rápida y bloqueo el ataque con sus alas.

Justo cuando Deadwing se recuperó de ambos ataques, tanto Diagon como Quasar ya se habían unido a los peleadores.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno miren quien se animo a escapar – dijo Kyle – Pensé cariño, que te había dejado todo muy claro sobre esa ridícula idea de escapar –

\- Y yo pensé que eras mas lista, la idea de arrodillarme y rendirme nunca paso por mi cabeza – dijo Akari desafiante.

Kyle bufo con burla.

\- Bueno eso ya lo veremos, pero acabas de cometer un error fatal querida, en lugar de escapar a otro lugar decidiste venir justo a donde yo estaba, te liberaste solo para que te pueda volver a capturar – dijo Kyle

\- Lo siento, pero discrepo en ese punto – dijo Kaira – Poder Darkus Activado: Singularidad Temporal –

Quasar junto sus manos envueltas en energía oscura, y sobre los peleadores apareció un agujero negro que los succiono a todos.

El campo de batalla quedo en un completo silencio, Kyle sonrió levemente.

\- Fue una buena jugada – admitió – Pero estoy segura de que no llegaran muy lejos –

\- ¿Quieres que los encuentre? – pregunto Isuke

\- No hace falta – dijo Kyle – Luego nos encargamos de eso, estoy segura que tarde o temprano ellos vendrán a buscarnos no hace falta perder tiempo precioso que necesitamos –

\- Vamos al Palacio – grito Kyle – Es hora de que Auraxis sepa que su reina esta con vida –

 **(-)**

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al palacio, el cual se encontraba en la mas absoluta penumbra, sin embargo se mantenía aun en un buen estado.

Kyle entro a su estudio y encendió las luces y se dirigió a una de las estanterías repletas de libros, pero justo antes de llegar su comunicador sonó, la mujer se detuvo para poder contestar.

\- Onixia –

\- Eh… madre, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo Onixia

\- ¿Qué tipo de problema? –

\- Uno muy grave, parece que Daniel se acaba de escapar, no está en ningún lado – dijo Onixia

Kyle abrió los ojos con impresión.

\- ¿Qué?, se escapó – dijo Kyle impresionada – Esto es un contratiempo muy molesto –

\- Voy a buscarlo en los alrededores, pero creo ya debe de estar muy lejos de aquí – dijo Onixia

\- Mantenme informada de todo lo que pase – dijo Kyle

\- Descuida lo hare, no se puede esconder de mi tan fácilmente – dijo Onixia cortando la comunicación

Kyle se dirigió una vez más a la estantería y presiono un pequeño y oculto botón, dejando oír un clic, pero la mirada de calma paso a incertidumbre y luego a ira cuando la plataforma en la que solía guardar aquel diario estaba completamente vacía.

\- Supongo que estás buscando esto – dijo Dan de Auraxis rompiendo el silencio

Kyle volteo la mirada y vio a su hijo recostado junto a una columna con el diario en su mano abierto y mientras parecía leerlo.

\- Dame ese libro Daniel – ordeno Kyle con severidad

\- Creo que esta vez estas algo alterada Kyle – dijo Dan de Auraxis con calma – Sabes he estado pensando que desde que nos volvimos a ver, quizás no hemos hablado lo suficiente ni zanjado algunos puntos –

Kyle se rio de manera sínica – Oh claro ahora quieres hablar –

\- Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte respecto a lo que me hiciste, y me gustaría que las respondieras –

\- Creo que ese punto ya lo discutimos con una batalla – dijo Kyle – Y tu la perdiste –

\- Esa Kyle es una respuesta equivocada, porque en ese caso – comenzo a decir mientras encendía una llama en su mano derecha – Voy a incinerarlo –

Kyle cerró los ojos con calma.

\- Sabes me podría sentir tan orgullosa por este momento si no fuera por el hecho de que me estoy arrepintiendo de ser tan benevolente contigo en la batalla – dijo Kyle

\- Tu misma lo dijiste Kyle, todos los actos tienen consecuencias – dijo Dan de Auraxis – Lo mejor de todo es que ahora que Akari y Kaira están lejos y a mi me importa poco lo que me hagas, podemos hablar en igualdad de condiciones –

La sonrisa de Kyle desapareció.

\- Y si mejor llamo a Isuke y al resto y te quito el libro – dijo Kyle – Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por lo que me pertenece –

\- Como te dije Kyle, poco o nada me importa lo que me hagas, de una u otra forma hoy voy a ganar algo, o son respuestas o es este libro hecho cenizas, ambas me sirven – dijo Dan de Auraxis mientras acercaba un poco más su mano al libro – El tiempo se acaba Kyle, elige, respuestas o una montaña de polvo negro –

Kyle lanzo una última sonrisa.

\- Bien Daniel, esta vez jugare con tus reglas – dijo Kyle haciendo una pausa – Dispara –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Si lo sé no tengo ninguna excusa para este increíble retraso, pero aquí esta, tarde pero lo logre espero que les haya gustado y por favor no me linchen.**

 **Latilxu: de paso me disculpo por la demora y al mismo tiempo te agradezco que sigas la historia, en fin y en cuanto a Dan de Auraxis, como dijo Kassie él siempre tiene un plan, y este caso no fue la excepción.**

 **DragoViking: El reencuentro fue un poco más desastroso de lo esperado, ahora los peleadores saben que Kyle no es la misma y peor aún es más fuerte, y en cuanto a Dan de Auraxis, creo que por esta vez tiene a Kyle en desventaja.**

 **En fin nos vemos, espero más pronto que esta vez.**


End file.
